Fate Brought Us Together
by olitzandopa10
Summary: When the past and the present collide, how will Fitz and Olivia manage with their families.
1. Chapter 1

Fate Brought Us Together

Hi, this is my first fan-fic EVER :) I gave it a try, hope you enjoy it! Leave comments and suggestions. I hope to update as much as my schedule allows with being in my last month of college and all lol!

Happy Reading!

I do not own these characters. All for Shonda Rhimes!

January 14, 2011

Olivia stood in her kitchen with her screaming six-month-old daughter on her hip. She watched as the icing mixed for her currently baking cake, and then turned her attention back to her daughter. "Oh, Sweetie, those teeth must really be bothering you huh?" She walked to the freezer, pulled out a frozen teething ring, and placed it on the child's throbbing gums. Her five-year-old son came barreling through the kitchen door, wearing his New Orleans Saints helmet and Lance Moore jersey. She laughed. It didn't matter to him that the Steelers had knocked the Saints out of the playoffs, and that it was the 49rs and the Ravens playing in today's Superbowl. That boy was ready. He circled the table twice before running head first into the wall, making a dent with his helmet.

"Jake, would you come get your son before he busts through the kitchen wall? Bryce, honey, stop, please! JAKE, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, Baby, I heard you." He walked into the kitchen with his car keys in his hand. "I'm heading down to the market." He ran his hand over his daughter's dark curls. "Her new teeth bothering her?"

Olivia nodded. "And I can't give her any more Tylenol for two hours, poor thing. Bryce Ballard! Jake, take him with you...please? I'll never get everything ready...and I still have to get changed."

"What? You look fine. You're always beautiful." The timer went off for the oven. Olivia gave the baby to her father.

"Damn! Jake, it's either McKenzie or Bryce, but you are taking one of the kids with you."

"Livvie..." He was interrupted by his son slamming his helmet-clad head into the kitchen door, pushing it open and running through. The next thing they heard was a crash. "All right...I'll take him, IF you can get him out of that damned helmet."

"Hey, you bought it for him, Mister!" She headed the living room to see what had broken.

"Yeah, last year. When the Saints were IN the Superbowl!" He followed his wife into the next room. "Ah, great, my DOA award from '87. Bryce, get your coat, we're going to the store...let's see what you can break there." He handed the baby back to Olivia.

"Jake! He's only five!"

"And if his mother had been here at home raising him instead of running all over France, he'd know better."

"I was working and it paid for this house, if you bother to remember. While you were picking and choosing your jobs to earn your precious Director of the Arts awards, I was working my ass off! I left Bryce with you. He learned all this bullshit from YOU." She shifted the baby to her other hip and headed out of the room.

"Yeah, Olivia, that's it, run away. Things get tough for you, you just take off and shut down."

McKenzie began to scream again. "For your information, I am NOT running anywhere, except into the kitchen to finish baking the cake to take to YOUR friend's house." She stroked the baby's head and tried to comfort her.

"That's right, play the dutiful wife and mother. You know damned well you didn't even want her."

Tears welled in Olivia's eyes, as she hugged her daughter. "That's not true, Jake Ballard, and you KNOW it," she hissed at him. "I may have wanted to wait before we had another child, but I never once said I didn't want this baby." She turned away from him and stormed into the kitchen before letting the tears fall. She stood in the middle of the kitchen holding and rocking her daughter. "I love you, Kenzie, don't you EVER let anyone tell you any different. Ok baby?"

McKenzie simply laid her head on her mother's shoulder and whimpered softly, trying her best to drift off to sleep.

Jake appeared at the kitchen door holding Bryce's hand. "Liv, Baby, we're going. We'll be back in a few minutes. I'm sorry, Honey. I love you."

She leaned down, hugged her son, and tapped the top of his helmet. "Be good, don't get into trouble, or you'll miss the football game, you understand?" She stood up and hugged her husband. "Be careful, the roads might still be icy."

She returned to the oven to get the cake out and let it cool. She heard the front door slam and the Lincoln Navigator start up. A couple of minutes passed, and she heard the engine shut off, and then the front door opened. Jake was yelling, Bryce was crying. God, NOW what? She walked into the living room and saw Bryce sitting in his time out chair, facing the wall.

"Sorry, Baby. His mouth got him in trouble again. He's got a ten minute time out coming."

I wonder just WHERE he learned THAT? "What happened?"

"Your son still seems to think you need protecting from me. Once we got out to the truck, he told me off, but good." He walked over and put his arms around his wife. "Hey, I may be a first class jerk sometimes, but you know I'd never hurt you, right?"

Yeah, uh huh, whatever you say, you unfaithful jerk. No, she couldn't actually say that. "Right." She hugged him quickly, and then pulled away. "Be careful. We should all be ready to go when you get home." She watched him go out the door, then walked to the window and watched him drive slowly away. She felt a chill and suddenly felt like crying. She shook the feeling off. It had to be the fight. There had been so many of them since she came back to him. She thought that maybe the fighting would stop after being separated for a year, but nothing changed, except she learned a valuable lesson about make up sex. At least that's what Jake called it. She looked at her daughter's tear stained face. As much as she loved this child, it was not the time to have another baby, not with her marriage so rocky. She'd loved Jake since she was seventeen, but she was growing, and he was still a teen at heart. After a year away from him, she knew she was never really IN love with him. She looked at the clock. Jake would never know that she cut the time out short. She washed her daughter's face, and gathered both children onto the sofa and cuddled them as she began to read their favorite story.

xxx

Mellie Grant descended the stairs with her 16-month-old daughter in tow. She could hear her son and her husband arguing in the living room.

"Why can't I go with Bryce, Daddy?"

"Because he's going with HIS parents, and you are going to stay here with YOURS. Your mom has the afternoon planned."

"What's going on, Fitz?" She picked up the toddler and looked between her two men.

"He wants to call Bryce and go with him to some Superbowl party."

"Jerry, Sweetie, we talked about that, remember? It's a school night, we'll do something here."

"But, MOM..."

"Fitzgerald Thomas, that's all I want to hear about it. You can invite Bryce over next weekend."

"Ok. Can we have hamburgers for dinner?"

"I was just going to talk to Daddy about that. Honey, I thought I'd run to the market and pick up some things to make burgers and fries for dinner. That way we can all watch the game like we're at the stadium."

Fitz interjected, "That sounds wonderful; do you want me to go?"

"No, I'll go. Do you want me to pick you up some beer?"

"I want some!" Jerry's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"All right, that's ROOT beer for Jerry, and BudLite for you, Honey?"

Fitz kissed his wife. "That would be wonderful, Mel. Why don't I have Tom drive you?"

Fitz being a well-known modeling agent, decided to have a driver for his family.

"You're sure he won't mind?"

"Of course not, you know he'd do anything for you, My Darling."

"Great. Keep an eye on these two, Karen upstairs on the phone. I'll go find Tom."

"Last I saw, he was in the kitchen." He kissed his wife before she went off in search of their friend and driver.

She opened the kitchen door and found him finishing off a sandwich. "Tom, would you mind running me to the market?"

He looked up and smiled. "Not at all, Mrs. Grant. Can you give me about five minutes? I need to clean up really quickly."

"Absolutely. I'll run upstairs, get my purse, and change my shoes. You'll have to park the town car across the street while I shop."

Ten minutes later Mellie was in the limo on the way to the local market. Her heart began to race as she saw the familiar forest green Lincoln Navigator parked out front. Was it Jake? Or could it be his wife? No, she always drove the Range Rover, or her Audi. It had to be him. She wished for a moment she'd brought Alyssa with her. He hadn't seen her in months.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Tom was smiling as he opened the door for her.

"Oh, no thank you, Tom. I see a friend's car, and I'll probably end up boring you with girl talk." God, she hoped he bought that one. Why should she worry? Jake was a friend, nothing more. Jerry and Bryce were in the same class, they played together on weekends from time to time. He was a friend. She crossed the street and went into the store. There he was, looking as handsome as ever. For a split second, she found herself feeling jealous of his wife. They did make a beautiful couple. The too handsome for words photographer, and the drop dead gorgeous model.

He looked up and smiled when he saw her. "Mellie! Great to see you!" He looked around. "No kids?"

"She smiled and hugged him. "Good to see you, too. No, I left the kids at home with Fitz. How are Bryce and the baby...what's her name?"

"McKenzie...Kenzie. The kids are fine...well, Kenzie's teething, Liv's having an awful time with her, and Bryce is...well, Bryce. I left him sitting in time out, but I'm sure Olivia pulled him out as soon as I left."

"Are things any better?" She wasn't sure if she should approach that subject, but she missed their talks, and this was the best way to get him talking.

"Yeah, most of the time, if I'd just quit pushing her. I keep bringing up the separation, the fact that she didn't want another baby right now. God, Mellie, you should've seen the look on her face, when I said she didn't want our daughter. I think I would've hurt her less if I'd slapped her."

"Jake, you didn't..."

"No, I'd never hurt her like that. So how's Alyssa?"

"She's fine. She's home with her father."

"Mellie..."

"Jake, that's how it has to be, for now. It would kill Fitz, and your marriage."

"You're right. We need to get the kids together soon, Kenzie would love to play with Alyssa, and the boys love spending time together."

"I told Jerry he could invite Bryce over this weekend. I'll talk to Fitz, maybe you and Olivia could come over for an early dinner, and the kids could play. Olivia and Fitz could get to know each other better; they rarely see each other, with their work schedules."

"Well, with the baby, she'll be home more. She's agreed to take local assignments for a while."

They walked through the store and shopped for a few more minutes, catching up on the latest news and gossip. Jake paid for his purchases first, and carried them out to his Lincoln. He returned to help Mellie carry her bags. They walked out to the sidewalk, and Jake laid the bags on the hood of his truck, "Where's your car?"

"Across the street, Tom drove me." She pointed to the town car sitting in the parking lot.

"Nice. I ride in those for the premieres. Liv insists."

She laughed and gave him a hug. "Tell Olivia I'll call her early in the week about next Saturday. And Jake...buckle you seat belt BEFORE you drive off." She laughed again.

"Now you sound like Olivia. She's always on my ass to put the seat belt on before I start the car. I'll see you soon, Princess Alyssa."

She gasped and looked around. "Jake!"

"Sorry, old habits die hard. Have fun with the family this afternoon."

"I will, you have fun at your party. It's at Steven's right?"

"Yeah, well, with the Saints not playing, Kenzie teething, and Liv not wanting to go, this should be one dull evening."

"So stay home and make up with your wife."

"Are you nuts? This is the Superbowl! No football until September!" He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Be careful driving home."

"Careful is my middle name." He handed her the grocery bags and climbed into the truck. He started the engine and eased the car slightly out of the parking space. He smiled and waved at Mellie as he inched the vehicle a bit more into the travel lane. Damn, Olivia will kill me if I don't buckle this belt! He reached back to grab the buckle just in time to see the truck come swerving around the corner and head right for him. Oh, God, NO. Olivia! My kids! He felt everything go black as the truck slammed into the driver's door. As he lost consciousness, the Navigator rolled over twice, before coming to rest upside down in the crosswalk. The pain was unbearable. He opened his eyes; they focused on someone lying amongst crushed groceries. Mellie! He used all the strength he could muster to pull himself out of the wreckage and towards his friend. He reached for her hand, and felt her fingers twitch in his hand. She was alive. He could hear voices around him, someone was calling to Mellie. He looked over at her and she mouthed one word to him in a whisper…"Fitz". Then Jake's world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhhhh a lot of you were caught by that cliff hanger! This story is very family based with no D.C. ties at all. I was nervous about feedback about this story lol! I'm loving yall's reviews keep them coming! Suggestions too if you have any :) Again these characters are all for Shonda Rhimes! **

**Happy Reading!**

January 28, 2013

"Hey, did you guys see the game yesterday? The Seahawks RULE, man!" Chris approached Jerry and Bryce in the auditorium.

The boys exchanged glances. "No, uh, we don't watch the Super Bowl anymore." Bryce looked at his shoes. He hoped his friend wouldn't push it.

"Oh, your mom doesn't like football?"

"Not anymore."

"You should've come over to my house. We always have a huge party, lots of food, and a huge television to watch the game."

"Chris,you idiot. His dad was killed on Super Bowl Sunday. So we don't watch it."

"What about you, Grant, you go along with him? How sweet."

"Jerry's mother was killed the same day. Some drunk jerk hit my dad's car and killed him, then ran over the people in the crosswalk."

"Oh, man, I didn't know that." Chris walked away and sat with his parents. They saw him whisper something to his mom and give her a hug.

"Hey, Bryce, your mom's here!" He waved, and then the boys ran over to meet her.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Kenzie!"

"Hi, Sweetie, how was school? Hi, Jerry!" She hugged both boys.

"It was cool, Mom. I just get tired of telling everyone why I didn't watch the stupid game."

"Honey, you could have watched it in your room."

"No, it's ok. I really didn't want to watch it anyway."

Olivia looked around. "Is your daddy here yet, Jer?"

"No, he's working late with one of his clients...as usual. Our nanny's coming."

"Is this the same one?"

"No, she quit, this is a new one again." He kicked the back of the chair. "I hate nannies."

She pulled him into her and hugged him tightly. "Honey, I'm sure your dad's doing the best he can."

"Yeah, he doesn't even show up for the PTA meetings, he sends the nanny. What's SHE gonna do, she's not our mom."

"Well, at least someone's here for you, sweetie."

"YOU'RE here. We don't need a nanny."

"I told Jerry. he could borrow you if he needed a mom to talk to. Uh, actually, I told Karen, too. I didn't think you'd mind, Mom."

"No, Honey, I don't mind at all." She looked at her son lovingly, and brushed a stray dark curl from his eyes.

"And I told Bryce, that if he could corner my dad, he could talk to him about man stuff."

"You two have it all figured out, don't you?" She laughed and looked down at her daughter. "Why don't you two play with Kenz for a few minutes, until the meeting's ready to start? She needs to run off some energy."

"Sure, mom!" The boys grinned at each other, and then each of them grabbed one of the toddler's hands.

"Be careful. NO swinging her in the air." They looked at each other, then back at Olivia. How did she know what they were going to do? They walked the child over to a group of kids and sat on the floor to play.

"Hi, Mrs. Ballard."

Olivia turned around and met the girl's shy gaze. "Hi, Karen. Now, Honey, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Olivia or Liv ok?"

She giggled and looked at her shoes. "Ok, Liv." She looked around the room.

"Jerry's over there, playing with Bryce and Kenzie, your nanny isn't here yet."

"Can we sit with you?"

"Absolutely, Sweetie. I saved us all seats close to the front." She led the girl down to the second row, where Olivia took off her coat and laid it on one of the seats. "We'll save the two end seats for your nanny and Alyssa." She looked at her watch. "Go ahead and have a seat, and I'll go get the boys and MaKenzie, by the time I get them settled, they should be ready to start the meeting." She retrieved the children and spent several minutes rearranging seating assignments. Just as the headmistress took the stage, Olivia spied a woman walk in with Alyssa in tow. "Karen, go get the nanny and show her where we're sitting." Karen nodded and brought them back to the seats they'd saved for them.

"Thank you for saving us seats, Alyssa couldn't decide what she wanted to wear. I'm Amanda Tanner, their new nanny." She extended her hand to Olivia.

Olivia shook her hand and smiled warmly. "I'm Olivia Pope. Jerry and Bryce are best friends."

She looked over at the boys. "I understand they've been almost inseparable since they met."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, they met in Pre School. You wanna talk inseparable..." As if on cue, Alyssa climbed over Olivia to sit in the seat with MaKenzie. "THESE two girls, you'd think they were sisters. Every time they see each other, they run and hug each other, and cry when it's time to go home."

The two women continued to whisper to each other, not paying much attention to the meeting, until Olivia heard her son's name called.

"Bryce Ballard...oh, and Fitzgerald Grant IV, how wonderful! Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"Mom, can I do it?"

Olivia didn't want it to show that she hadn't been paying attention. "Sure, Honey!"

"Jerry, what about you? Your father won't mind?"

"Dad's an agent, he'll love it that I want to help put on the Spring talent show."

The nanny looked shocked. "Mr. Grant is gonna kill that boy."

"Not if I kill BOTH of them first. That's what I get for gabbing instead of listening."

"Mrs. Ballard, could you stay after the meeting, and we can go over some of the details? Then maybe you can fill Mr. Grant in later."

"Sure, no problem." She turned to the nanny. "Is he going to show at ALL tonight?"

"He said he'd try after he finished with his client. He spends so much time at that office. Hey, if I'm gonna have to sit here and wait, I'm gonna need a cigarette, can you watch the kids?"

Oh, now THERE'S a role model for these kids. "Yeah, go 'head. They're fine." She watched Amanda leave, and then turned her attention to the kids. She reached into her bag, pulled out some fruit snacks and juice, and passed them down for them to share. She felt Amanda return, but noticed her perfume had changed. It smelled more like...like Aramis. She turned back to tell the man who had just sat down that the seat was taken, and found herself looking into the adorable blue eyes of Fitzgerald Grant III.

"Hi, you made it. Your nanny wasn't sure if you'd be here."

He looked around. "Where IS my nanny?"

"She said she was goin' outside for a smoke." She saw him frown and look at the door. "Don't worry about it, the kids are fine, and we have to stick around after the meeting anyway."

"Why? What did Jerry do now?"

"Oh, they didn't do anything wrong. He and Bryce volunteered to be the student producers/directors of the spring talent show."

"And who are the adult producers/directors?" He looked over at his son, who was quietly playing with Bryce's PS4.

"Who do you think? For the winter pageant, it was the kids and their parents. So I guess you and I are the producers/directors."

"Well he'll have to tell them he can't do it. I don't have time for this."

"Well, you'd better MAKE time, mister, because Bryce wants to do it, which means Jerry will be helping him, and I'm NOT doing this alone!" She crossed her arms across her chest and faced back forward. He could tell by the tone of her voice she meant business.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Do you always give Bryce what he wants?"

She turned her face to answer him and their noses were almost touching. God, he smelled good. She smiled at him. "Yeah, pretty much, as long as he behaves himself."

"And how do you get him to behave all the time? He and Jerry are total opposites in that regard."

Olivia grew quiet and turned away, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't want to get into this right now. She didn't want to tell him that the last time her son misbehaved was the day his father died. In his child's mind, he believed that his father died because he was bad. Olivia knew that her son was alive because he acted out. If his father hadn't put him in time out and left without him, she would have lost her husband AND her son that day.

Fitz watched her as she sat next to him. He tried to make it appear he was watching his children, but she wasn't fooled for one minute. What all did she HAVE in that bag? She pulled out crayons and a coloring book for the younger girls, handed a fashion magazine to Karen, there were snacks of all kinds. She managed to keep five children quiet and happy, and still was able to take notes.

After the meeting, Olivia, Fitz, Amanda, and the five children stayed to get the information about the Spring Talent Show. It was after dinnertime, and Olivia's stomach was complaining a bit. She hoped no one noticed.

"Mom, can we go get pizza?"

"Sure, honey, that's a good idea, it's already past dinner time."

"Can we go to Chuck E. Cheese?" At the mention of the world known children's pizza parlors, all the children became excited. "Can they come, too?" Bryce pointed to Fitz and children.

Olivia looked at Fitz and smiled. "Sure, the more the merrier. You're welcome to come with us, unless you have other plans." God, she hoped he'd come with them.

"Please, Dad?"

He looked at the pleading looks on the faces of his children. He had no idea what this Chuck E. Cheese was, but he was about to find out.

"Oh, all right. I just need to call Tom and let him know we're going out for dinner."

"Mr. Grant," Amanda chimed in "I have my car here, so, if you don't mind, I'll skip the pizza, and just go on home." There was no way she was going to sit in that noisy game room with a bunch of screaming children.

Fitz gave her a confused look. The nanny's place was with the children. "Fine, we'll call Tom to take us to this chucky place."

"Oh, you don't have to do that; my Range Rover will hold everyone, since Amanda isn't coming. We'll just need to move McKenzie's car seat over, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"No problem at all. Come on kids, start thinking about what you want on your pizza." Olivia loaded everyone into her car and headed to the pizza parlor. When they arrived, Olivia pulled a twenty-dollar bill out of her purse and handed it to Karen. "Here, Honey, makes sure everybody gets the same amount of tokens." The kids ran over to the token dispenser, leaving Fitz looking very confused. "The tokens are for the rides and games. That should hold them over until the pizza's ready"

"Then you must let me buy the pizza, since you bought their tokens."

"You've never been here before, have you? Tell you what, we'll split dinner, and you pick up the next round of tokens. Trust me, four dollars per kid doesn't go very far." She ordered the pizzas, and two salads, and they sat and watched the children play while they enjoyed the salads.

"The children certainly get along well, don't they?" He laughed as he watched the two youngest children playing. "Look at the girls, the way the little ones hold hands wherever they go, and the way they follow Karen around. I've really missed a lot of their growing up."

She laid her hand on his. "It's not too late, Fitz. Maybe this talent show is just the thing to get you back into their lives." And maybe mine.

"Perhaps. I just don't know how to start."

She didn't want to tell him that the first thing he needed to was stop hiding in his office. "How about Friday night, bring the kids over after school, they can do their homework, we'll work on the pageant, and you'll all stay for dinner, how's that sound?"

He turned his hand over, wrapping it around hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. "That sounds wonderful, I'm sure they would enjoy that." He looked into her eyes. He was sure that he'd enjoy spending more time with her, as well. It had been a long time since they'd spent any time together.

As she looked into his eyes, something stirred in her that she hadn't felt for a long time. There was something about this man, she loved the way his hand felt around hers, she felt so comfortable being close to him, like the way she felt when she first met Jake. Like the way she felt when they she and Fitz were in Italy. A voice in the back of her head told her to pull her hand away, but her body wasn't listening.

"Number 42? Here's your pizza." The waiter set two large pizzas in front of them, breaking the spell.

Fitz cleared his throat. "Thank you."

Olivia took a deep breath. "I'll go get the kids." As she got up and walked to the play area, Fitz watched her every move. He was definitely looking forward to spending more time with her.

The group settled down to enjoying their pizza, laughing and talking. Anyone watching would have thought them to be a happy family. An elderly couple stopped at their table to admire the children. They smiled at Olivia and Fitz as they patted the youngest girls on the head. "Such lovely children you have."

They smiled at each other, and then back at the couple. "Thank you." They laughed and nudged each other as the couple walked away.

After dinner, Fitz treated the children to another round of tokens, and he and Olivia sat and talked a bit more. She had always been so easy to talk to, and she understood his pain over losing Mellie. That Sunday had been a low point in both their lives, now, two years later, he was finally able to start talking about it. When the children had spent all their tokens, he was tempted to buy another round, just so he could sit and talk with her a bit longer, but Alyssa was yawning, and McKenzie was starting to fuss. Both little girls came over and climbed up into Olivia's lap for comfort. Before Fitz could round up Karen and the boys, the girls were asleep in her arms.

"Oh, goodness, here, let me take Alyssa. Can you carry McKenzie?"

"Yeah, I'm used to it. Karen, Honey, get my keys out of my purse for me, would you? Can you open the doors for us?"

Karen was elated. She'd never been trusted with such a grown up task before. "Sure, Liv." She reached into Olivia's large Michael Khor's bag and fumbled around until she found the keys. "Which one...oh, never mind, it says Range Rover on it, right?"

"Right. Open the back so the boys can get in, then we'll get the girls in their car seats."

"You make this all look so easy, Olivia. How do you juggle everything?"

"I don't work during the school year, well, if it's a one day shoot, I'll work, as long as I'm home by three. Then during the summer, I take the kids with me wherever I'm working."

"Yeah, that means I can't see Jerry all summer again."

"Bryce, you know I only worked a few weeks last summer." She closed the back door and walked around to the side door. "Jake had good life insurance, and I was able to put enough away that I don't have to work all the time." She put McKenzie in her car seat and strapped her in.

"Just enough to pay the bills, huh?" He remembered their conversations in Italy, who was she kidding, she didn't have to work for the rest of her life.

"Well, the house and the cars are all paid for. Jake had a couple of good jobs over the holidays, so he bought me the Audi for our fifth anniversary." She leaned against the side of the vehicle while Fitz strapped Alyssa in her seat, then tapped the side with her hand. "This, he bought the day I told him that I was pregnant with McKenzie. The Audi was fine for just me and Bryce, but no room for a car seat for the baby." She grew quiet as she climbed into the driver's seat. "Everybody buckled up? Boys?"

"Yup, we're set, Mom."

Olivia found an appropriate station on the radio for the ride back to Fitz's house. She could see the boys in the back singing lyrics and having their own mini concert. Jerry was on the drums and Bryce was the lead singer. She smiled and flipped her head back to show Fitz, who smiled and shook his head. They pulled up in front of the house, and Olivia got out to open the back door to let Jerry out. "You going to stay in the back or ride up front with me?"

"I'll come up front, Mom." Bryce hopped out and surprised Fitz with a hug goodbye, then gave Jerry a high five before getting into the front passenger seat.

Fitz gently pulled Alyssa from the car seat, never waking her. "Good night Olivia, we'll see you Friday afternoon, say about four?"

"That will work. See you then." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly, inhaling the soft scent of her perfume one last time. She rubbed his arm. "You'd better get inside, it's freezing out here."

"Be careful going home, the road looks like it's getting icy."

"I will, thanks." She climbed back in and drove off slowly, watching him in her rear view mirror. He stood and watched until she turned the corner, then took the children inside.

**A/N: Thoughts? how cute are these kids? What do you think happened in Italy? What do you think will happen Friday night?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW, you guys are AMAZING! I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this story! Keep the reviews and comments coming they really help and I love them! Again I do not own Scandal these characters are for Shonda Rhimes! (There was a typo, had to re-upload sorry)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Friday Night**

By Friday, Fitz had worked himself into a nervous wreck. All he could think about was Italy, four years ago. She hadn't mentioned it, she couldn't have forgotten, could she? "Fitz, what is WRONG with you today? You've been pacing like a caged tiger." Abby grunted. Abby is Fitz's sassy yet no bullshit partner that helped him open his own agency.

"Worried about your big date tonight, huh?" Tom cast a sideways glance at his boss's business partner to see her reaction.

"Tom, it is NOT a DATE. I'm simply taking the children over to Olivia's for a sort of play date, and to work on the school talent show. Just because we are also eating dinner there does not make it a date...does it? Tom, maybe I'd better bring a nice bottle of wine."

"Great idea! Any idea what she's serving?"

"No idea whatsoever, but considering she's also feeding five children, I'm certain it's nothing too fancy."

"Fitzgerald, since when have you been so interested in the children's school activities? Don't you pay the nanny to take care of these things?"

"Since Jerry volunteered us for the pageant. It seems this is a parent-student cooperative effort. He and his best friend volunteered to chair the event, so Olivia and I were also volunteered. This is not something the nanny should be handling. Anyway the kids should be home soon. We are leaving as soon as they make it here and change. Ok Tom?" He looked at his business suit. "Maybe I should change, as well...something more casual."

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Fitz, we've got work to do, here, what does it matter what you wear?"

He looked at his watch. "Abby, you can handle the rest of the paperwork, can't you? I'm going upstairs to get ready." He exited his office leaving his stunned business partner alone. He went upstairs and straight to his closet. No, this isn't a date dude; you don't need to dress to impress her. He chose a pair of dark charcoal grey slacks, and a white cashmere mock turtleneck. Perfect. Not too dressy, but nice enough that if this WAS meant to be a date, he was dressed for it. He took a quick shower, and as he emerged, he heard the children fighting in the hall. He pulled on his robe and opened his door.

"Karen, Jerry, stop your fighting right now. Go in your rooms and get changed, remember we're going to Olivia's to work on the talent show and for dinner."

"You're really doing this? Cool! Thanks, Dad." Jerry rushed forward and hugged his father before running down the hall to his room. Fitz stepped back into his room and closed the door. He got dressed and spent several minutes working on his hair, making sure it was perfect. As an afterthought, he picked up his bottle of Aramis and splashed a bit on. When he started down the stairs, all three kids were sitting on the bottom stair waiting for him.

"It's about time, Dad." Karen laughed and turned around. "Wow, you look nice. You should get out of your suits more often."

"Yeah Dad, you look good. I think Bryce's mom will be impressed." He sniffed his father as he walked past them. He couldn't remember the last time he'd smelled cologne on his dad.

Tom appeared in the foyer with the bottle of wine Fitz had requested and keys in tow. "I see everyone's ready, I've pulled the car around front."

"Thank you, Tom. Kids, ready?" He herded the children out the door and into the limo. Tom turned left on Fifth Avenue. Five blocks later, he turned up 70th Street. "Tom, I thought they lived on 68th."

"They do, Sir, but we have to go this way, due to the medical center between Park and Lexington."

"If you walk, you can walk right through the medical center, Dad."

"You've walked to their house? It's that close?" Before Jerry could answer, Tom had made a right on Lexington, and a quick left onto 68th, and was pulling up in front of the townhouse.

"Yeah, Dad, it's that close. Isn't it cool? They have four floors and a huge basement. And you should see the back yard!"

The front door of the townhouse flew open and Bryce rushed down the stairs to meet his friend. "Hey, Jer! Hey, everybody, Mom's downstairs in the kitchen, she said to come on in."

Fitz looked up the stairs just in time to see McKenzie trying to go down the stairs after her brother. He bounded up the stairs two at a time and scooped up the child as she started to fall forward. His heart was racing; he realized just how close this baby was to taking a nasty fall down the concrete steps. He checked her out to make sure she hadn't bumped anything, though he was sure she hadn't. She was laughing and trying to give him hugs and kisses. "Come on, kids, let's not leave the door open all afternoon." Tom followed behind the children and shut the front doors. This was a beautiful town home. Bryce took it upon himself to play tour director.

"This is the library. We'll do our homework in here. The living room is back that way, and the fastest way to the terrace is out that back door. You can either get to the garden from there, or from the kitchen downstairs."

"You should see the playrooms, Dad! They EACH have a bedroom AND a playroom of their OWN!" Jerry was pulling his father towards the stairs.

Bryce led them up to the third floor. "Well, this was my parents' room, but after my dad died, mom moved us upstairs, so Kenzie and I could have our own rooms, and she could be across the hall from us. It's kinda cool, our rooms are never a mess, and we have this cool big tub down here." He led them up to the fourth floor, and pointed to the two rooms at the end of the hallway. "Our bedrooms are small, but we have the playrooms, so it doesn't matter." He pointed to the room at the end of the hall, and began to walk that way. "THIS is my favorite room in the whole house." He opened the door and walked inside. Fitz followed him in and looked around. This had to be Olivia's bedroom. There was a white leather sofa filled with overstuffed black pillows over by the brickwork of the chimney. Then he saw the bed. She had a king sized bed with a beautiful white silk comforter and more plush black and white pillows. The bed frame was draped with white mosquito netting, pulled back with black and white sashes. He closed his eyes and could envision her lying on the bed, beckoning him with those inviting dark eyes. He shook his head to clear that vision, although he was sure it was permanently seared into his mind. The children were already laughing and heading down the stairs. Tom looked at him with a slight smile as he closed the door.

"I know what you're thinking." Tom taunted him in a singsong voice.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Tom." He headed down the stairs.

"Exiting the gutter, man." Tom chuckled as he followed his boss and friend down the stairs.

Fitz stopped at the third floor for directions to the kitchen, then headed down two flights of stairs to the first floor. They ended up in a formal dining room, then turned down the hallway and found Olivia working in the kitchen.

She turned around and smiled brightly at them. "Hi, I didn't hear you come in." She walked over and hugged the men warmly.

"Everything smells wonderful, Liv." Fitz smiled at her with a certain twinkle in the blue eyes that she loved so much.

"Thanks. I tried to fix something the kids would eat, and that we'd like as well, so I decided on a ham, and made some baked macaroni and cheese."

He looked at the vegetables on the counter. "And green beans, I see. Those are the children's favorites."

"I know, Jer told me. I'm using you as guinea pigs for dessert. Monica, that's my sister, found a great recipe for baked apples in pastry, so I'm trying it out for her." She pointed to the pantry. "They're in the pantry refrigerator, take a peek."

He walked into the pantry and looked around. Subzero, deep sink, counter space, washer and dryer, even a bathroom. He opened the refrigerator and saw the delectable treats on the top shelf. "They look wonderful."

Tom walked back in from the stairs "Are you staying for dinner, Tom?"

"Oh, no, Mrs. Bal, uh, Miss Pope, I was just helping Mr. Grant get the children into the house. He was busy tending to your little one."

"McKenzie? What happened?"

"Bruce was a bit anxious to see Jerry, and left the door open when he came down the front stairs. His sister tried to follow, and I thought she was going to take a tumble."

Olivia sighed. "I've told him a hundred times to shut the front doors so his sister doesn't go after him. She adores her brother; she thinks she has to follow him wherever he goes. I even find her in bed with him some mornings."

"That's sweet."

Olivia laughed. "Her brother doesn't seem to think so." She opened the door to the dining room. "You want a drink before we get started with the kids?"

"Thanks, I'd love one. Tom, what happened to the wine we brought?"

"I sat in on the table in the library before we went upstairs on the grand tour, sir."

"The grand tour, huh? The bar's in the living room, upstairs. Did he show you the whole house?" Olivia's cheeks flushed at the thought of him in her bedroom.

"Every room but this one. He just pointed it out as we went up the stairs." He looked at the inviting overstuffed sofas and chairs in this room. "Did you decorate the house yourself?"

"Most of it. The den was all Jake; he used it as an office. That way he didn't have to have clients all over the house. The basement is all him, too. I haven't changed it because the boys like it. There's a projection television, wet bar, microwave, comfortable chairs, and sports memorabilia all over the place, even a pool table. I hate going down to the wine cellar when a game's on. If I let him, my father would move in."

"So who's the sports nut, your father or Bryce?"

"Dad, I guess. Bryce likes to watch football, but stops at the playoffs. The boys at school were a bit upset because he wouldn't invite them over for the Super Bowl." She poured him a glass of wine and took it over to him. "You would have been so proud of Jerry, the way he stood by him the other day." Her eyes filled with tears as she turned away from him and clicked on the intercom. The sound of children's laughter could be heard pouring from the speaker. "Do you hear five voices?"

"I think so...yes, there's Karen."

She pushed another button on the keypad. "Bryce?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Ten more minutes, then you kids need to start your homework, all right?"

"Ok, Mom!"

She clicked off the intercom and sat on the sofa. "Sit down; we've got ten minutes of quiet."

Tom chimed in quickly, "Sir, if there's nothing else, I'll head on back to the house. What time shall I pick you up?"

He looked at Olivia. "You think we'll be done by nine?"

"We can be done for tonight by nine."

"Very good, sir. Have a nice dinner."

"You sure you don't want to stay, Tom?"

"Oh, no. I think I'm going to go home and enjoy a nice quiet evening alone. See you at nine, sir."

Fitz watched his butler close the door and walked back over to the large sofa. "This is a nice room, so peaceful."

"Thanks, I think so, too. Would you like a fire?"

"That would be nice, but let me do it." He looked around the room. "Where will I find the logs?"

"On the terrace." She got up, opened the French doors, and pointed him to the stacked firewood. "It's starting to snow again." Fitz grabbed an armful of wood, then Olivia stepped out and picked up some extra, following him to the fireplace. She sat the wood next to the hearth and hurried over to close the doors. "Geez...It's getting COLD!"

"I'll have this fire going in just one second...there." He stood up and looked over at her. "You must be freezing, come over by the fire." She moved over closer to the fire, to take advantage of its warmth. Fitz reached over and rubbed her upper arms to help her warm up. Olivia held her breath as he touched her. His hands were soft and warm. She looked up into his hypnotic blue eyes and shivered slightly. "Still cold? Can I get you a sweater or something?"

"I'm fine, Fitz, thanks." She couldn't believe she was actually hoping he'd take her into his arms to warm her up. Just the mere thought of this caused a warm feeling that started at the tip of her toes and spread through her entire body. "I'd better get the kids down here to do their homework." She walked over and clicked the intercom. "Kids, time's up."

"Be right down, Mom!"

"Hold your sister's hand."

"I've got her, Liv."

"Thanks, Karen."

She listened for the sound of the kid's footsteps coming down the stairs, and then turned back to Fitz. "Can you keep an ear open for them while I go check on dinner? Kenz likes to terrorize her big brother while he does his homework."

"Alyssa does the same thing to Jerry and Karen. How about I take the girls up to the playroom and keep them occupied?"

She grabbed his upper arm and smiled. "That would be a lifesaver. I'll go downstairs and put the macaroni in the oven, baste the ham, get the beans ready to steam...all without a two year old hanging from my leg. I'll turn on the intercom in the kitchen, so if you need me, just talk. The intercom is always open in the playrooms. I'll let you know when it's time for dinner."

"Sounds good. Glad I can help." He watched her disappear down the staircase. "Lyssa, Kenzie, how about we go up and play till dinner?"

Jerry stifled a laugh. "YOU, Dad?"

"Unless you'd rather the girls stay here."

"Uh, no, Dad. Have fun!" Fitz scooped up McKenzie, took Alyssa by the hand, and headed up to the playroom. Down in the kitchen, Olivia switched on the intercom and listened as he laughed and the girls giggled

"I love you, Daddy." Olivia smiled as she pictured Alyssa hugging her father.

"I love you, too, Baby."

Olivia froze as she heard the next voice. "Love you, Daddy." She knew she was just imitating Alyssa. Olivia wiped away a tear, as she thought of her daughter not remembering her father.

"I love you too, Kenzie!" Olivia heard her daughter erupt into giggles yet again, and then Alyssa joined her. THIS she had to see. She climbed the stairs to the living room and checked on the children in the den, then put her finger to her lips as she headed up the stairs to the third floor. She knew they were in the back playroom, so she snuck through the front room into the bathroom to spy on them. Fitz had taken off his shoes, and was on the floor with the two little girls climbing all over him. She smiled, and slowly backed out of the room and headed back down the stairs. She stopped at the den table and checked the boys' homework, then returned to the kitchen. She pulled the ham out of the oven, and put the green beans on the stovetop to steam, then went into the dining room and lit a small fire before setting the table. She always loved this room. Her house was over 125 years old, and this room reflected it. She'd found an old gas light, and had it wired for electricity, and scoured antique fairs looking for the perfect dishes and glassware. When her guests sat to dinner, she liked them to feel like they'd stepped back in time. She lit the candles on the mantle and the sideboard, and dimmed the chandelier slightly. Perfect. She returned to the kitchen and checked the macaroni and cheese. Perfectly browned. She pulled it from the oven and turned off the beans.

"Fitz? Girls? Dinner's ready."

"We'll be right down, Sweetheart" She heard Alyssa giggle. She must have caught his mistake. At least, she thought it was a mistake. SWEETHEART? She decided to let him know she heard him.

"Uh, Honey, will you grab the kids from the den before you come down? Make sure everyone washes up. The older kids can use the second floor bathroom, and you can bring the little ones down here."

She was in the pantry pulling the apples from the refrigerator when Fitz appeared in the kitchen. "You want them to just wash in the sink?"

"No, there's a washroom back here." She opened the door at the back of the pantry. "There's actually one on every floor...except the basement. I keep saying I'm putting one in there, but Byrce says it'll take up too much space."

"What does your father say about it?"

"If I put a bathroom down there, I'll never get rid of him. I always lock this bathroom when he's here, so he has to has up two flights of stairs. Once I have him on the parlor floor, it's easy to just push him out the front door." She laughed. "Maybe next time you're here you can take a look and see what you think." Their eyes met, and they stayed locked in each other's gaze. Suddenly, it felt as if were raining. "Alyssa, McKenzie, we HAVE towels!" The girls had soaked their hands and were shaking the water all over the pantry. Olivia herded them back to the bathroom and dried their hands. "Ok, you two, are you ready to eat?" The girls both nodded. They were met in the kitchen by the older children. "Bryce, will you show our guests to the table, and I'll bring everything in?"

"Sure, Ma."

"Can I help?"

"Thanks, I can manage. One of us needs to be in the dining room with the kids."

"All right, kids, you heard her." He pushed the swinging door open and was amazed by the sight awaiting him. As he sat the children, Olivia appeared with the ham. "This is beautiful."

"Thanks. I love this room."

"I can see why."

She smiled and disappeared back into the kitchen, returning with the macaroni and the green beans. "Oh, I forgot the salad, be right back."

She returned with a tray of salad and a variety of dressings. "Ok, Fitz, why don't you bring me the kids plates."

Fitz collected all the plates and brought them to the sideboard. Olivia filled the plates and Max sat them in front of the children.

"Wow, this looks GOOD!"

"Thank you, Jer!"

"Is there dessert, Mom?"

"It's in the oven, sweetie. I need to take it out in about 10 minutes."

"What is it?"

She glanced at Fitz. "It's a surprise." Fitz smiled and nodded. Bryce looked at the adults and opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it.

The two families sat down to eat, laughing and joking as if they had been together forever.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, back at the Grant house, Tom was trying to enjoy a quiet evening alone, which didn't quite go exactly as he'd planned. When he arrived home, he found Abby sitting in the living room. She was less than pleased to find that he hadn't stayed to spy on Fitz with this woman. She poured a large glass of whiskey and slammed into the office. After about an hour in the office, Abby finally emerged.

"I suppose I'll head on home, Tom. How long is Fitz going to stay over at HER house?"

"I'm picking him up around nine tonight." She looked like she'd lost her only friend. Tom, taking notice of it, sighed, "Miss Whelan, would you care to join me for dinner tonight? I've made more than enough. I was going to eat alone and watch a movie, but I thought, maybe, you'd like to stick around and keep me company."

"Have you lost your mind? I'd rather spend the evening alone than with a glorified servant!"

Well, it was a shot. At least he'd tried to be civil. "Suit yourself." He smiled and turned back to cooking his dinner. Abby walked slowly through the house and headed for her car. She sat inside and watched the snowflakes softly falling against her windshield. Why had she been so hateful to Tom? Normally he gave as good as he got, but tonight...tonight he was...actually NICE. Having company for dinner and someone to enjoy a movie with would have been nice. She started her BMW and headed for her condo. Fitz had said he was going to be busy in the evenings with, oh, what IS that boy's name? She quickly stopped that thought process. She stopped at a red light and looked at the street sign. 68th Street. She smiled and turned on her left blinker. No harm in driving by and scoping out the competition. She got to Park Avenue and realized she'd have to take the roundabout way to get around this medical center. She turned right on Park and then made a quick left on 65th. Another left on 2nd, and she was almost there. Damn one-way streets. She turned left on 69th, and again on Lexington, then there it was 68th Street. She pulled in front of the 4-story townhouse, situated in a quiet neighborhood, among several galleries. The first floor curtains were open, and she could see everyone inside, laughing, talking, not at all like meals at the Grant house. She watched the adults disappear down a hallway, only to emerge with a tray of something, and Olivia was carrying ice cream. Look at her, making her guest help her serve! She kept watching, it actually looked like Fitz was enjoying making the desserts for the children. Abby shook her head. She'd seen enough. Time to go home and heat up a lean cuisine.

Inside the townhouse, the children were busy inhaling the warm apples and ice cream. Once the children were served, the adults sat down to enjoy their dessert.

"Olivia, this is wonderful!. Actually, the whole meal was wonderful. I'd forgotten just how enjoyable having dinner with the family can be." The family?

"Don't you usually have dinner with the kids?"

"No, he hides in his office. We eat with Tom."

Fitz opened his mouth to argue with his son, but found no words. Jerry was right; he HAD been hiding in his office.

"Well, then, you'll all have to come here more often. He can't hide if he has to bring you here." She smiled at him and patted his hand.

"Next time, you'll have to come to OUR house." He wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Actually, I had an idea that might work. Why don't the children all ride home from school together. On the days we work at our house, my driver will bring them there, and when we're working here, the driver can bring them here."

Karen and the boys started jumping in their seats, followed by Alyssa and McKenzie. Olivia laughed at the youngest. "Oh, you two aren't even involved. Fitz, that's a great idea! Do you want to start that Monday?"

"That will be perfect. You can either send Bryce a change of clothes in his backpack, or, better yet, he can keep a couple of outfits in Jerry's room, and I can bring some clothes for Karen and Jerry. Do you have spare room in Bryce's closet?"

"No, but there's room in the hall closet upstairs."

"This is SO cool! It's almost like we'll have two houses!" Karen was smiling as she scraped the last bit of ice cream from her bowl.

"Yeah, but there's a better back yard here."

"Oh, Honey, it's pretty cold to play outside." Seeing the sad look on the boys' faces, she softened a bit. "Well, I suppose I can build a fire and make cocoa for after you play." She looked around the table. "Ok, if everyone's done, we really need to get started on this pageant. Have you men come up with any ideas?"

"Liv, I'll take the girls upstairs, if you want. We can play while you and Dad work with the boys."

"Karen, that would be such a help! Thanks so much!"

Jerry didn't want to be outdone. "Bryce and I will take the dishes to the kitchen."

"You want us to load the dishwasher, Ma?"

"No, you get settled in the living room, and I'll be there in just a minute. It won't take me long." She watched Karen pick up McKenzie and take Alyssa's hand and head up the stairs. Fitz was in the kitchen with the boys, helping them rinse the dishes. "Ok, men, why don't you go get more wood for the fire in the living room while I load the dishwasher." She popped her son lightly with towel as he left the room. Once the dishwasher was loaded, Olivia grabbed her notepad from the drawer and, after a checking the girls over the intercom, headed up to the living room. As she stepped off the staircase, she saw the three boys wrestling in front of the fireplace. She walked over to move the screen in front of the fire, and was tackled by Jerry and Bryce. She landed with a thud...right on top of Fitz. His hands came around her back to steady her, and she felt herself relax in his arms. This DID feel good. She was pressed against his chest; lower bodies almost glued together, her legs between his. Aware of the extremely intimate position they were in, and of the snickering of their sons, Olivia slowly started to pull from his grasp. Did she imagine it, or did he caress her back as she rose off him?

"I didn't hurt you did I, Mom?'

"No, Honey, I'm ok, but I think I crushed Fitz." She reached her hand out to help him up.

"Nothing broken, Livvie." His eyes never left hers as he stood up to face her. "But you boys need to be more careful, you could have hurt your mother."

The boys looked at each other and giggled, and Jerry whispered, "OUR mother?"

Olivia grabbed a pen from the mantle and sat cross-legged on the floor. "Ok, tell me your ideas, guys."

"Well, we thought a parent-child talent competition might be fun." They saw the look exchanged by their parents. "You know, the kids compete, and the parents compete, and the parent and their child that has the highest score wins."

Olivia looked confused. "Do you mean highest combined score, honey? Like if Jerry got a 1st place, and Fitz got 4th, and you got a second and I got a third, you and I would win?"

"Actually, Liv, THAT would be a tie." Fitz grinned at her.

"Oh, did I say 4th? Fitz got a 5th place. There, now we win." She winked at her son.

"Well, we'd have to figure out how to do the points to make it fair for everyone. I mean you and Fitz can sing, but can you dance?"

"You sing Olivia? Do you dance, too?"

"Maybe we can find a scoring for removing a high heel from a little boogers butt! Bryce, that's a secret."

"So, that's a yes. Actually, I dance a bit, too, but it's been a long time."

"I haven't done either since before the kids were born, Fitz."

"What if we get them to sing together, Jer.?"

"Yeah, as a finale. That would be perfect!"

"So, let me get this straight. You want us to produce, direct and STAR in this production of yours?"

"Well, gee, Dad, yeah." They were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Olivia looked at her watch.

"That must be Tom, it's almost nine."

"Ah, Dad, do we have to go?"

"Jerry, it's getting late, I'm sure Olivia needs to start getting her children to bed."

"Boys, why don't you go upstairs and let the girls know it's time." She watched the boys stomp up the stairs, then turned back to Fitz. "If you don't have any plans tomorrow, why don't you let Jer spend the night, I can bring him back tomorrow afternoon."

"Why don't you plan on staying for dinner? Bring pajamas for Kenzie, and I can have the nanny get her ready for bed if she gets tired. We can order pizza and all watch a movie. If the kids get tired, they can just sleep over."

"That sounds nice. I'd like that." They walked to the door and let Tom in.

"So, how was dinner?"

Olivia laughed and patted his arm. "It was great."

"You need to get her recipe for baked apples, Tom. You need to try them"

"I saved you one, Tom. You'll just need to warm it up."

"Oh, thank you." He looked at his employer. "I suppose I'll need the recipe, too. Unless, of course, you're willing to come and prepare it every time he wants it." He looked at Fitz slyly. The lame attempt at matchmaking was NOT lost on Fitz, who narrowed his eyes at his friend in a warning.

Olivia didn't miss this either, and smiled at Tom mischievously. "I think I can handle that, Tom. Let me go get your dessert." The two men watched Olivia go down the stairs.

"Dad? Earth to Dad! You gonna give me my jacket?" Jerry was tugging his coat out of his father's hands.

"Oh, sorry, Son. How would you like to stay here tonight? Olivia's invited you to sleep over and she'll bring you home tomorrow when she comes for dinner."

The boys high fived each other. "YES!"

Olivia's head bobbed up the stairs. "I take it you told them?"

"Told them what?" Fitz grinned at her. She liked this man. He was a good father, fun to be around, and he WASN'T all over her. He was...comfortable. And that scared her to death.

She put her arms around the boys and smiled. "Now I've got someone to shovel snow tomorrow! We're going to have such a good time!"

Jerry looked up at her wide-eyed. "You don't PAY someone to shovel the snow?"

Bryce laughed. "Yeah, she pays me...and if you help, you'll get paid, too!"

"Cool. I'm movin' in here, Dad."

"Me, too!" Alyssa hugged Olivia's legs.

"Well, we'll have to turn one of the playrooms into a bedroom, then."

Bryce jumped up and down. "Really? Jerry and I can have the room with the closets, and the other room can be the playroom, and Alyssa can have my old room. Can they really move in, Mom?"

"Bryce, NO! We can't just steal someone else's children."

"Well, Fitz and Karen can move in, too. Karen can have the play room, and Fitz can sleep in your room."

Olivia felt her cheeks flush and her mouth go dry. "Sweetie, they have their own house." She bent over and checked the buttons on Alyssa's coat. "Why don't you say goodbye, and you boys go up and get ready for bed? Get a pair of your pajamas for Jerry." The boys hugged Fitz and raced up the stairs.

"Night, Karen, sweet dreams, Honey." She gave the girl a warm hug.

"Night, Liv, thanks for dinner, and for taking my brother off my hands for at least a day. You know, he COULD move in, if Dad says it's ok."

"Karen! Take your sister and get in the car."

"Yes, Daddy. Come on Alyssa."

"Bye. I love you." Alyssa hugged Olivia again.

"I love you, too, Sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alyssa hugged McKenzie tightly. "Love you, Kenzie" McKenzie started to cry and clung to Alyssa. Olivia reached down and pulled the girls apart, causing McKenzie to start crying louder.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Kenz, you'll see her tomorrow! Sorry, Fitz. I'd better get her to bed. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

He rubbed her arm gently, then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow. I hope Jerry isn't too much trouble."

She smiled. This made two times he'd kissed her. Maybe he hadn't forgotten Italy after all. "He'll be fine. Be safe going home." She watched him walk down the stairs and get into the limo, then stepped back and locked the front door before putting her daughter down. "What got IN to you, young lady?" She locked the second door and started turning off lights, then scooped up the toddler and headed up stairs. "Ready for your bath, little one?" She put her down in the playroom. Pick out some toys and throw them in the tub, I'll be right there." She walked to intercom and pushed the button. "Bryce? Could you bring me some pajamas for your sister, please?"

"Sure, Ma!" She heard laughter, then her son's footsteps running down the stairs.

"How many times have I asked you to NOT run on the stairs? Now, it's getting late, you two find a book and read for a few minutes, while I bathe your sister, then it's bedtime." He handed her the pajamas. "Thanks, Honey."

"Okaaaay." He did NOT look happy about this.

"You've got all day tomorrow to play with Jer."

"I know, sorry. Night, I love you."

"I love you more!" Olivia finished bathing her daughter, and then settled her in bed with her favorite book. She hadn't read two pages, and the child was sound asleep. She climbed out of the small bed and pulled the covers over the sleeping toddler, and then padded next door to check on the boys. She smiled as the light fell on the fort they'd built to sleep in. She closed the door and turned off the hall light, then made her way to her own room. As she changed into her pajamas, she thought about the man she'd spent the evening with. He was so different from her husband. He was a grown up, well most of the time. She pictured Fitz on the floor playing with the children. Was he as comfortable with her as she was with him? She reached for the book on her night table, then thought better of it and switched off the light. Those boys would probably be up at the crack of dawn.

Fitz was staring at the ceiling, wide-awake. He touched his hand to his mouth, still feeling her soft skin as he kissed her cheek. Her intoxicating perfume still had him in her spell. She was warm, loving, beautiful, and so easy to talk to. He'd found himself talking about things he never told anyone, but he could tell her. She understood his pain, and he understood hers. That Sunday morning two years ago had changed both of their lives, left their children with only one parent. He turned over and fluffed his pillow. He needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow the house would be full of children, and he wanted to be able to stay up late to be with her.

**A/N: uh, oh the kids are planning on having 2 homes...say whaaaaaat?! Memories are coming back for Olivia and Fitz, hmmmm! stay tuned you will find out what happened shortly, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I had ideas and didn't want to forget, plus I was in the writing mood! Answers will be given in this chapter! I don't own Scandal all characters for Shonda Rhimes! (So sorry for another name typo. I have GOT to stop listening to other convos as I write lol) #KerryOn**

**Happy reading!**

Olivia woke to the sound of her daughter giggling, and two muffled voices. She put on her robe and walked quietly to her door to listen. She peeked around the corner and could see the boys in McKenzie's room. Her son was actually trying to dress his sister, asking her to be quiet so Mommy could sleep. Now wasn't THAT just too precious for words. She quickly tiptoed back to her bed and tossed her robe over her sofa, then climbed back under the covers.

"Hold her hand, Jer., I'm gonna turn Mom's intercom on."

"What are ya doin' that for?"

"It's a RULE. If we're on another floor, we have to keep the intercom open."

Olivia carefully pulled the covers over her face, so her son couldn't see her start to laugh. He pushed the button for the playroom and headed back into the hallway.

"You always follow the rules, don't you?"

"Well, YEAH, don't you?

"I don't think Dad HAS any rules and the nannies just make them up as they get to know us."

"Well, if your dad hangs around my mom too much, THAT'LL change."

They laughed as they each took one of McKenzie's hands and helped her down the stairs. Olivia continued listening over the intercom as they entered the playroom.

"You know, dude, that wouldn't be too bad, my dad and your mom getting together. I mean, I miss my mom a lot. Dad's never paid attention to any women since mom died, but I think he likes your mom."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I kinda miss my dad, too. He wasn't always a jerk. Last night, when your dad was playing with us, it was like we were brothers, and he was my dad, too."

"I know, and did you see the look on their faces when your mom fell on him? And he called her OUR mother. THAT was cool. Dad actually seems happy around her. Ok, so now, what do we do? We want to be brothers; Kenz and Lyssa already think they're sisters. What about Karen? If we could just get rid of her."

"Why? Karen's cool! And the girls follow her around and leave us alone. Kenzie, take that out of your mouth. Let me have it. Here, play with this." He handed her a large car, and watched her push it around the floor. "It's hard to play when you have to watch a two year old."

"Who has to watch her? WE have a nanny! Nanny Amanda can watch her."

"That's just when we're at your house. Wha? You're up to something, Jer. I KNOW that look. It's the one that usually means you're gonna be in the principal's office."

"We need to all live in one house. My house is bigger, but you have the cool playroom."

"If you guys move in here, we won't HAVE the playrooms."

"Ok, so we live in my house. You and I share a room, Alyssa and McKenzie share; Karen can have her own room...and your mom moves into my dad's room with him."

"Shouldn't they get married first?"

"Yeah, I guess so. So how're we gonna do this?" The boys stared at each other for a minute. "Tom! We can ask Tom to help us."

"What, we're gonna walk up to your driver and tell him that we want our parents to get married and we want him to help us push them together?"

"Exactly! You know Tom. He's more like our uncle than our driver; I see how he looks at Dad and your mom when they're together. I'm sure he's already got the wedding planned."

Olivia got out of bed and pulled on her robe. She moved over to her sofa to hear better. She couldn't believe how sneaky these boys could be. Well, Fitz had warned her about Jerry. So they were planning to try to push her and Fitz together. Well, everyone's got to have a hobby. She smiled. She couldn't wait to fill Fitz in on this plan. She reached over and turned up the volume on the intercom while she got dressed.

"The first thing we need to do is make a list of all the things they like. Mom likes those white roses. You can get her to do almost anything if you bribe her with Godiva, she loves fresh fruit, any kind of cheese cake, and mint chocolate chip ice cream is her favorite dessert."

"Dad's harder, he never shares anything. He likes good cigars, and scotch. He eats cereal for breakfast with toast. He likes Earl Grey tea. OH, Vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce."

"The main thing, is to get them together as much as possible. Have you SEEN the way they look at each other when they think we aren't looking? And Dad's kissed her TWICE."

"Yeah, on the cheek, big whoop."

Olivia laughed and touched her cheek. Yeah, it WAS a big whoop. She could still feel where his lips burned into her.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Uh, oh. Good morning, Ma!" Bryce looked at Jerry and made a face. His mother was listening; he just wondered how much she'd heard.

"G' morning, sweetie. Are the other kids up?"

"Yeah, we got Kenzie dressed; she's playing with her dolls."

"Ok, Honey, I'm gonna go down and make breakfast. You want waffles or oatmeal?"

"Waffles, please!"

She clicked off her intercom and headed down the stairs, stopping at the playroom door to watch her children play. She saw McKenzie climbing all over Jerry, and how patient he was with her. The boys simply moved her back to her dolls, played with her for a few seconds, then went back to their trucks. "Oh, hi, Ma. You know, Kenzie really needs a sister to play with, she can really be a pest sometimes."

"I know, honey, sorry. Thanks for keeping an eye on her. As for the sister, she got lucky and got a big brother instead."

"You can borrow Lyssa, I'm sure Dad won't mind bringing her over." Olivia saw Bryce kick his friend gently.

"Well, guys, we're going over to Jer's house later today, the girls can play then...so for now, be nice to the baby."

"Why don't you just have another baby, Ma? I mean, Kenzie's almost three."

"Because I'm not married, sweetie."

"Well, Dad's not married, and HE has three kids."

Olivia took a deep breath. Boy, when these kids play matchmaker, they just jump right in! "Yes, honey, but he was married to your mom when he had you three kids."

"You don't want any more kids?" Man, this was one path she did NOT want to walk down.

"Sure she does, Jer. She just didn't want any more kids with my dad."

"Bryce! Where did THAT come from?"

"Dad and Uncle Chuck talked about it, down in the man room. You were upstairs; it was right after you came home from Italy."

"And you remember that? Oh! Honey, your dad and I never got to talk about having more kids; Kenz was only six months old when Daddy died."

"So why don't you get married to someone else?"

Olivia had just about enough of this. "Because I already have a wonderful man in my life. And I need to go cook him breakfast."

Jerry snickered. "Oh, Dad's coming for breakfast?"

Olivia gave the boys a backwards glance as she headed down the stairs. Could the boys see how she felt about Fitz?

"She looked mad; you think we went too far?"

"Oh, yeah, Jer. That last thing about your dad coming to breakfast...too much. We'd better lay off during breakfast. I know my mother, she'll get so mad, she'll cancel dinner at your house tonight."

"Yeah, and this dinner thing could be good. Pizza and movies in front of a fireplace. We'll make sure Tom takes us to get the movies. He can pick out a good romantic movie for them after the little kids go to bed."

"Romantic movie? Yuck, Bryce.!"

"Geesh, do I have to think of everything? We'll watch the other movie, then, when only the romantic movie is left, we say, oh, yuck, and go upstairs, leaving THEM on the couch to watch the movie, in front of the fireplace."

"This could work. Come on, Kenzie, let's go downstairs and see if Mom has the waffles ready yet."

Olivia was still thinking about how sneaky her son was being. I can't believe those boys are scheming to get Fitz and me to fall for each other. She stood stirring the waffle batter, staring out the back window at the snow falling. She actually remembered the first time she'd met him. It was the summer of 2008. Jake had insisted she go to parents' night at Bryce's school with him. He'd met some "June Cleaver" type mother, and he wanted to introduce them. She didn't have time to be June Cleaver, she was too busy working. She was with her son in the corner of the room, looking at his drawings, when Jake brought them over. This drop dead gorgeous brunette, and her husband. She heard the introduction, but when she shook the man's hand, her world went fuzzy. She heard something about a lot in common, work, photography, music and fashion. She'd never felt a connection with anyone like that before or since. She saw him a couple more times before she left that winter. She saw him briefly, when she picked Bryce up from his play dates with Jerry. Then there was Italy. She was there for nine months. A month after she arrived, she was at the hotel bar having a drink with a man she'd met that day. The man pointed over to his intoxicated brother. It was Fitz.

He had just heard from his private investigator, telling him that he'd found evidence that his wife was having an affair. He spent the first half of the day drinking, and the evening planning on how to leave her. Olivia had helped him to his room, fought off his advances, and then given in to his pleading that she stay with him. She was shocked to wake up in his arms in the morning. The next six months were filled with romantic nights, passionate kisses, and gentle caresses. She had fallen in love with him, and he assured her that he loved her, but also still loved his wife. When he found out his wife was expecting their third child, they knew they had to stop the relationship. He returned to New York a month before she did, and they promised never to speak of their time together again. The one thing she regretted was that she'd never allowed him to make love to her. She knew she was right, once they were both home, they'd never be able to maintain a casual relationship, had they become lovers. They'd gone on with their lives, him with Mellie, she with Jake, until the accident. The last two years they'd avoided each other. Now that they were pushed together, things were happening quickly. Had she fallen back in love with him already? Oh, come on, Olivia, pull it together girl.

"Mother, earth to mom..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey, I was daydreaming, what did you say?"

"I said the phone's for you, didn't you hear it?"

"No, I didn't, thanks." She took the phone from her son. "Hello?"

"Good morning, I didn't wake you, did I?"

Only from daydreaming about you! "Good morning, Fitz. No, you didn't. I was just making waffles for the kids."

"That's exactly what we have over here." He laughed gently. "I was thinking, what if you came over right after breakfast. The news said we're supposed to get a big snowstorm this afternoon, and if come over earlier, you can miss it." There really was a storm coming, but the truth was, he couldn't wait to see her.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll get the kids fed and get everything packed up, and we'll be over soon."

"Great. Jerry's been behaving, hasn't he?"

"He always does when he's over here. I'll see you in an hour or so."

"Sounds wonderful. See you then."

She hung up the phone and turned to the kids. "Well, it looks like we're going to Jerry's earlier than planned, guys. Why don't you boys set the table while I get the waffles made, and we'll head over as soon as we're done?"

The boys ran into the dining room and gave each other high fives. This day was getting better and better.

By the time Olivia got the kids packed up and ready the snow had already started to fall more heavily. By the time she reached Oak Avenue, she could barely see the road. She crept the Range Rover down the middle of the road, and then turned up 75th. As she reached the Grant house, she breathed a sigh of relief. There was Tom out front, clearing a parking space for her.

"Man, Tom, the snow is really coming down! Oak is so bad; I could hardly see the road!"

"Here, let me take the baby inside."

"Thanks." She pulled McKenzie from her car seat and handed the child to the butler, who carried her quickly into the house. The boys each grabbed a backpack and ran inside, leaving Olivia to bring the suitcase. She pulled it out with a jerk, and slipped on the snow. As she started to fall, she felt strong arms lift her back up.

"Let me get that for you."

"Thanks, Fitz. That's twice now you've kept me from falling on my ass."

"My pleasure. Good thing you got here when you did, you might not have made it had you waited until later."

"I almost didn't make it now. The roads are a mess, and the plows haven't come through yet." She stepped into the entryway of the house and pulled off her hat, shaking the snow from it. "I should call my mother, and let her know where I am so she doesn't worry. She usually calls on the weekend, and if she finds out I'm not home in this blizzard, she'll panic."

"Good idea. Why don't you come sit by the fire, and I'll get you something warm to drink first." He took her hat and coat and hung them in the closet by the front door before leading her into the living room.

"Where did the kids go?"

Fitz laughed. "They're already upstairs playing. Nanny Tanner was heading that way, so she took Kenzie up to Alyssa's room, and the boys are in Jerry's room. Would you like coffee or cocoa? Never mind, that's a silly question."

"Wha?"

"Asking YOU if you want chocolate."

"Very funny, mister." He remembered! "I'll call my mother while you're in the kitchen." She laughed as she watched him head down the hallway to the kitchen. He was just too adorable. She picked up the portable phone and punched in her mother's number. Fitz returned with the cocoa while she was still talking to Maya, so he placed the cup on the table next to her. Olivia reached over and scooped up a bit of the whipped cream with her finger and stuck it in her mouth. She repeated this several times, absently licking her finger as she listened to her mother. Fitz sat across the room watching her, holding back the urge to let her use his own fingers for the whipped cream.

"Mom, I gotta go. No, we're not leaving the house until the storm stops. He's upstairs, I'll have him call ya later. Ok, Ma, stay warm. I will, I'm in front of the fire right now. Love you more. Bye, Ma." She sat the phone down and picked up her cocoa. "Thanks. Boy, can that woman talk. She's on my case because we didn't go to HER place when the storm started. She's got a two bedroom with one bathroom, no WAY am I taking the kids over there to get snowed in!"

"She's in Queens, isn't she?"

Olivia nodded. "Yup. She wouldn't let me buy her something over here. She's been in in Queens all her life, and she's happy there."

"And you weren't?"

"Oh, yeah, I was. However, I was in Manhattan every day working, and when I had the chance to buy my house… Fitz, it was a steal, I couldn't pass it up. It was an estate sale, and her family lived in Europe. They recognized me from the ads I was doing there at the time, so they sold it to me. I got it for almost half what it was worth. I wasn't even old enough to sign the contracts. Daddy had to come over and sign everything for me."

"How old were you?"

"Seventeen. I loved the area, all the galleries. Jake was doing his shows around there, and he'd come by and visit. I thought I was so head over heels in love with him."

"You weren't?"

She looked around for her children. "You know, I don't think I really ever was. Everyone thought we made such a great couple. The model and her photographer. I'd never dated anyone else; I guess he was just...comfortable. Everybody assumed we'd get married, so we did. He wanted kids, someone to cook and clean for him, wait on him hand and foot. I'd been working since I was 10; I was ready for someone to take care of ME. Then I got pregnant with Bryce on our honeymoon. I thought, GREAT, a break from work. Jake had other things in mind. I didn't show until my seventh month, so I kept working, THEN I did maternity shoots. I was so happy when Bryce was born, I finally got a break!"

"But, you went right back to work, didn't you? After Bryce was born?"

"Not right away. I had just turned twenty; I had a new baby to take care of, and I THOUGHT, an adoring husband. He started getting calls for jobs, but I never saw any payment for them, just more and more money being taken out of our mad money account."

"Mad money account?"

"I opened an account to put extra money in to be used for fun. You know nice dinners, movies, a new car, whatever we wanted. That way we never touched the savings or any of the investments. He always had an excuse, actually tried to tell me once that he had his checks going right to our accountant. Please! Our accountant was my Uncle Jeff! Jake never took the high paying jobs; he liked the ones that could get him recognition, awards, stuff like that. The money was being spent somewhere, and it wasn't on me."

"So you had to work to pay the bills."

"No, I worked because I'm an overachiever and I like nice things. Remember, I grew up in Queens, I was determined that my kids were never gonna know what it was like to go to bed hungry, or wish they had nice toys and clothes like their friends. What I forgot, was that even though we didn't have a lot of money, we were rich in love. Oh, don't get me wrong, I love my kids more than anything. I just wasn't a very good mother when Bryce was a baby. I taxied him around to photo shoots, he had to listen to his father and me scream at each other, finally, I just couldn't take any more yelling, being pressured to have another baby, Jake's running around with other women...and I packed up my son and took him to Italy. I had a job offer there, it was gonna last six months. I hadn't been there a week, when Jake showed up with his parents and took Bryce back to New York. So now, here I was, alone in Italy."

"You weren't alone when I first saw you there."

Olivia laughed. "You actually remember that night? You were in worse shape than I was!"

"Right, right. Someone had told me they saw Mellie with another man at home, I was sure she was having an affair."

"Exactly, and you were looking to pay her back. I was never so tempted in all my life; you know that, don't you?"

"I could tell."

"As mad as I was at Jake, I knew he'd have an idea about Mellie, so I called him, and he told you there was NO way she was having an affair. You still didn't believe him, and invited me to your room. Believe me, if it was anyone else, the mood I was in that night...I guess it was a good thing it WAS you." She threw back her head and laughed. "You were so cute. You took most of your clothes off, trying to seduce me. It was really sexy the way you tripped trying to get your pants off over your shoes." She put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Sorry, it's funny NOW, I really felt bad for you then. I helped you up, took off your shoes and socks, then got you some aspirin; because I KNEW you were gonna need it. Then I put you in bed, and you held on to me and begged me to stay, you promised to be a gentleman."

"My GOD! I woke up smelling perfume in the morning, and I was certain that I'd..."

"Nope, you were a good boy. I think I started to fall in love with you that night. Did you ever say anything to anyone?"

"No, I never told anyone about us. Well, Stephen knew. Did you ever tell Jake?"

"Are you kidding? Even though nothing happened, he'd have made a big deal out of it. I'd tried to push the whole thing out of my mind. But recently, I've been trying to think of a way to torture you about that first night." She giggled again, and then looked down into her empty cup.

"Oh, really?" He laughed with her. He loved the way she always could make him laugh. "Ready for another cup? Extra whipped cream this time?" She smiled and nodded. He picked up her cup, returning shortly with two fresh cups, piled high with cream. "You should see the snow coming down now." He reached over and flipped on the television. "Maybe there's something about the storm on the news channel." Fitz switched the channels until he found the weather. No sign of the snow letting up anytime soon. "I guess sending Tom out for movies is out of the question."

"I brought a couple over, just in case. We can always pull out some games and play with the kids."

"That sounds wonderful...Olivia, what's the matter?" She was sitting staring at the television, tears in her eyes. He moved over onto the sofa next to her. "Livvie?" He looked at the television again. It was a commercial for Valentine's Day. He knew exactly how she felt, such a romantic day, and she was alone. Maybe they could spend it together this year. He took her face in his hands and gently turned her to face him. "I hate Valentine's Day, too."

"That's not it, and I don't know why it always upsets me. DAMN. Jake and I were married on Valentine's Day. I'm fine most of the time; just some days get to me more than others." Fitz pulled her to him and she cried on his shoulder for several minutes. When she started to relax, he looked into her reddened eyes, and wanted to cry himself. He reached up and began wiping her tears away, and straightening her smudged make up.

"Maybe you should use waterproof for a few days." She smiled at him. "That's better, that's the smile I love." Even tear stained and smudged, this woman was beautiful. She deserved someone who could appreciate her inner beauty as well as her outward appearance. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She reached up and put her hands over his, then moved her face to kiss his palm. That put Fitz's self-restraint meter right over the top; he pulled her to him and pressed his mouth hard over hers. She moved her hands over his face, behind his head, running her fingers through his dark curls at the base of his neck. He felt her tongue move along his lips, and he quickly darted his own out to meet hers. Time felt like it had stopped for Olivia. Her last coherent thought was that she'd never been kissed like this in her life, and she was terrified she never would again. When they finally came up for air, Olivia laid her head on his chest, trying to catch her breath. She could hear his heart pounding, matching the wild beating of her own. He held her close, stroking her hair gently.

"Fitz..."

"Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah. More all right than I've felt in a long time." The sound of snickering came from the staircase. They looked up in time to see their two son's running back up the stairs. "Oh, I'm sure THAT made them happy."

"Do you think they saw us?"

"I'm sure of it. Don't worry, this fits right in with their plan."

"What plan is that?" She filled him in on the conversation she'd overheard on the intercom. "You aren't serious?"

"And they're gonna ask Tom to help them. All three a bunch of noseys, if ya ask me."

Olivia's stomach made a sound that proved she was hungry. They both looked at each other and chuckled. "Let's go fix that shall we?" Fitz asked as he stroked Olivia's cheek.

He stood up and reached for her hand. He led her into the dining room and sat her down next to his place at the head of the table. Nanny Tanner arrived with the children and began seating them around their parents. She tried to put the younger girls next to their parents, which wasn't going well at all.

"Want Lyssaaaaaa!" McKenzie began to wail and reach across the table. Alyssa's lower lip came out and Olivia knew she'd better act fast, or they'd have two screaming little girls on their hands. She looked at how the nanny had seated the kids, his on one side, hers on the other. This would never do.

"O.K., let's see, Bryce, you trade places with Alyssa, and Karen, would you mind sitting between Alyssa and McKenzie, in case they need help?"

The nanny put her hands on her hips and looked at her employer. "Mr. Grant!"

"Yes?"

"This is where the children always sit."

"This is fine, as long as the boys can behave, they can sit together, and the girls will let the rest of us eat in peace as long as they are together." Nanny Tanner glared at Olivia before stomping out of the room.

"Well, what's her problem? We used to get along fine."

"She's got a thing for Dad." Karen had her face buried in her plate.

"What did you say, Karen?" Fitz put his fork down and stared at his daughter.

"She likes you, Dad. She's made it pretty obvious."

Fitz rolled his eyes and glanced over at Olivia, who was trying not to laugh.

"You're not helping, Olivia."

"Sorry. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, let's just ignore it for now, maybe once she sees..." He stopped as Olivia looked over at him. "Sees that I only see her as the nanny, she'll know there is no chance for anything else."

Olivia was ready to talk about something else. "So, what are we going to do this afternoon? I brought a couple of movies, or after the girls are napping, we can play some games."

Karen smiled at Olivia. "All of us? Like a family? We haven't done that since..."

"I know, Sweetheart, and I'm sorry. Olivia's a good influence on me, I guess. From now on, things will be different."

"Cool. Thanks, Liv."

Fitz leaned over and whispered. "Thanks, LIV?" She reached under the table and squeezed his knee gently. The rest of the meal everyone discussed the plans for the day, what movies they wanted to watch, and what would happen if the storm didn't let up. They boys were thrilled at the prospect of being together all weekend. Once they were all done lunch, Nanny Tanner appeared to take Alyssa up for her nap.

"Oh, I'll take her, Amanda. I always read to Kenzie before her nap, so I'll just take care of both of them." She picked up her daughter and took Alyssa by the hand. "Come on, Ladies, nap time."

"K, Mommy." Alyssa looked up at Olivia and smiled as Olivia escorted them up to Alyssa's bedroom. She pulled the girls shoes and socks off and settled them under the covers before grabbing a book from the top of the dresser. Before she was done reading, both girls were sleeping. She picked up the toys they'd left on the floor and put them into the toy box, before turning off the light and closing the door. The boys were across the hall, so she stopped in to remind them about the sleeping little ones, and then headed downstairs, where she found Fitz sitting in his overstuffed chair reading.

"That was fast." He looked up from his magazine and smiled.

"I think the older kids wore them out this morning. They were asleep before I finished the book." She plopped down on the sofa and pulled the blanket around her shoulders.

"How about some tea to warm you up?"

"That would be wonderful. No, don't get up, I can find everything. Would you like some?"

"You're sure you don't mind?"

She walked past him and ran her hand over his head. "I wouldn't have offered if I minded. Sugar and milk?"

"Perfect. Thanks."

She walked into the kitchen where she found Amanda doing the dishes. "Amanda, where do you keep the tea?"

She pointed to the canisters on the kitchen island. "The tea and the sugar are in the canisters."

Amanda stood back and watched her heating the water. "You've just taken over, haven't you? You never mentioned you were interested in him."

"I didn't realize I was, Amanda. Come on, he's your BOSS."

"Yeah, and I adore these kids. You come along, and he doesn't even need me anymore."

"He's still paying you isn't he? Calm down, I'm not movin' in. I would like to pay you extra for helping out with my kids when they're over here, though. I know they're good kids, but Kenzie is a handful, just because she's so little."

"Isn't Mr. Grant already paying you extra for her children?"

"What? Fitz is paying you to take care of MY kids?"

"Yeah, he is. He's even paying me for today, and YOU'RE doing everything."

The teapot started to whistle, and Olivia pulled it off the fire. She assembled the two cups and poured the water in before pulling the milk from the refrigerator. "If you want to earn your money, you can go upstairs and keep an eye on the boys. They can get into trouble pretty quickly." She picked up the cups and returned back to the living room."

"Thanks, Sweetheart."

"You're welcome, Honey." She grinned, realizing he'd never even looked up from his reading. "I offered to pay Amanda for watching Bryce and Kenzie."

"That's not necessary, Olivia, I've already taken care of that."

"I know. I can afford to pay for my own child care, Fitz."

He put down the book and moved over next to her on the couch. "I know. I just felt that since I was the one that insisted you come here, that I should be the one to pay. Isn't it proper for a man to pay for his date's babysitter?"

"How the hell should I know? I've never had a date since I had kids."

"You haven't dated since Jake died?" He couldn't believe such a beautiful woman hadn't had many offers.

"I never met anyone I wanted to spend any time with."

"What about me?"

"I think I answered that question before lunch." She smiled seductively at him.

"Tell me again. He reached over and pulled her to him, kissing her softly.

She felt her head begin to swim again. "Fitz…" she whispered trying to focus "…we promised to play with the kids."

He trailed kisses down her neck. "Don't they have to take naps?"

"Mmmm...Ahhhh...no, just the little ones."

"Too bad." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. What was that look, panic? Confusion? "I'll go up and get the kids. The games are in the closet by the door, why don't you go pick a couple."

She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "Any requests?"

"Let's leave Candy Land for when the little ones are playing, shall we?"

"Oh, can't we just lose that one all together? If Kenzie had her way, we'd play that game from the time she wakes until she goes to sleep."

"Hide it, will you?" He laughed and took her as they walked into the foyer. "I'll be right down." He kissed her cheek before climbing the stairs. She located Candy Land and pushed it to the back of the closet, then chose two games and carried them to the living room table.

The kids gathered around the table and they all spent an enjoyable afternoon playing games, watching television, and standing in the doorway watching the solid sheet of snow pouring down. Olivia's Range Rover was now buried in snow.

"Can we go play in it, Mom?"

"Oh, Honey, I don't know, it's coming down pretty hard." She looked over at Fitz for help.

"Yeah, Dad, please? Just for a little while?" Fitz looked over at Olivia and back to the boys. "Go put your boots on, and grab your coats, hats and gloves."

"Fitz!"

"I'll go out with them; we'll stay right in front."

"Fitz, cars won't see if they go into the street."

He pulled her into his arms. "Look at me." She looked into his eyes; he could see she was petrified. "I'm not going to let anything happen to them. We'll stay right in front, next to your car. If one of them steps one foot off the curb, I'll drag them both in. Look outside, there are NO cars on the road, it's been snowing too hard. Trust me?"

She sighed and laid her head on his chest. "Yes, I trust you. Fitz, I almost lost him once..."

"I know you did. Try not to worry, we'll be fine. Why don't you go fix yourself some tea, and go sit by the fire. Better yet, why don't you and Karen make some cocoa for everyone, for when we come inside."

She watched her son plodding down the stairs in his snow boots. "Bryce, you listen to Fitz, and stay out of the street."

"I will, Ma. Don't worry, I know the rules. Stay outta the street, listen to the grown up in charge."

"Ok, smarty. Have fun boys." She giggled. "All three of you." She closed the door behind them and watched the boys pummel Fitz with snowballs. He was gonna be so sorry he volunteered to take them outside.

"Karen, wanna help me make some cocoa?"

"Yeah! I never get to cook or make things around here."

"Stick with me, kiddo." She put her arm around the girl, and they headed for the kitchen, where Olivia talked Karen through the cocoa making process. Tom stood back and watched with amusement. Olivia was exactly what this shy girl needed. She missed her mother terribly, and Olivia was filling that void in her life...just as she was filling the void in his friend's.

"Tom, is there a tray that we can use to bring all this into the living room?"

"Why don't the two of you go into the living room and wait for the men, and I'll bring the tray of cocoa in."

"Can we have some cookies, too, Tom?"

Tom looked over at Olivia for an answer. "You're asking ME? I don't know the snack rules here. Karen, what would your father say?"

"Dad? He's never paid attention to what we do."

"Go ahead and add the cookies, we'll make sure we tell Fitz it was MY idea. That won't be a hard sell. Let's go check the fireplace, Kare; the guys will be freezing when they come in."

She giggled. "Yeah, especially Dad. Did you see the boys nail him with snowballs? Too cool!" She followed Olivia into the living room and settled herself into the large chair by the fireplace, while Olivia tossed two more logs on the fire. As the flames began shooting higher, the front door burst open, revealing three male popsicles.

"Oh, dear. I knew it was too cold outside." She hurried over to the door to help the boys out of their snow gear. "Leave all this out here to dry. All three of you, upstairs and into dry clothes. Bryce, you'll have to put on your pajamas, I didn't bring you any more clothes."

"Jerry, give him something to wear, Son."

"Yes, Sir." The boys ran up the stairs.

"You, too, Mister, get up to your room and put on some dry clothes before you catch cold."

"Care to warm me up?"

"I already took care of that. The fire is roaring, and Karen made hot chocolate."

"Karen made it?"

"Yeah, she did a good job, too."

He kissed her softly. "You are wonderful." He climbed the stairs to his room and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a thermal shirt. Not attractive, but very warm. When Fitz returned to the living room, he stopped and watched the activity at the living room table. Olivia, Karen and the boys were around the table, sipping cocoa, nibbling cookies, laughing and joking. They looked so natural together, like a real family. Tears sprang to his eyes as he watched Karen lean over and hug Olivia. He'd been so blinded by the pain of Mellie's death; he hadn't even noticed that Olivia was slowly becoming a surrogate mother, of sorts, to his children. She was the one constant in their lives. He'd buried himself in his work, allowed a string of nannies to raise his children, and all along, she'd been there. He joined his "family" in the living room, and the five of them spent the next couple of hours together, laughing, teasing, and playing games. Fitz was amazed that Jerry even complimented his sister on her cocoa making prowess, although he was sure it was only to get another cup out of her.

The nanny came down the stairs with the two youngest children in tow. "Look who's up from their naps!" When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the girls broke free from her grasp and ran to their parents.

Alyssa climbed in to her father's arms. "Love you, Daddy." He hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

"Miss you, Mommy." McKenzie's arms were wrapped tightly around her mother's neck.

"I missed you too, Sweetie, did you have a good nap?" The toddler nodded.

Alyssa pulled away from her father's embrace and climbed up into Olivia's lap next to McKenzie. "I missed you, too, Mommy." McKenzie moved over into Fitz's lap. "Hi, Daddy, love you."

Olivia and Fitz exchanged glances. What was up with these two? Karen giggled. "I think it's so cute how Kenzie calls Dad 'Daddy'."

"She's just imitating Lyssa, Honey. She doesn't remember her father."

"What's to remember? He had brown hair, he yelled all the time, and he never let you take me anywhere."

"Bryce, that's enough."

"Why couldn't you marry someone like Fitz? He never yells at us, he doesn't make you go away and work all the time."

Olivia felt the tears building and looked around for an escape route. Fitz's home office…that was the closest hiding place. "Excuse me." She bolted for the office and closed the door behind her.

"Bryce, you owe your mother an apology, Son."

"I didn't mean to make her cry. Should I go now?"

"No, give her a few minutes to calm down; I'll go talk to her."

"Ok." He grabbed a chair and moved it against the wall for a time out.

"What are you doing?"

"Dad always made me sit in time out when I was bad."

"Bryce, come here." Fitz took the boy into his arms. "I never said you were bad, and I'm sure your mother doesn't think so, either. Sometimes it just hurts to talk about someone we miss."

"I just want her to be happy, Fitz."

"You know what? That's what I want, too. Boys, you watch the little ones, Karen, why don't you go into the kitchen and ask Nanny Tanner to come back until Olivia and I are done in the office."

"Ok, Daddy."

Fitz wiped the tears from Bryce's cheeks. "Let me go talk to your mom, are you all right?"

The boy threw his arms around Fitz's neck. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. I love you, Fitz."

Fitz squeezed him tightly. "I love you, too, Son."

Bryce moved back over next to Jerry and watched Fitz go into the office and close the door. Jerry patted his friend's arm sportively. "She'll be ok, B., Dad will take care of her."

"Yeah, I know. Your dad's cool."

Olivia was sitting on the sofa crying when Fitz entered the dark office. "Is it safe to turn a light on?" She didn't answer, so he just sat down next to her and took her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and sobbed for several minutes. "Talk to me, Livvie."

"Is he all right?"

"Bryce? He's just fine, we had a nice talk. How about you? Ready to talk?"

"Fitz, why didn't I just leave him? All Bryce remembers is that he yelled all the time! God, Fitz, what did I do to my son? At least McKenzie doesn't remember, at least I hope she doesn't. The doctor said her nightmares aren't related to that, but I'm not so sure. And Bryce, he sees his dad as this mean man that made his mommy leave him."

"Well, wasn't he? You only went back to him to be with your son. Things must have been better for a while, you had McKenzie."

"Better? Hardly. I got back in August, and it was clear he'd been seeing someone. He was still seeing her into September, AFTER I came home. He came home one day, I know from seeing her, and demanded we have another baby. I still had three months left on my contract with the "no pregnancy" clause, and tried to use that, but it only bought me a couple of weeks. The next fight was right after Jerry's birthday. It was so bad that Bryce went and hid in the wine cellar. We were all the way in our bedroom on the third floor, and he heard us. I hadn't let him touch me since I came back and found out about the affair. Next thing I knew, he was all over me. It was easier to just give in than try to fight him. I found out just before Thanksgiving that I was pregnant with Kenzie. He never touched me again. I told my doctor how he was, and he told him we had to abstain during my pregnancy. After Kenzie was born, I told him I was too tired, didn't feel well. I even invented some illness to keep him away from me. No wonder he yelled all the time. What kind of wife was I? We even had a fight that last day. It was so bad, Bryce told him off."

"That was the time out that saved his life, right."

"Yeah. Only Bryce sees it as when he's bad, he loses someone he loves."

"You know, he tried to put himself in time out today."

She started to cry again. "Oh, Fitz, he didn't! I need to go to him."

"Not right now you don't. He's fine. I told him he was NOT bad, and that you didn't think so either. He was just upset that he made you cry. I DID tell him he owed you an apology. I'm sure you'll get that when we get back out there." He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and wet it with the pitcher of water on his desk. "Here, let's get you cleaned up. You've got make up all over your face again." He wiped her face gently and kissed her softly. "I know how he feels; I don't like to see you cry, either. There, a little red and puffy, but...wait, here we go." He opened his office doors and grabbed a handful of snow. He wrapped it into his handkerchief and applied it to her eyes. "How's that feel?"

"Cold...but good. Thanks. What would I do without you?"

"Let's not ever find out." He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, pushing her lips apart with his tongue. She accepted it willingly, meeting his tongue with her own. Could this man kiss or WHAT? She felt his arms pulling her forward as he leaned back, pulling her on top of him.

"Fitz, who's watching the kids?"

He let out some sort of primitive growl, and rolled her onto her side, still holding her close to him. "Hopefully the nanny. We've got to find some time for ourselves, without the children. How about a nice dinner this week, just the two of us? Nanny Tanner can watch the children here; we can go to dinner, maybe some dancing."

"I can't remember the last time I went dancing. It sounds wonderful, Fitz."

"Good, let's say, Monday, or Tuesday? Or both?"

"Both?" She laughed.

"It's good to hear you laugh again. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks, Fitz." She kissed him softly. He moved her under him and began kissing her lips, her neck, running kisses down her throat. She raised her head to give him better access, making him a bit bolder. He ran one hand down her side, over her hip to her thigh.

The sound of screams from the living room broke the mood. "Yes, we definitely need to get away from our kids." Fitz looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "We'd better get in there before they kill each other." He pulled himself off the sofa and helped her up. He straightened her hair, then took her hand and led her into the living room. The children, who had been running around the room chasing each other, stopped at the sight of their parents holding hands and smiling.

"Mom, I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to upset you." He ran over and threw his arms around his mother's waist.

"I know, Honey. I'm fine, I really am. I love you."

"I love you, too, Ma."

**The boys playing matchmaker! how about that lol! So some insight in Italy here, there is MORE to be said. Our favorite couple is finally talking about feelings, yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys really seem to be enjoying this story, I'm glad! I don't own Scandal or these characters, all for Shonda Rhimes**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Once Fitz and Olivia were sure everyone was ok, they moved on with their planned evening.

"Why don't you kids get this mess cleaned up, and I'll go check on dinner, how's that?" She turned her son around and patted him lightly on the backside. As she headed for the kitchen, she ran into Amanda, who told her she'd pulled some things out of the fridge to warm up and it should be ready in about 10 minutes. She helped the kids clean the living room quickly, and then the family assembled around the dinner table. Dinner was even more fun than lunch, they made plans for the evening, and the children were excited to find out that everyone would be spending the night. After dinner, the family settled down in the living room and started to watch movies. They started with a cartoon, for the younger children, and then moved onto more adventure type movies, for the men. After the second movie, McKenzie and Alyssa were almost asleep, so Olivia took them upstairs and got them ready for bed. While she was reading their story, Fitz had the other three children get into their pajamas, so they could be comfortable and warm, and be ready for bed when the next movie was over. As Olivia exited the girls' room, Fitz was waiting for her outside his door with a stack of clothing in his hands.

"Why don't you change out of your jeans and into this?"

"What's that?"

"A pair of my sweats and a thermal shirt like the one I'm wearing."

"Oh, uh, sounds attractive."

He leaned in and placed his lips next to her ear. "Actually, it's very sexy to see a woman dressed in your clothes."

"Mmmm, ok." She took the clothes from him. "And where do I change into these?"

"You can use my room; I'm heading downstairs to keep an eye on the children. I asked Nanny Tanner to stay upstairs, in case the girls woke up. I don't want McKenzie having one of her nightmares, while we're downstairs and can't hear her."

Olivia laughed. "I'm surprised you don't hear her from here when she has one. Her voice really carries when she wants it to." She looked at him and smiled. "Now, do I need to lock the door, or are you REALLY going downstairs?"

"DAD, Come ON!" Jerry's voice came up the stairs.

"I guess I'm REALLY going downstairs. I'll see you in a few minutes." He kissed her softly and hurried down to see what his son was yelling about. Olivia chuckled as she entered his bedroom. It was definitely a man's domain. There was no sign that a woman had ever occupied this room. He must have redecorated it after Mellie died. She tossed the clothes onto the bed and walked around his room. Pictures of Mellie and the kids on the dresser, nice fireplace. She opened his closets and inhaled the scent of pine and Aramis. The next door was his bathroom, with the huge Jacuzzi tub, big enough for two. She loved the red's and gold's that decorated the room. Moving back to the bed, she removed her jeans and sweater and pulled on Fitz's sweat pants. She had to readjust the drawstring so they wouldn't fall off. She pulled on the thermal shirt, then, as an afterthought, pulled her bra off. NOW she was comfortable. She folded her clothes and placed them on the chair near his dressing table. She decided to just wear her socks, and pushed her tennis shoes under the chair. She pulled the clips out of her hair, put them in her jean pockets, and ran her fingers through her long curls. She looked at herself in the mirror. Definitely not sexy. She was terrified of what he said earlier, about her wearing his clothes. Their friendship had definitely taken a turn lately. Were they ready for something more? Would it ruin what they already had together? Or would it make their relationship better?

She headed downstairs, where Fitz had saved her a seat on the couch next to him. He'd dimmed the lights, and pulled a blanket over his legs. As she sat down next to him, he moved the blanket over her. "Don't you look absolutely adorable?"

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks." He reached under the blanket and found her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. This was nice. They sat watching the movie with their children. Occasionally, Fitz would run his thumb over the back of her hand as he held it tight. About half way through the movie, the power flickered, and then went out.

"What happened, Dad?" The fireplace light illuminated Karen's worried face.

"It's probably just the storm, Sweetheart. Liv, there's a flashlight in the drawer next to you." She reached into the drawer and pulled out a small flashlight. "Why don't you take the children upstairs to bed, and I'll light some candles for us."

"Ah, Dad!"

"Jerry, it's getting late, and we don't know how long the power will be off."

"Is your heater gas or electric?"

"It's gas, we'll have heat at least."

"Ok, you three, let's go. Tell Daddy good night."

Karen and Jerry hugged their father and headed up the stairs. Olivia turned to look at her son, who was standing watching her with a mischievous grin. He walked over to Fitz and gave him a hug. "G'night, Dad." Fitz looked over at Olivia and smiled, then hugged Bryce and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"Good night, Son." Bryce beamed as he joined the other children on the stairs. Olivia swatted his butt playfully.

"I know what you're doing, Mister."

"Wha?" He looked at Jerry and grinned. "I'm not doing anything. You SAID to tell "Daddy" goodnight." The three children erupted in laughter as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Shhhh, you'll wake up the girls. Boys, take the flashlight and go get dressed. Hurry, though, Karen and I will be standing in the dark."

"I've got candles in my room, Liv. I just don't have any matches to light them."

"Hang on; give me the light, Jer" She went into Fitz's room and found matches above his fireplace. "Here we go." She went into Karen's room and lit her candles, then gave the boys the flashlight. "Don't play around with that. We might need the batteries all night." She waited until Karen was in bed, and then blew out her candles. "Night, Sweetie."

"Night, Liv. I love you."

"I love you, too, Angel." She went across the hall the check on the boys. "Are you two decent?"

"Yeah, Ma." The boys were both in bed waiting for her. She picked up the flashlight and kissed them both.

"Behave, you two. I love you."

"Love you too, Ma!" She checked on the younger girls, then headed back down the hall, and started down the stairs. Soft music was playing in the living room. As she crossed the foyer, she could see Fitz standing in front of the fireplace with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Where's the music coming from? I thought the power was out."

"I have an old record player in my office. I thought some music might be nice. I remembered how much you liked light Jazz."

She looked at fireplace; he'd brought two blankets in, the wine, the music. Damn was she in trouble. Fitz poured the two glasses of wine and handed one to her. "Yeah, I adore Jazz." She took a sip of her wine. "Oh, this is good."

He placed his glass on the table, came over, and took her glass from her, setting it next to his. "Come here." He pulled her into his arms and began swaying gently to the music. "I decided that I didn't want to wait until Monday to dance with you."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad."

"The kids get to bed all right?"

The KIDS? "Yeah, they promised to go right to sleep." GOD, his arms felt good around her. She felt his nose touch her ear, and then his hot breath on her neck as his lips touched her. She tilted her head to the side. His lips moved down the side of her neck and around to her throat, before moving up and claiming her mouth.

When he broke the kiss, he looked lovingly into her eyes. "What took us so long, Livvie? Why did it take us two years to find our way back to each other?"

"Maybe we weren't ready to let go. I know, for me, every time I felt like I was attracted to you, the guilt alarm in the back of my head would go off. You don't know how many times I was ready to ask you over for dinner, or out for drinks, and the alarm would disable my mouth."

He squeezed her tighter and laughed softly. "Well, how do you disable that thing?"

"The kids are doing a pretty good job of it."

"They see us as a family, you know."

"Isn't that rushing things a bit?"

"I wouldn't call five years rushing, Liv. If things were different, let's say Mellie left me, and I'd asked you to leave Jake and marry me, what would you have said?"

"Five years ago? I would've thought you were insane."

"All right, three, maybe four years ago. We're in Italy, I'm single. What would have happened?"

"I would have never left your room. I told you before; the only thing that stopped me was Mellie. I knew you'd hate yourself later."

"So, you loved me enough to try to save my marriage." The music stopped, and he took her hand and led her to the fireplace, and helped her sit down on the blanket.

"I never said I loved you."

"Did you?"

"You know I did."

"And now?" He kissed her cheek softly, trailing the kisses down her throat again.

"Ahhh, God, Fitz, I can't think when you do that."

"Do you want me to stop?" He pulled back and looked at her.

She looked up into his eyes. "No"

"I'm falling in love with you again, do you realize that? It was easy to fight it when I wasn't around you, but these last couple of weeks, being with you, with the children, has made me see how much I need you in my life."

"Fitz, I'm so afraid of being in love again; I made such a mess of it last time."

"No, Babe, YOU did just fine. You weren't the one that forgot your wedding vows."

"No, I was the one that walked out."

"And why did you walk out?"

"The fighting, the cheating, I told you all that."

"Liv, it sounds like he walked out a long time before you did. Maybe you were just too young."

She reached over and took a gulp of wine. "I think you're right. I met him when I was fifteen. I was already established in the business, he was a hot photographer, and everyone thought we looked great together. I think I was more in love with the idea of being a couple than I was with him. Maybe that's why I was so opposed to having kids right away. I think I knew deep down I wasn't ready for a relationship."

"You're older and wiser now, maybe now you're ready."

"I'm just so afraid of ruining what we have."

"We're not going to ruin anything, baby. Now, I want to back up just a bit, you said something a few minutes ago. You said you're afraid of being in love again. Does that mean you ARE in love?"

She looked into the fire and swallowed hard. She hadn't been able to admit it to herself, and now he was asking her to admit it to both of them. "I don't think I ever stopped loving you."

He reached over and pulled her to him, and lowered her gently onto her back. He leaned over and kissed her softly at first, then more passionately as she responded. Their hands began to explore and caress each other. When his hand snaked up under her shirt and found her breast for the first time, she thought she'd come out of her skin. His hands felt so soft and gentle on her, with a heat that seemed to burn into her skin. She reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. He pulled back and smiled at her. He reached over and grabbed the second blanket and pulled it over them, then carefully pulled her shirt off, tossing it into a pile with his. This was further than she'd intended to go; he was planning on making love to her right here.

"Fitz?"

He moved his mouth down her throat and across her chest. "Yeah baby?"

"We don't have, um, I mean, we can't...we haven't talked about...I told you, I can't think when you do that." She giggled softly. Fitz understood what she meant. They had no protection, and she had a history of conceiving quickly.

"That can wait; we've got all the time in the world." He continued caressing her breasts with his tongue. He was driving her crazy. She wanted him so badly, more than she'd wanted any man.

"I want you so badly, Fitz."

"Soon, My Love. I want our first time to be perfect. No worrying about the children or the nanny walking in on us." He rolled over on his back and pulled her to him. She snuggled into his arms and relaxed a bit. "Are you warm enough?" He pulled the blanket up around her neck.

"I'm fine."

"You're quiet, what's wrong?"

"I want...I need to say this, I'm just working up the courage."

"Say what?"

She took a deep breath and kissed his chest. "I love you, Fitzgerald."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too."

They lay in each other's arms and drifted off into a restful sleep. Several hours later, Olivia woke with a start. She wasn't sure where she was at first; she just knew that she was cold. She was in a man's arms. Fitz. She blinked a few times and let her eyes become accustomed to the light in the room. She saw the dying embers of the fireplace, and then realized they were still on the living room floor.

"Fitz. Fitz, wake up. We fell asleep." She tried to turn over. "Shit, how do the kids SLEEP on the floor?"

He laughed and pulled her back to him. "I guess we should go upstairs before everyone starts waking up."

"Where's my shirt?"

"Over here with mine." He handed one to her, as he pulled the other one on.

"Mmmm, this one's yours."

"They're both mine. How can you tell I was wearing that one?"

"It smells like you." She pulled the shirt up to her nose and inhaled deeply as he pulled his shirt off. "What're you doing? I'm keeping this one." She smirked as she pulled the shirt back down. "If I have to sleep in the guest room, at least I can have your shirt with me."

He pulled the shirt back on. It DID smell like her perfume. "What do you mean guest room? You don't want to sleep in my room?"

"Yes, I WANT to, I just think that we shouldn't yet, not with the kids around."

"I suppose you're right. You know how annoying that is?" He stood up and folded the blanket.

"Ooh, I love a man that can admit when he's wrong."

"I didn't say that I was wrong, Liv. I just said that you were right." He tossed the blankets on the sofa. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

They walked up the stairs hand in hand, checking the children in all three bedrooms. Once inside the guest room, Fitz helped Olivia into bed and covered her up, as if she was one of the children. "Sleep well. I'll have Nanny Tanner keep the children quiet so you can sleep in tomorrow."

"Fitz, I've never..."

"I know. They'll be fine. If they need you, we know where you are. I'll wake you at about nine with some coffee, how's that?"

"You spoil me."

"You're due a bit of spoiling, don't you think?" He kissed her softly. "Get some sleep. I love you."

She turned on her side and watched him leave the room. "I love you, too." He smiled one last time then closed her door and headed for his own room. He'd finally done it. He'd admitted he loved her. The kids had the right idea, they WERE a family, and they belonged together. He climbed into bed and ran his hand along the opposite side of the bed. He couldn't wait until she was there by his side.

* * *

Olivia woke the next morning to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes and stretched slowly.

"You still wake up like a cat, don't you?" Fitz was sitting on the foot of her bed smiling.

"And you still like watching me sleep." She sat up and took the cup of coffee he offered her. "I don't hear the kids."

"They're downstairs with the nanny, like I promised. They've had their breakfast, and are watching another movie. They're dying to go outside and play in the snow, but I told them they'd have to wait till it warms up outside first."

"So the power's back on?"

"It came back on around six this morning." Fitz got up to answer the knock on Olivia's door. "Ah, thank you, Tom." He took a tray from him and closed the door. "He must really like you. He drove down to the deli for fresh bagels this morning."

"In this cold? What an idiot!" Olivia chuckled

"Butter and cream cheese, right?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Right. I love the way you remember little things like that."

"That's not so hard to remember."

"After four years?"

"Some things are as vivid as if they happened yesterday."

"You sure didn't act like it after we got home."

"It killed me knowing you were back with him, even though I had no right to feel that way. Then, when I saw that you were having his baby, all I could think, was that I wished it were mine. That's when I started avoiding you. I had to distance myself from you, from us. I knew if I was around you, Mellie and Jake would see how we felt about each other."

"That's why you were so cold to me at the funeral."

"Seeing you grieving for him, missing him..."

"God, Fitz, I wanted a divorce, I didn't want him dead! And I think I was grieving more for Mellie, for you and the kids. I kept wondering if there was some way I'd caused this to happen."

"How could you have caused it?"

"Because I loved you so much..." She put down her coffee cup and buried her face in her hands as the tears started to fall. Fitz moved to her side and gathered her in his arms.

"Babe, you didn't cause that accident." He held her until her sobs subsided, then reached for a tissue and wiped her eyes.

"I've spent a lot of time crying in your arms lately, you're gonna get awfully tired of me."

"We're dealing with a lot of emotions right now. Things we've fought for years. I think once we both quit fighting how we feel, we'll both feel a lot better. And I'll never get tired of you." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"I think you're right. I AM still fighting it. I guess deep down I'm afraid of..."

"I know you were hurt last time. I know I hurt you by keeping you at a distance for so long, and I can't tell you how sorry I am. All I can do is tell you that I can't imagine you not in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me."

She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Oh, Fitz!" He kissed her tenderly, laying her back on the bed. He moved himself on the bed next to her and held her close to him. The moment was broken as they heard the boys yelling on the stairs.

"Mmmmm, guess that's our cue, Dad." She kissed him softly and rolled away from him and out of bed. "Oh, my feet are cold."

"I'll get you some socks. Why don't you meet me in my room, I'll get you a clean shirt."

"I need clean everything! I really should go home and get some clothes."

"Stop it. We can do laundry here."

"You're suggesting I go without...are you NUTS?"

"You'll have the sweats on, and no one will know except us."

"I must be insane. Fine. Turn around." She waited until she was sure he couldn't see her, then pulled off her underwear, and pulled on the sweat pants. "Why don't you go bring me the shirt and socks?"

"Oh, stop being ridiculous." He pulled off her pillowcase and stuffed her underwear inside. "Come on." He took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom, where he sat her on the foot of his bed. "How's this?" He held up a cream-colored thermal shirt. She nodded and he tossed it to her. Then reached into another drawer and tossed her a pair of wool socks.

"Um, are you going to turn around?"

"After last night? You must be joking, just change your shirt." He moved toward her and reached for the bottom of her shirt.

"I'll do it, geez, are you always so pushy in the morning?" She giggled then sudden became quiet as she heard the children yelling again.

She grabbed her shirt and whipped it over her head, tossing it at him. "We'd better hurry… sounds like someone's pretty upset." She pulled the clean shirt on, and put on the socks. "Ohh, these are warm. Thanks." She got up and caught her image in the mirror. "Damn, you got a comb?"

"Sit down." He pointed to a chair by the door. She sat down, and he pulled a comb from the drawer and began slowly and gently combing the tangles out of her hair.

"Oh, now I DO feel spoiled. Ah, Fitz, those kids are killing each other down there!" She stood up and checked herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Livvie." He took her by the hand, and they walked down the stairs together. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Abby was in the living room, arguing with the nanny, and the children were siding with Abby.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Mr. Grant, I..."

"Fitzgerald, tell your nanny that I'd never hurt one of your children."

"Yeah, Dad, Abby loves us!"

Fitz and Olivia walked hand in hand into the living room, which did not go unnoticed by Abby. He looked around the room at his children. McKenzie and Alyssa were huddled together by the piano crying, Karen was curled up in the chair by the fireplace, glaring at her nanny, and the boys were standing in between the two angry women.

"Will someone kindly tell me what happened in here?"

Olivia pulled from Fitz's grasp, went to the youngest children, and gathered them into her arms. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"Want Aunt Abs."

"Kenzie? What did you say?"

"Aunt Abs."

"Nanny Tanner won't let Abby hold Kenzie, Ma. She pulled her away and made her cry." Olivia picked her the toddler and looked over at Fitz, then at the nanny.

"You want Aunt Abs, Honey?" She walked over to Abby and laid the child in her arms. The baby immediately began snuggling and kissing her. Alyssa got up, ran to Abby, and climbed into her lap.

"I love Aunt Abs, too!"

Olivia glanced back at Fitz, who nodded gently to her. She turned and faced the nanny. "So, Amanda, what's the problem here? Why can't Abby hold the girls?"

"Well, Mr. Grant told me to make sure you weren't disturbed this morning, so I was reading to them. Then she came in, and the girls ran to her and started squealing and giggling, and I was afraid they'd wake you up."

"Well, it usually isn't happy sounds that pull me into the room; it's the screaming and crying."

"It was the boys that started the screaming."

"They were defending their sisters!" By this time, Fitz was at her side.

"Why don't you take the day off today, with Abby and Tom here, we've got plenty of people to help keep an eye on the kids."

"But, Mr. Grant, I was only trying to..."

"Just take the day off, before I change my mind and make your time off permanent."

She glared at Abby and Olivia. "Yes, Sir." Without another word, she headed up the stairs and into her room.

"Fitz, Olivia, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened this morning. The girls just decided I'm their new best friend."

"No need to apologize, Abby"

"Well, if the two of you wanted to sleep in."

"We were awake when everything started, don't worry about it. I'm glad Kenzie likes you."

"I don't know why. Children usually don't like me."

"Kenz's a good judge of character." She looked around the room. "I guess the coffee's already back in the kitchen?"

"I'll go check on it. I could really use another cup."

Fitz watched her walk down the hallway towards the kitchen, and then turned back to Abby. "So, what brings you by on a Sunday?"

"I didn't hear from you yesterday during the storm and I was worried about you...and the children, but it looks like you were in good hands."

"Yeah, Olivia and the kids came over yesterday morning and rode the storm out here."

"The power went out, it was really cool. Can we finish the movie we missed last night, Dad?"

"After the girls go down for their naps, Jerry, it's not really a movie for them."

"Well, then, can we play in the snow? You said we had to wait until Mom got up. And she's up now."

"I also said it had to warm up a bit. I suppose you want to go out, too, Karen?"

"Yes, I do. Please, Daddy?"

"Oh, you children are going to get me into so much trouble. All right, go get ready; I'll take you outside for a bit."

Before Olivia returned with the coffee, Fitz had the three older children out front making a snowman, and Abby was still on the sofa reading to the younger girls. "You know, you start reading to them, you're gonna have two friends for life." Olivia laughed. "Where'd everybody else go?"

"Fitz gave in to their pleading and took the children out front to play in the snow."

"Ugh, it's still so cold out there." She went to the door and looked out the window. "Well, they look like they're having fun. I'd better go make some cocoa for when they come in. Are you o.k. with the girls?"

Abby held McKenzie close to her. "Sure, we're fine." While Olivia went back to the kitchen, Abby continued reading. Nanny Tanner came down the stairs, her suitcase in hand.

"Tell Mr. Grant I'm leaving, I'll be back tomorrow."

"He's out front, you can tell him yourself." Abby moved the toddler onto the sofa as she stood up to answer the phone. She turned around as she heard the door slam open and watched the nanny storm out, leaving the doors wide open. Before she could excuse herself from the phone, Alyssa was off the sofa and heading for the door, followed closely by McKenzie. Fitz had his back to the house and couldn't see the girls coming. She dropped the phone and ran for the door as the girls ran down the front stairs. Alyssa kicked the ball that the boys had been playing with, and it rolled into the street. Fitz looked over in time to see McKenzie chase the ball into the street.

"Oh, dear God! McKenzie, no!"

Abby was down the stairs like a shot, and scooped up the child seconds before a passing car hit her. She carried the screaming child to the curb, sat down, and rocked her. Fitz tried to take the child, but Abby was clinging to her too tightly. "I only turned my back for a second to get the phone, the door was open."

"Let her go, Abby, I need to check her out." Abby released her death grip hold on the child and the toddler reached for Fitz.

"Want Daddy!"

"Yes, Sweetheart, Daddy's here, it's all right. You're fine."

"What happened?" Olivia was standing shivering on the top of the stairs.

"Lyssa and Kenzie got out. A car almost hit Kenzie. Abby grabbed her."

Olivia went limp and dropped onto the steps. Fitz carried the child over to her. "Liv, Sweetie, she's fine. She's just a little scared. I'm not sure she even realized what happened."

"Olivia, I'm so sorry, I answered the phone, and the nanny left the door open when she left. They're so quick!"

"Yes, Abby, they are, I'm sure Liv doesn't blame you."

"No, no, I don't. Fitz, I don't want that nanny of yours watching her again. This is twice today she's hurt my daughter."

"Livvie, we need a nanny, just for now. We'll just have to make sure she's more careful. She's not used to having such a little one around."

"Fitz, she left the door open deliberately!"

"I don't think she meant for the girls to run outside"

Olivia looked at Abby, then back at Fitz. "I don't believe you. Fitz, if Abby hadn't gotten to her, I don't even want to think about it. Let me have her." Olivia reached for her daughter, who clung tightly to Fitz's neck.

"Daddeeeeeee"

"Great. Just great." Olivia got up and went into the house, where she collapsed on the sofa in tears.

"Children, come inside, please. Take off your wet things and go sit by the fire."

"Is Mom o.k.?"

"She'll be fine. Abby, could you help Tom get the children their cocoa, so I can go talk to Liv."

"Fitz, you really do need to do something about that nanny. I think she's taking her jealousy out on that sweet child."

"Jealousy? What the devil are you talking about?"

"Fitz, it's totally obvious the woman has a crush on you. Think about it. You need a nanny, if she can cause problems for you and Olivia over the children, and not get fired; she's got you to herself. Before you go talk to Olivia...think about this...what if it was Alyssa that was almost killed today."

"Abby, it makes no difference. I already think of McKenzie as mine. There's more to our relationship than you know about. Olivia and I have, well, a bit of a history."

"I know… you've known her for like five years now."

"No, there's more. I'll discuss it with you later, I need to get the children warm and take care of Olivia. Kenzie, can you go with Aunt Abby now?" The child nodded, and reached for Abby "We'll be in my office. Thank you, Abby." He walked in and sat next to Olivia on the sofa; she sat up and melted into his arms. He held her for a moment, and then they got up and moved into the office, closing the door behind them.

Tom walked in with a tray of cocoa for the children. He looked around the room and saw the solemn faces of the older children, and McKenzie and Alyssa clinging to Abby. "What happened?"

"Kenzie almost got killed." Jerry walked over and patted the child's back.

"What? How? Do her parents know?"

"The nanny. She left the door open when she left. I knew you were busy in the kitchen, so I answered the phone, and the girls ran outside. The ball ended up in the street, McKenzie followed it. Tom, I don't know how the car missed her."

"You shoulda seen Abby run, Tom! She totally missed the steps, just jumped onto the sidewalk and into the street after her. She wouldn't even let Dad take Kenzie from her."

Tom put the tray on the table and stroked the child's curls gently. This was NOT the Abby Whelan he knew. His Abby would NEVER put another human being's life first. Or would she? He watched her rock the toddler, and caress Alyssa as they sat huddled on the sofa.

"I thought Liv was going to pass out. She collapsed on the stairs, and then came in here in near hysterics. Fitz took her into his office to try to calm her down. I mean, the child is fine, I don't think she realized the danger she was in, and she just got scared when I jerked her back."

"You mean you don't know WHY she's so upset?"

"It's because of me." Bryce looked down at his stocking feet. "I was in the car with my dad the day he died. I was supposed to go with him, but I got in trouble, and he brought me back in the house and went without me. I would've died that day, too. Mom's always been overprotective of us ever since. Now she almost lost Kenzie, too."

"Oh, Sweetie, I had no idea. Oh, your poor mother."

"Who ARE you, and what have you done with the Ice Queen?"

"Thanks a lot, Tom."

"No, I like this side of you. It's a nice surprise."

"I'm surprised, too. Children usually never like me, but these two..." She squeezed the girls. "...these two are pretty special."

Jerry and Bryce looked at each other. "We like you, too. You usually don't pay any attention to us."

"Yeah, we've always liked you. You've just been different since Mom died." Karen came over and sat on the sofa next to Abby

"A lot of things have been different since your mother died."

"Yeah, Dad started ignoring us, he stopped talking to Liv. Every time she'd come to pick us up to go to her house, he'd hide in his office and wouldn't come out until we were gone."

"I think it has something to do with Italy. Sometimes I'd hear them talking about it, but it never made any sense."

"Italy? He hasn't been to Italy in years."

"Yes, four years to be exact. He was there while Mrs. Grant was expecting Alyssa."

"Maybe I'll talk to him about it. Why don't you kids drink your cocoa, and try to get warmed up. You don't want to catch cold." She put the girls on the floor next to the table and handed them a cup of warm cocoa. She looked up at the office door. I hope everything's all right in there.

**Whoooooooa, so this chapter was kind of intense right? From almost Liv and Fitz adult time to the whole McKenzie thing! How do we feel about this nanny? Will she be around long? What about Abby? A genuine change or just trying to get on their good sides? A moment with Abby and Tom, hmmmmm….stay tuned :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait guys. School is getting legit right now! EVERYTHING wants to be due now! Y'all really have strong feelings about this nanny huh lol? Don't worry it'll all be fine! This chapter has some SERIOUS info, that's all I'm saying! I don't own these characters, all for Shonda Rhimes!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Olivia sat on the office sofa sobbing into Fitz's chest. After her sobbing slowed, Fitz lifted her chin. "I'll ask Tom to watch the children tomorrow night, and make sure Amanda stays away from them, how's that? And I'll call the nanny agency tomorrow and we can start interviewing nannies together."

"Together?"

"Well, if MY nanny is going to be watching OUR children, I think you should have a say, don't you?"

"You're really going to fire Amanda?"

"At first I wasn't. But then Abby said something that changed my mind. She asked me what I would do if it were Alyssa. That's when I realized...there's no difference. I love McKenzie like she's my own child, and I won't stand for her being neglected."

Olivia laughed. "She thinks she IS your child, you know. You're the only father she knows."

"Every time she calls me Daddy in that sweet little voice, she just melts my heart."

"At first I thought she was just imitating Alyssa..."

"No, she's been doing it on her own. I'm afraid I haven't been discouraging her, either. When Abby pulled her from the street, I just wanted her in my arms."

"This is gonna get complicated."

"Only if we make it that way."

"Haven't we already? The boys have us married; the little ones are calling us Mommy and Daddy. You know the boys are actually trying to figure out where we're all gonna live?"

"I've heard them. They have a point; neither house is large enough for our whole family...especially if we plan any additions."

"Additions?"

"We talked about this in Italy."

"That was before Alyssa and McKenzie. Six kids. Hell. Why not?" She laughed. "You're still the only man I've ever WANTED a baby with. Ugh, that sounded terrible. I wanted my children. I just wanted Bryce later, and McKenzie to have a different father. That still sounds terrible."

"I know what you mean, Sweetheart. It almost killed me when I found out you were having his child. Now I know it wasn't your choice. At the time, I'd thought I'd lost you forever."

"At the time, you had. You were back with Mellie, and with two children, I knew I'd never be able to leave Jake. Fitz, can we talk about this later, I'd really like to go and hold Kenzie for, oh, about a year."

"Of course, Babe." He kissed her softly, and then opened the office door. "That is, if you can peel her from Abby."

She looked out the office door into the living room. Her daughter was in Abby's lap, her head on her chest. "Fitz, she's sucking her thumb. She hasn't done that in a year!"

"She probably just needs her Mommy."

"Well, I know I need her!" She walked from the office across the living room. "Thanks for taking such good care of her, Abby. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." She reached down and picked up the child.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Hello, my sweet baby. Are you o.k.?" The child nodded her head up and down, brown curls bobbing into her eyes. Fitz brushed the curls from her face and smiled.

"I think she's just fine. She's tough like her mommy."

"Right now, I don't feel so tough. I could actually use a few hours at the mall."

"So why don't you go? I'll be fine with the children for a few hours."

"Are you serious'? You actually think I'm leaving my baby today? You wanna go shopping with Mommy, Angel?" McKenzie nodded again, and Alyssa started jumping up and down. "Uh, oh, I guess I'm taking both girls. You feel like shopping Abby?"

"You want me to go with you?"

"Sure, it'll be fun. We'll take Karen, too, do some shopping, do lunch, let the men stay home and do man stuff."

"It's been ages since I've done anything like that. It DOES sound like fun." She looked at the girls.

"They'll be fine. I've had all three with me, and they're always perfect angels."

"Mom, can we go to the house so we can use the playroom and the man room?"

"Gee, Sweetie, with the storm, you probably won't even be able to get to the front door."

"Oh, well, maybe our first man stuff should be for the four of us to go over and shovel your front walk and stairs. You won't be able to get in tonight if we don't."

"Fitz, you don't have to do that. I have someone I can call to do it."

"Why call someone. We have a butler, and two able bodied young men...and I've been known to toss a shovel of snow from time to time." He smiled and rubbed her arm. "You girls go have fun."

"Wait, I can't shop. This is all I have to wear."

"Let me go check and see if your clothes are done." Fitz told her before he ran into Tom with a stack of clothes in his arms

"Here you go Ms. Pope. Got them just in time." Tom reached the clothes to her

"Tom, you're sweet. Thanks! And I'm not going to keep telling you it Olivia or Liv ok?" she smiled at Tom. "OH, Fitz you'd better come up and get the keys and alarm code if you're going over to the house." She kissed her daughter. "Abby, can you watch her while I change?"

"Of course I can. Come here, Sweetie." She watched the couple go up the stairs and sat down to watch television with the children.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they came back down the stairs. Olivia had changed back into her jeans, and was ready for some power shopping with the girls. "Now, Bryce knows how to work the intercom system. If the boys are on a different floor, they MUST have the two ways on so you can hear each other. You've got the alarm code and my key. You're sure you don't mind doing this?"

"Livvie, we'll be fine. It'll do Bryce some good to be with the men for the afternoon."

"Fitz, please make sure that he..."

"Darling, trust me. We'll be just fine. If they have to play outside, they can do that in your back yard. Now give me your car keys, I'll put Alyssa's seat in the Rover, and get it warmed up for you."

She reached into her purse and handed the keys over, then went into the living room to collect the girls. "Everybody ready? Girls, get your coats and hats." The two women helped the girls put on their jackets and herded them outside to the Range Rover. Fitz was still sitting in the driver's seat running the heater.

"Here you go, ladies, all warmed up." He got out and helped Olivia into the seat. "Drive carefully, Babe."

"Always."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Abby, take care of my girls. Don't let Mommy do too much spoiling."

She laughed. "I thought that was what Aunt Abby was going along for...to do some spoiling."

"Oh, now I AM in trouble."

"Don't worry, Honey, we don't have too much room for extra stuff in this car. Now, if we took the limo..." She grinned at him, running her finger under his chin. "Go have fun with the boys. Remind Bryce that you'll be telling me everything...so not to pull any fast ones on you." She closed the door and watched him head back up the steps, then put the Rover in gear and headed toward the mall.

"So, boys, why don't we have an early lunch and head over and shovel some snow. How does soup and sandwiches sound?"

"It's fine with us Dad!" Jerry answered

After lunch, they took the limo over to Olivia's townhouse, and the four of them shoveled the walkway and the steps before going inside. They went downstairs to the game room, watched television, and shot pool. The boys were getting ready to go into the back yard and play when the doorbell rang. Bryce started for the door, but was stopped by Fitz. "Let Tom get it, Son." They watched Tom go up the stairs and listened on the intercom.

"Is this the Ballard home?"

"Yes."

"Mrs. Jake Ballard?"

"She's not at home, may I help you?"

"Well, we were cleaning out our gallery's back room, and found this box of photos that belonged to her late husband. I thought she might like to have them back."

Tom opened the outer door and took the box. "Thank you, I'll make sure she gets this."

Fitz and the boys climbed the stairs to the living room. "Who was that, Tom?"

"Someone just dropped off a box of Mr. Ballard's photographs that were left in a gallery."

"Cool, can I see?" Bryce ran over and started digging in the box.

"Why don't you wait for your mother to go through them first? Tom, why don't you just leave them on the den table for her?" Tom placed the box on the table and the men went into the living room to watch the boys play outside. Fitz got a fire started to warm the room for when the boys came in. He poured himself a drink, sat on the sofa, and watched the boys.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mall, the girls were heavy into shopping mode. "Abby., you're gonna spoil them! You know how many Barbies they already have?"

"Well, they probably don't have this one, it just came out. Come on, Liv. My brother doesn't have any kids; my sister doesn't have any kids, what other kids am I going to spoil?"

"Don't stop her, Liv; she's never spoiled us before." Karen laughed as she thumbed through the books.

"Well, I still need some clothes, so how about Abby buys the toys and books, and I get the clothes?"

"We get new clothes, too? Do we get to help pick them out?"

"Well, sure ya do, Honey."

"Cool! Usually Dad's shopper buys our clothes, and she has really bad taste."

"All right. How about we haul this stuff to the Rover, then lunch, and then get some new clothes and shoes."

By the time the girls left the mall, the back of the Range Rover was full of their purchases. Olivia made a stop at her house and dropped off things bought for her and the kids, then headed to Fitz's house. Everyone entered the house with armloads of packages. Fitz met her at the door and helped her bring things in.

"Did you leave anything at the store?"

"A few things, but the car was full."

"No, you had a bit of room left."

"She already dropped stuff off at her place." Abby rolled her eyes as she put her packages down. "I never saw anyone shop like she does."

"Did you see the box on the den table?"

"No, I didn't pay any attention, just dropped the stuff in the den and left. Why?"

"A gallery dropped off some of Jake's photos that were left in their back room. Bryce wanted to go through them, but I told him to wait for you."

"Oh, I'll go through them tomorrow. I'm gonna be too tired to deal with them tonight."

"Why don't you go upstairs and lie down before dinner."

"I can't leave you with all the kids."

"Go lie down. You've got about an hour, we'll be just fine." He kissed her softly and turned her toward the stairs.

"All right, all right, I'm goin'. So pushy" She smirked

"Go upstairs; I'll try to get up after a while." He watched her go up the stairs and turn the corner on her way to his room. He closed his eyes, remembering the times they spent together in his bed in Italy. Talking, cuddling, making plans. He opened his eyes and looked upstairs longingly. He'd love to go upstairs and make love to her right now, but their first time together needed to be special. That was tomorrow. He smiled and took a deep breath. Tomorrow he'd start making up for the time they'd spent apart.

His attention turned to the laughter of his children coming from the living room. They were sorting through all the presents that Abby had lavished on them. "Fitz, I don't know why I didn't do this year's ago. We had so much fun with the girls today! I'm so glad I gave Olivia a chance. She's really very sweet, I'm really happy for you both."

"Thank you, Abby. You're right, she is very sweet. I'm kicking myself for not making my feelings known sooner."

"Will you be staying for dinner, Ms. Whelan?"

She glanced over at Fitz, who nodded to her. "Yes, Tom, I will, thank you."

Tom went back into the kitchen. Abby moved over next to Fitz and watched the children with their new toys. "So, when are you going to tell me the Italy story?"

"How much did Liv tell you?"

"Nothing, she didn't offer, and I didn't ask."

"We'll talk after the children go to bed, if you can stick around."

"Sure, I can stay, if you're ready to talk about it."

"I think it's time, now that Liv and I are back together."

"Back together?"

"Not in front of the children. Right now, I'd like to go up and check on Liv, can you keep an eye on them for me?"

"Sure, no problem." She watched him get up and head for the stairs. BACK together? Could they have had an affair in Italy?

Fitz slowly opened the door to his bedroom. Olivia was curled up on the left side of the bed, fast asleep. He closed the door behind him and kicked off his shoes, then lay down next to her, putting his arm protectively around her waist. She instinctively moved back against him and sighed his name in her sleep. He held a bit closer, and closed his eyes.

"Mr. Grant? Mr. Grant? Dinner is ready."

Fitz opened his eyes and saw the dark curls on the pillow next to him. It took him a moment to realize he'd fallen asleep with Olivia. He carefully got up from the bed and opened his door. "Thank you, Tom, we'll be right down." He turned around to see the woman he loved smiling at him.

"Watching me sleep again?"

"Actually, that was my plan, but I ended up sleeping WITH you. That was Tom. Dinner's ready."

"Damn, how long did I sleep?"

"About an hour. I came up a few minutes after you, and you were sound asleep...on MY side of the bed."

"I LIKE the left side. You might as well not even argue about it, because you know I'm going to win."

"You usually do." He helped her out of bed. "Hungry?"

"Very. Is Tom watching the kids AND fixing dinner?"

"No, Abby's staying. She's going to stay until after the children are in bed. I plan to tell her about Italy…about us. I'm surprised you didn't say anything today. You two are getting pretty close."

"Yeah, we are, but we agreed to not say anything without discussing it first."

"Well, let's discuss it, then. Now that we're back together, I'd like to tell Abby, in case something comes out later, I'd like her to hear it from me."

"Good idea. How much are you going to tell her?"

"Everything. That I suspected Mellie of having an affair that we fell in love, about the time we spent together."

"Wow. I still haven't told anyone. Well, my mother knows there was SOMEONE in Italy, and that he made me very happy, but she has no idea that it was you. I suppose when she starts in on me about how fast our relationship is progressing, I'll have to tell her."

"So, you don't mind me telling Abby?"

"No. You're right; it needs to come from us. If the press ever gets wind of any of it, oh, Fitz, I don't even wanna think about that."

"Let's worry about that when it happens. Come on, let's go eat. I'm sure the kids are waiting for us."

After dinner, Olivia packed up the kids and headed back to her house. She glanced at the box on the den table before heading upstairs. I'll deal with that tomorrow. She got the kids bathed and ready into bed, then clicked on the intercom and headed down to the Jacuzzi for a soak. She poured herself a glass of wine and pinned her hair up before slipping into the tub. She had just settled into the bubbling water when the phone rang. She smiled, knowing who it had to be. She was right. It was Fitz, calling to say goodnight, and reminding her that his Tom would be by to pick up Bryce for school in the morning. She finished her bath, toweled off, and then applied rich lotion to her body. The cold winter air had really dried out her skin. She pulled her thick robe around her, headed back upstairs to her room, and climbed into bed.

Back at Fitz's, he was sitting in the office sipping scotch with Abby, giving her the details of his trip to Italy four years ago, and exactly what his past relationship with Olivia consisted of.

"So do you really think Mellie was having an affair?"

"I don't know, Abby, I was in the process of getting proof when I found out that she was expecting Alyssa. Olivia told me that there was no way she would have been having an affair, if she was carrying my child, so I dropped the investigation. Things were a bit strained when I got home, but I thought it was just my imagination. I was still in love with Olivia, but also loved Mellie deeply."

"So, it was over before you came home?"

"Absolutely. We vowed to never speak of it again, and to work on our respective marriages. Mellie had Alyssa that September, and then we saw Olivia and Jake that October for Jerry's fourth birthday. I could see the hurt in Olivia's eyes as she held Alyssa, and there was something odd about Jake that day. I recently found out that they had a huge fight when they got home. Olivia was willing to make some concessions to make her marriage work; Jake was going to continue doing what he'd been doing."

"Well, she had another baby; things couldn't have been too bad."

"You'll have to talk to Olivia about that."

"I still can't imagine the two of you being emotionally involved, without having sex."

"Liv was stronger than I was in that regard. She kept reminding me that I still belonged to Mellie. Then after the accident, we both felt so much guilt over our feelings for each other. I completely avoided her. When she'd come to pick up Jerry, I'd stay in my office. She was always there for the children after Mellie died. She'd take all three children when I was between nannies. McKenzie and Alyssa have become so close, like sisters...and the boys, those boys are practically joined at the hip."

"Well, at least you get a second chance. You're lucky, some people only find one great love...you found two."

He patted her arm. "Yes, you're right, I AM lucky."

"Are you going to marry her? That's a silly question, of course you are."

"Yes, I plan to ask her at the talent show. The children will be there, her parents. We'll be on stage singing a duet, and after the song, I plan to propose. I'll need to get Bryce's permission, first."

"Ha! THAT won't be hard to get." She laughed and downed her drink. "Well, I'd better get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm not sure I'll be working at the theater tomorrow."

"I'm coming over to join Tom for dinner. I'm sure he'll need help with the children. And I promised Olivia I'd give the man a chance."

"A chance?"

"Tom has invited me to eat with him before, and I was pretty rough on him. Liv convinced me that he's not such a bad guy, and I should at least give him a chance. You know, with all her money and fame, you'd think she'd be more of a snob." She laughed again. "But she's still the simple girl from Queens, isn't she?"

"She certainly is. That's one of the things I love about her. Good night, Abby. Thanks."

"Any time, Fitz." He walked her to the door and watched her drive away before locking the door and heading up to his room. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He filled his Jacuzzi and took a long soak before climbing into bed.

The next morning, Fitz called Olivia right after the children left for school, to let her know the limo was on the way. They agreed that Bryce would stay at his house after school, since the children were going to spend the night there anyway. Olivia packed the children's clothes and sent them with Fitz's driver. One less thing she'd have to do before they went out tonight. Abby had offered to pick up McKenzie on her way to Fitz's from the agency, so everything was set. She spent the morning going through the house, cleaning up. She finished her housework, and then played with McKenzie until lunchtime. After she was sure the child was upstairs asleep, she built a fire in the living room and brought in the box of photos. As she thumbed through the box, some shots she recognized, some she didn't. She finally turned her attention to the large sealed envelope. She pulled it out and turned it over to read the front, and her blood ran cold. MELLIE AND ALYSSA. No, no way. This isn't possible. She put the envelope down and reached for the phone.

"Grant residence."

"Hi, Tom, is Fitz busy?"

"I'm sure he's not too busy for you. I'll get him for you." He carried the phone into the office.

"Sir, Miss Pope is on the phone, she sounded upset about something."

"Thank you, Tom." He took the phone from his butler. "Liv, Sweetie, is everything all right? Is McKenzie all right?"

She smiled at how he immediately worried about her daughter. "Kenzie's fine. Um, can you come over for a few minutes? I found something in Jake's box of pictures that I think we need to look at together."

"Of course, Sweetheart, I'll be right over." He hung up the phone and went in search of Tom. "Can you keep a listen for Alyssa for a while, I've got to go over to Liv's."

"Is everything all right, Sir?"

"I'm not sure, Tom. She found something in that box of photos that upset her."

Tom had a good idea what that was. He'd seen the envelope when Bryce was rummaging around in the box. That had to be it. He wondered exactly what WAS in that envelope. Fitz hopped into his sports car and sped off. He didn't like the concern in Olivia's voice. Five minutes later, he pulled up in front of her townhouse and bounded up the stairs. She didn't wait for him to ring the bell, opening the door as he reached the top stair.

"Hi, thanks for coming so quickly. I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important."

"Nothing is as important as you, what's wrong?"

"Hopefully nothing." She put her arms around him and kissed him softly before closing the door and leading him to the living room. "Would you like some coffee, tea...a scotch?"

"A scotch? Is it that bad?"

"I don't know...it could be nothing...it could be...oh, I don't know, I've just got a sick feeling." She handed him the sealed envelope.

"Mellie and Alyssa? You didn't open it?"

"No, I'm hoping it's just a coincidence and that you'll just laugh at me and tell me that I have a very active imagination."

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" He slowly opened the envelope and poured the contents out on the table.

"OH, SHIT." Laid out before them were pictures of Mellie. Of Jake and Mellie...of a pregnant Mellie with Jake's hands protectively on her abdomen. Fitz picked up several and turned them over. "Princess Alyssa?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She put her hand over her mouth and took a deep breath. Then her eye caught another photo. It was of Alyssa as a newborn in Jake's arms. She turned it over. ALYSSA MARY BALLARD. "I AM gonna be sick." She dropped the photo and ran for the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and emerged from the bathroom several minutes later, to find Fitz sitting on the floor in tears, still looking over the pictures.

"I can't believe this. Mellie and JAKE? Did you have any idea?"

"If I had, don't you think I would've told you? I was the one that said 'oh, she's having your baby, Fitz; of course she can't be having an affair'. So the whole time we were in Italy, fighting our feelings, abstaining, they...they..."

"Weren't."

"Oh, Fitz, I'm so sorry. I knew Jake was low, just not THAT low. This can't be true, it just can't."

"Olivia, look at the pictures. He called her Princess Alyssa. She named our daughter Alyssa."

"Mary is Jake's mother's name. Look at this...this is MY old bed! He took these pictures in our bedroom. And these...these later ones, and the ones with the baby...these are at his parent's house. They KNEW? DAMN him! If I could go back in time, I'd kill him myself!"

"They robbed us of four years. She must have known I'd leave her, so she passed off Jake's child as mine. She told me the baby was late, but she must have gotten pregnant shortly after I left for Italy. This explains Jake's behavior at Jerry's birthday party, watching you and me with Alyssa. I'd thought he'd heard my comment about how wonderful you looked carrying my child."

She smiled at the memory. "No, he never heard that. Well, if he did, he never mentioned it. He was mad that I spent so much time holding the baby, after telling him I didn't want another one. I couldn't tell him the real reason...that I was trying not to hate that sweet baby, since she was the reason I was so miserable."

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I should have gone ahead with the investigation. Then we would have known, we could have gone ahead with our plans and...and McKenzie would have been OUR child."

"Fitz, we still don't know if this is true or not. Maybe it was wishful thinking on Jake's part, maybe they weren't sure. Alyssa is still your daughter, you've raised her. Is a blood test going to change the way you feel about her?"

"No, it isn't. But I need to know for sure, Livvie. If she IS his child, you realize that would make you her mother, don't you?"

"I hadn't even considered that. The girls would be sisters."

"That explains why they look so much alike." Fitz looked over at Olivia. The tears had started falling in heavily now. He reached over and pulled her into his arms. "We'll get this figured out. I'm just so angry that you were so hurt, and for nothing. I could have saved you so much pain if I'd only known."

"What about YOU? This has to be killing you. I know, I'll call Mary. She's got to know something; Jake had them both at her house."

She reached for the phone and dialed the number. When Mary answered, Olivia fought back her tears. "Hi, Mary, it's Olivia. Not so good, right now. Tell me what you know about Alyssa." Olivia was met by silence on the other end of the line. Finally, Mary answered quietly.

"How did you find out?"

Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. "So, it's true? And you've known all along? How could you DO this to me, you're supposed to be MY family, too!"

"Olivia, listen to me, please. Mellie and Jake didn't want this to ever come out."

"Well, it's out now."

"Sweetie, Mellie was worried about her husband, what this would do to him."

She looked over at Fitz before continuing. "Well, she wasn't so dammed worried about Fitz while she was sleeping with Jake, now, was she!? Now, both of them are gone, leaving Fitz and me to deal with their lies. What do we tell Alyssa? What do we tell the other children? You know, she has two brothers and two sisters to consider, too...did they think of THEM?"

"Olivia, Honey, calm down." Fitz rubbed her back gently.

"I CAN'T calm down, Fitz!"

"He's there?"

"Yes, he's here. I called him when I found the envelope of pictures with their names on it. Do you have proof that Alyssa is Jake's child? Or were they just assuming?"

"We have the original birth certificate, Dear. The original was filed, then a corrected one made, showing Fitzgerald as her father, but that one was never filed, it was only for show."

She looked over at Fitz. "They've got the original birth certificate, Fitz."

"That doesn't prove a fucking thing."

"We've also got the medical report, where the blood tests were taken, showing that she couldn't possibly be Fitz's child. I'm sorry, Olivia, but it's true."

"My, God, Mary, do you know what they DID? What YOU and your husband did? Fitz went back to her because of that baby. Without Fitz to help me fight Jake for custody, I went back to Jake."

"Well, that worked out, you had another baby, you were happy that last year."

"Happy? When? I deserve an academy award for my acting that last year. I had to put on a happy face for my son, for you, for Fitz. I couldn't let on how miserable I was. And for what? A lie." She dropped the phone and collapsed on the sofa in tears. Fitz moved over next to her and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Fitzgerald Grant here. She'll have to call you back; she's a bit distraught right now."

"I'm sorry; we were only following their wishes."

"The hell with their wishes. Olivia and I would have been married for over three years now, if not for their wishes."

"Married?"

"I hurt the woman I love terribly because of a lie. You'll have to excuse me; I need to tend to Olivia now. She'll call you in the next day or so." He slammed the phone down and gathered Olivia into his arms. "I love you, Babe. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong. You thought she was carrying your child, you went back to her, that was the right thing to do."

"If I had only known."

"Jake was good at hiding things, I'm sure he convinced her that she could pull this off." She stopped as she heard her daughter's soft voice over the intercom. "Kenzie's awake."

"I'll go up and get her. Go wash your face, get a drink of water, and try to relax. We're still going out tonight, after this day, we need some time alone together."

"You're sure you still want to go out?"

"I'm sure I want to spend all the time alone with you I possibly can. Now more than ever." He kissed her, and then headed up the stairs to get the baby. Olivia got up and headed toward the bathroom, then heard her daughter on the intercom.

"Hi, Daddy! Where Mommy?"

"Hi, Sweetheart, Mommy's downstairs." Fitz sat on the bed and lifted the child into his lap. "I love you, McKenzie." He hugged the child tightly. She giggled, and then looked at the tears in his eyes.

"Daddy, y' O.K.?"

"Yes, Sweetie, Daddy's O.K."

"Y'sure?" Fitz laughed. How many times had she fallen down and they'd asked her if she was all right, then asked, 'are you sure'? He hugged her again.

"Yes, Kenz, I'm sure."

Olivia smiled and went in to wash her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. Damn you, Jake Ballard! She came out of the bathroom as Fitz was carrying her daughter into the living room.

"Hi, Mommy. Daddy cry."

Tears returned to Olivia's eyes as she looked at the man she loved holding her child so lovingly. She reached to take the child into her arms, but was surprised when the toddler put her hand on her mother's cheeks. "Why cry, Mommy?"

Olivia looked up at the ceiling. She hated her children to see her like this. She was just glad that Bryce wasn't home. "Mommy's just a little sad. But now that YOU are up, I can be happy again." McKenzie giggled and took one hand from her mother's face and put it on Fitz's.

"Daddy kiss Mommy."

"That would be my pleasure, Kenz!" He leaned forward with the help of the baby's guiding hand and kissed Olivia gently.

"Mommy happy now?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes, Precious, Mommy is happy now."

"Why don't I take her home with me, that way you can concentrate on getting ready?"

"You want to take her?"

"If you'd rather I didn't we can drop her off before we go out, but I thought she might like to play with her sister, and you look like you could use some tea and a hot bath."

"You're right, I could. I sent her things with the driver this morning, so the packing is done. Honey, do you want to go with Daddy and play with Alyssa?"

She nodded her head up and down vigorously. "Want Lyssa."

"Well, I guess that's settled, then. Do you want to run your bath, or make your tea?"

"I'll make the tea. I need to call Abby to let her know she doesn't have to come by and pick her up."

"Abby was coming over?"

She nodded. "On her way from the agency. Maybe it's a good idea she's not. I don't want to slip and say something."

"I suppose we'll have to let Abby know, and I'm sure Tom will find out soon. What are we going to do about Jake's parents?"

"What about them?"

"I'm sure they're going to want to see her. The last time they saw her was at the memorial service."

"And you're asking ME? Fitz, she's your daughter."

"She's OUR daughter."

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea for the older three to know yet. This is something they really don't need to know about their parents. So, if Mary and John want to see Alyssa, they need to treat all five children as their grandchildren. I'll tell my mother the same thing. That way, there's no yours, mine, theirs..."

"Just ours. That actually makes sense. If we can get Mellie's parents and my parents to agree to this plan, the children would have four grandparents. I wonder if Mellie's parents have any idea."

"An affair isn't exactly something you tell your parents. I never even told my parents about US. They knew I was involved with someone, my mom knows me well enough to have figured that out, but she has no idea that it was you."

"I'll call them when I get to the house, after I get the girls settled. I'll get Tom to keep an eye on them for a bit. That reminds me, we have four nanny candidates to interview tomorrow afternoon."

"Does Amanda know yet?"

"She hasn't been back. Tom has instructions to keep her away from the children if she does show up."

"Hopefully we'll find a good one this time."

"I think this last one was my fault, I was running out of patience, and let her talk her way into the job."

"Well, this time, let's make sure we get one that isn't out to snag herself a handsome agent." She smiled and pinched his arm playfully.

"There's that smile." He looked at his watch. "I'd better get back before the children get home from school. Come on, Kenz; let's go make Mommy a bath."

"I can do that."

"No, you go call Abby and make your tea. I'll run your bath, and get McKenzie ready to go."

Fitz went upstairs and ran a bath for Olivia, then got the toddler into her coat and boots. "Ready to go, Kenz?"

"Go see Lyssa." He carried her downstairs, and met Olivia coming up.

"You're ready to go? Be good for Daddy. Fitz, this feels so strange."

"You're all right with this, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine with you taking her. It just feels, oh, I don't know, like we're divorced sharing custody or something." She laughed.

"Well, we have been sharing custody, in a way. You've had my children probably more than I have over the last two years."

"Yeah, but now it feels, different."

"In a good way, I hope."

"In a very good way. Give me a kiss, Baby. Be a good girl."

"K, Mommy. Love you."

"I love you, more, Baby Girl. I love you, too." She kissed both of them and walked them to the door. "You've got the sports car?" She took a deep breath. "Any chance you'd leave that here and take the Rover?"

"You're actually going to let me drive your precious baby?"

"If you're going to take THIS precious baby, I'd really rather you take the Rover."

"No problem, I'll drive the car home later." She went for her purse and handed him the keys.

"Thanks, Sweetie."

He pulled out his keys and took of the key to his car. "In case you need to go somewhere."

"I've got the Audi, Fitz, remember?"

"You're going to have to show me that car one of these days." He put the key back in his pocket.

"If you're a good boy." She kissed him again. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"I'll be here at six. Enjoy your bath." She stood in the door and watched him strap the toddler into her car seat and drive off, then headed upstairs to enjoy a long bath.

* * *

**A/N: Well, now the "secret" is out! How do you think they will deal with this? Can't wait to hear what you guys have to say! Up next….date night! FINALLY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Decided to update before Shonda took all my energy with the finale tomorrow lol! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys like them as a family unit no matter what! The reviews about Mellie and Jake are quite amusing also! I don't own these characters, all for Shonda Rhimes!**

**A/N: special special special s/o to Bri for helping out with this chapter hahahahaha love you girl! #SBFL!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

At five o'clock, two dozen Sterling roses were delivered. Olivia put them in a vase, and placed it on the table in the den, so they could be seen from the front door. So he wanted romance, did he? She went upstairs to her room and placed candles all around the room. She also put some in the living room, and brought in several logs for a fire. As a final touch, she visited her wine cellar and brought up two bottles of vintage Bordeaux, remembering that had always been his favorite. She looked at the clock. Five thirty, time to put on her dress. She went upstairs and got dressed, and pulled on her shoes. She made some last minute adjustments to her curls, and headed back downstairs. It was five minutes until six, and Fitz's limo had just pulled up.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up in front of Rockefeller Plaza. They took the elevator up to the 65th floor to the Rainbow Room. Olivia was impressed at how he remembered everything about her, from her weakness for champagne and caviar, to her obsession for lobster. He ordered for her as if he were reading her mind. When the band started, he led her to the dance floor, and it was as if the world stood still for them. The more he held her, moving their bodies together, the more she wanted him. After about an hour of dancing, she was ready to go. She nuzzled his neck, and kissed it softly. He held her a bit closer, and she decided to give him a stronger hint. She began nibbling his neck softly...this got his attention.

"Ready to go?"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

He led her to the table and motioned for the waiter to bring the check. He paid the bill and summoned his driver before retrieving their coats. They sat in the limo, wrapped in each other's arm all the way back to Olivia's townhouse. Fitz knew if he touched her at this point, they'd never make it home.

Once at the townhouse, Fitz took the keys from Olivia and helped her from the limo. He released the driver, letting him know that he had his car here and would get home on his own. Fitz opened the door, and Olivia stepped in and shut off the alarm. She motioned to the flowers on the table. "Thanks again for the roses. They're beautiful. I can't remember the last time I got roses. Wait, yes I can. July 18, 2010. You sent them when Kenzie was born."

"No roses for three years? We'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

She smiled and led him into the living room. "If you start a fire, I'll open the wine." She showed him the bottle. "I brought it up from the cellar. I'd been saving it for a special occasion." Oh, shut UP, Olivia, you're gonna scare him away!

He got the fire going and joined her on the sofa, after turning off the lights. She handed him a glass of wine, and he took a taste. "This is one of my favorites."

"I remember." She sat her glass down on the table. If he didn't kiss her soon, she thought she'd die. She didn't have to wait long. He put his glass next to hers and took her into his arms.

"I love you." He didn't give a chance to respond. He brought his lips roughly to hers; kissing her with all the emotions he'd been feeling all day. The one thing in his life he could always count on was right here, in his arms.

She finally pulled away slightly, breathless. "Fitz, I love you so much. Make love to me."

That was all he needed to hear. He pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and laid it on the floor in front of the fire. Then he reached for her hands and helped her up, pulling her close to him. Reaching behind her, he found her zipper, slowly unzipping and caressing her back as he let her dress fall in a puddle on the carpet. He stepped back to admire her beauty. "My God, Livvie, you are even more beautiful than I remember."

Even in the light from the fireplace, he could see her blush as she reached up to untie his tie and work on his buttons with her trembling fingers. He took her hands and kissed them several times. "We don't have to do this."

"Oh, yes we do. I need you, Fitzgerald." Her hands more steady now, she continued to relieve him of his shirt. She tossed it onto the sofa, and then kissed him softly as she began to find his belt, then his zipper. Soon, his pants were on the floor with her dress. She giggled softly. "Don't forget your shoes this time."

"Am I ever going to live that down?"

"I don't think so, Sweetie."

Gently laying her down, he began making his way to her neck He trailed wet kisses starting from her neck to her breast. Seeing how hard her nipples were made his mouth water and his erection to become harder than it was. He couldn't decide which one he wanted first so he took the left one in his mouth while massaging the right one.

"Mmmmm...Fitz...YES!"

After spending some time licking and sucking on her nipples, he moved down further and stopped at her stomach. He kissed her right in the middle and caressed her there. He couldn't wait for the day she was pregnant with his child. Olivia realized he'd stopped his motions. She looked down at him and could see him thinking, she knew exactly what was going through his mind. She ran her hands through his think curls and looked in his eyes. "Soon baby, I promise. Let's just enjoy us right now." Fitz simply looked at her and kissed the palm of her hand that was stroking his face and smiled. The smile reached his eyes and he continued downward. Finally making it in close contact with her core, he decided that he wanted to tease her, he placed a kiss right on her clit then moved to kiss her inner thighs.

"Mmmmmm.. Fitz...please don't tease me..." Liv said in a soft moan. She started bucking her hips up, once Fitz began to move back to her core. Wanting to feel his mouth where she desired him most.

"Somebody is growing impatient huh Livvie" he asked while smirking. Loving how her body reacted to him.

"Fi-..." Before she could finish saying his name, his mouth was licking her core from the bottom to top, causing her to moan louder than she expected. "Aahhhh baby... Yes"

"Mmmmm... You taste so good Liv... So fucking good..." He said now sucking on her clit while inserting one finger then two fingers into her. Sliding them in then out he was amazed at how wet she was. Wanting to make her cum he slid them back in curling them up to hit her spot. This caused her to lift up from the floor with one hand planted behind her while the other one found the back of his neck, pulling on those curls she loved so much.

"Ohh shit Fitz... Mmmhmmmm... Right there baby..."

"Mmmmm" he moaned. Then hitting a spot that made Liv's arm to go weak and she fell back on the floor

"RIGHT THERE FITZ...YES BABY...IM GONNA...OH GOD IM CUMING...FUCK YES" Liv yelled, now getting lost in a all the pleasure Fitz was bringing her.

"Cum baby... Cum for me baby" Fitz said now moving his mouth back to her core and stroking her faster, harder and deeper.

"OHH GOD FITZ" Liv yelled as she exploded on his fingers and his mouth.

After feeling her come back down he sat up and removed his fingers, bringing them up to his face. Staring her in the eyes he licked his fingers then his mouth, moaning how good she tasted. His erection started to ache and he knew he needed to be inside her soon.

Slowly he began crawling up her body. Finally making his way up to her face he kissed her passionately and deep. Liv moaned tasting herself on his lips made her even wetter.

"Fitz I need you... Deep inside of me please..." Liv wasn't one to beg but at that point she needed him badly. She had been waiting a long time hoping that one day they would be intimate again.

"Is this what you want?" He asked fisting his member then moving it to rest on her core. "Is this what you need?" Now moving slowly into her, moaning at how tight she is.

Because of all the pleasure Fitz was giving her, she couldn't respond only moan.

"I asked if this is what you want and need Livvie.. Answer me baby... Please" he said now moving deeper and faster into her.

"Ohh god yes Fitz... Deeper.. Oh deeper right there.."

"You like that Livvie... You like when I make love to you like this... Ohhh god baby…" Fitz said now feeling himself close he knew he couldn't finish before her. He then moved his thumb down to play with her clit.

"Oh god Fitz I'm right there... I'm gonna cum again..." She said now moving her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Cum with me Liv... I'm right there.." He said now thrusting into her deeper and faster while stroking her clit. He knew she was there when she began to scoot up running from him, he knew she was close. This only made Fitz grip her thighs tighter and thrust into her like never before.

"OH GOD FUCK YES SHIT FITZ" she screamed, as her orgasm rocketed through her body. Causing her eyes to close and her toes to curl.

"GOD DAMN LIVVIE" Fitz yelled feeling her core clench around him causing his warm seed to spill inside of her.

He collapsed on her, holding some of his weight up not wanting to crush her. After a few minutes of laying on top of her he moved off and next to her pulling her close into a spooning position.

"Fitz that was..." Liv tried to find the words but her mind went blank as she tried getting her breathe to go back to normal.

"Baby, that was amazing" he said now kissing her neck and pulling her closer to him.

"Fitz?"

"Hmm.." He moaned.

"I Love you.. I've always loved you and I always will..."

"Livvie I love you too."

Olivia looked at Fitz with a smirk. "Babe?"

Spent, Fitz answered, "Yeah?"

"Round 2?"

"Round 2!"

He moved his mouth to kiss her neck again.

_**After a wild round 2**_

"Are you warm enough?"

"We could go upstairs. I'm sure my bed is much more comfortable than my rug."

He nibbled her neck. "I hadn't noticed." He stood up and helped her up, wrapping her with the blanket. Then he lifted her into his arms.

"You're going to carry me up two flights of stairs?"

"Right now, I could carry you up ten flights." He whisked her up the first flight, the slowed down as he headed up the second flight. "O.K., maybe two's my limit." He smiled and kissed her softly as he laid her on the bed. She got up and began lighting the candles, then pulled back her fur comforter. They climbed into bed and held each other closely. They made love several more times before finally falling into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Fitz awoke first. It took him a moment to remember that he wasn't at home. He looked in the bed next to him…he loved watching her sleep. All the cares and hurt she carried seemed to vanish when she was sleeping. He reached over and ran his fingers down her side. She moved slightly. He repeated this action several more times, and then finally got the desired results. She began to stretch, slowly at first, from one side to another. He'd always joked that she looked like a cat waking up from a long nap. When she had finished stretching, she opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Sweetie, you hungry?"

"Yes." He was hungry all right, but breakfast was not what he had on his mind. They made love two more times before finally moving to the shower.

Olivia pulled on her terrycloth robe and watched the man she loved pull the large bath towel around his waist. "I don't suppose you have extra clothes down in the car, do you?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I DO have a gym bag in the trunk."

"Hmmm, I guess I'll have to be the one to go get it. You can't very well go outside like that." She giggled as he pulled her to him for a kiss. "I'll be right back. I'll go put a pot of coffee on, and get your gym bag."

"Like that?"

"Wha? I've been outside in my bathrobe before, but usually it's just to get the paper. Your keys are in your pants, right?"

"Hopefully." He watched her bounce down the stairs. Soon, the smell of coffee made its way up the stairs, and then he heard the front door close.

"It is SO cold outside!" She tossed his bag on the foot of the bed and hopped under the covers. He tossed the towel on the sofa and climbed in next to her, taking her in his arms.

"Better?"

"Yeah, but we're never gonna get breakfast this way." She laid her head on his chest.

"Something's wrong."

"Do you realize this is the longest I've been away from my son since I got back from Italy? And I've NEVER been away from Kenzie overnight."

"You miss them."

"Yeah." She tightened her arms around him as the tears welled up in her eyes. "Fitz, what are we gonna do about Lyssa?"

"That's right, you haven't seen her since we found out. I'm not sure, I suppose we should call our lawyers and see what needs to be done. You know what I did when I got home yesterday? I went to her room, and just sat and held her tight. Poor thing, all she wanted to do was go play with her sister, and I couldn't let her go. I simply can NOT believe Mellie would do something so underhanded."

"Maybe we should take Alyssa and McKenzie to the doctor and have them tested, to verify the results for ourselves."

"Why McKenzie?"

Well, all testing you and Alyssa will prove whether you're her biological father. Testing McKenzie will prove whether the girls are related. I'm sorry, Fitz, but I can't help thinking, what if there was someone besides Jake. I mean, she lied to you..."

"I hate putting the girls through that."

"Maybe all they'll have to do is swab their mouths. I don't really want to put either one of them through this, either, but we need to know for sure."

"Then what?"

"We need to make sure no one can take her away from you. She's YOUR daughter. YOU raised her."

"Liv, Sweetie, she's as much yours as mine if she's, in fact, Jake's child. You forget you also helped raise her. What do you say we eat a little something, and go see our girls? We can play with them a bit before lunch, and then read to them before their naps. Then it should be time to start interviewing nannies."

"That sounds good. The coffee should be ready. I can make some eggs and toast."

"What, no bagels?"

"I might have some in the freezer, if you really want some."

"Toast is fine. Are you going to be warm enough, or do I need to build a fire?"

"I'll be fine as soon as I get some clothes on." She kissed him softly and climbed out of bed. She went to the closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a tan sweater. "Will this be O.K., or do I need to dress up a bit for the interviews?"

"I think that will be just fine." He pulled on his sweats and long sleeved t-shirt. "I'll have to change when we get home." He stopped short and looked over at her. Home. They had two homes, and that would definitely have to change. He couldn't wait until the talent show, he wanted her to know how he felt NOW...but he'd wait. He wanted to make some wonderful memories for her, first.

She sat on the sofa and pulled on tan socks and black boots. "I'm going to call Tom and check on the girls, do you want to talk to any of them?"

"Sweetheart, we'll see them in just a few minutes, if Tom needs anything, he knows where we are."

She sighed deeply. "I know. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen." She kissed him and bounced down the stairs. She looked the refrigerator, and found some fresh fruit that she cut into small bites and placed in a bowl then broke several eggs into a bowl and began to whip them. Damn, he likes his eggs boiled. He slipped quietly into the kitchen and put his arms around her waist. He looked over at the bowl of fruit.

"Everything looks wonderful."

"I scrambled your eggs before I remembered you liked them boiled. I'll get more and boil you a couple."

"No, this is just fine. Coffee?"

"Mmm, yes, please."

He reached above the pot and pulled out two large mugs. "Tom and I explored the kitchen when we had the boys here the other day. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? I came home and my dishwasher was miraculously emptied. I loved it!" She laughed. "Until I had this talent show to plan, all I did all day was play with kids, clean house, cook, and read."

"I'll have to put you to work, then."

She threw back her head and laughed. "Sweetie, you couldn't afford me."

"How much do you make?"

"Take what you clear in a good year."

"Yes?"

"Triple it."

"That much?"

She grinned broadly. "I make that in a slow week."

"You're not serious."

"Think about it. How many seventeen year olds can pay cash for a house like this?"

"So, do you plan to work this summer?"

"No, I'm actually thinking of retiring. Between my money, and what Jake left me, not to mention the Lincoln settlement, I can just kick back and enjoy my kids. I've already put money in trust for the kids."

"Retired by 28, not a bad life. Maybe I should take up modeling. How much do you think I'd get paid for a billboard of me in MY underwear?"

"I'm not sure I LIKE the idea of other women seeing you in your underwear."

"Now you know how I felt in Italy. There you were, up there for the whole country to see. Do you know just how much I hated that?"

"You told me. Every single day. I don't do underwear modeling anymore. I'd hate for Bryce's friends to see me like that. And now I have to think of Jerry and Karen, too." She scooped the eggs onto two plates and carried them into the dining room, then returned to the kitchen for the toast and fruit. Fitz carried the coffee cups and placed them on the table at their seats. They ate quickly, discussing the questions they planned to ask the nanny applicants, and how they would handle firing the old nanny. When they finished eating, they cleared the table, rinsed the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. Olivia turned it on before heading to the closet for her hat, coat and gloves.

"Livvie, why don't you pack some clothes and bring them to the house? That way, if you ever spend the night, you have your own clothes to change into."

"I thought you said I looked sexy in your clothes."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. "You DO. But it still might be a good idea to leave some clothes at the house."

"All right, you win." She climbed the stairs and stopped in the living room to pick up his tuxedo and her dress, which were still on the floor, then carried them upstairs and tossed them on her bed. She grabbed a suitcase from the hall closet and began tossing in various items of clothing, then folded his tuxedo carefully and placed it in his gym bag. Fitz appeared at her bedroom door, watching her every move.

"Almost ready?"

"Yeah, I think so. I put your tux in your gym bag, or do you want me to take it to the cleaners with my dress?"

"Bring your dry cleaning with you;

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not Baby." He gives her a light kiss.

She folded her dress and placed it in the bag with Fitz's tuxedo. "Gee, all I need is an extra toothbrush, and it'll look like I'm moving in!"

"Actually, I was going to suggest that next time you're at Elizabeth Arden, picking up some duplicate items to leave in your bathroom at my place. That way you won't have to haul all your things back and forth?"

"Fitz, do you think it's a good idea for the kids to see us practically living together?"

"It's fine, as long as you actually sleep in the guest room. Not that I want you that far away from me. I think it will be good for the children to start seeing us as a family, don't you? When the truth comes out about Alyssa, and you know it's bound to sooner or later, they're going to need to see that nothing's changed. All packed?" She nodded, and he picked up her suitcase and his gym bag and headed down the stairs.

"I'll be right there; I just want to make the bed."

"Fine, I'll just take these to the car."

Olivia finished making the bed and looked around her room. He sounded like he was intent on her moving to his place. She was definitely going to miss this room. She headed downstairs and pulled on her hat and gloves before Fitz helped her put on her coat. They pulled up in front of Fitz's house 10 minutes later.

"Where's the Rover?"

"Don't worry; I put it in the garage. Since this car was at your place, I pulled your car into its parking space."

"You're gonna spoil my baby. I only garage the Audi." They grabbed the suitcases and slipped quietly into the house. Abby was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace making a Lego city with the girls. They placed the bags at the foot of the stairs and took off their outer garments, placing them in the closet, and then walked into the living room. Alyssa looked up first and smiled.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She got up and ran to Olivia leaping into her arms. She was followed closely by little McKenzie, who slammed her body into Fitz's legs.

"Miss you!"

"Oh, Honey, we missed you, too!"

Olivia hugged Alyssa closely, walked over to the sofa, and sat down with her in her lap. She rocked her gently, tears threatening to fall. Fitz picked up McKenzie and joined them on the sofa. Abby watched this intently. Something was up.

"What happened?"

"Later, Abby." Fitz's gaze shifted from his business partner to his children. He reached out and stroked Alyssa's hair. He watched Olivia shift the child in her lap, and look deep into her eyes. She looked over at him, blinking back the tears.

"I know these eyes, Fitz."

He looked closely at McKenzie's face. "I know." He moved McKenzie onto the sofa next to Olivia. "Sit with Mommy, Sweetheart, Daddy needs to make a phone call." Olivia looked over at him. "I'm calling Chandler. I'll fix this, Darling, I promise." He kissed her cheek, and then kissed each child before entering his office and closing the door behind him.

Abby watched her new friend. "This is something bad, isn't it? Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, Abby, it's bad. Right now, there's not a lot anyone can do to help. Once the girls take their naps, we can talk." Abby nodded and started picking up the blocks on the floor. "So, on a hopefully happier note, how was your dinner with Tom last night?"

She grinned. "You know, I always saw him as just a driver or help around here. Did you know that he has a college degree? He could be a lawyer, but he stayed with Fitz out of loyalty and friendship." Olivia nodded. "You KNEW that? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah, Fitz told me when we were in Italy, when he drove me around, showing me places he'd lived, gone to school. He told me that they were both at University. Fitz's father paid for Tom's education so he could attend with Fitz. Did you know Tom sings?"

"No, Tom, SINGS?"

"Yeah, I've recruited him for the boys' talent show. Hey, if I've gotta sing, everybody's gotta sing. What about you?"

"Oh, no, you're not dragging me into that thing."

"Lyssa, does Aunt Abby sing?"

"Uh, huh. She sings pretty."

"O.K., Abby if Fitz and I are doing this, and Tom is doing this, you gotta do it, too."

"I most certainly do NOT!"

"What are you afraid of girl? Think of the publicity for Grant Whelan Inc.!"

"What are you singing?"

"The boys have Fitz and me singing a duet. The song is called 'You're All I Need To Get By.' Is that a set up or WHAT? They want each of us to do a solo, too, but I'm not sure how that's gonna work. My best friend Tammy's gonna do a number...hey, you know, we could all do one together, one of those girl group numbers."

"You know, that's not a bad idea at all." The looked up as Fitz came out of his office. He reached down and picked Alyssa up from Olivia's lap.

"Chandler wants you to call your lawyer, too. After you get done, we can compare notes."

"O.K., I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Where goin', Mommy?"

"I'm going into Daddy's office to make a phone call. You stay here and play, Sweetie." She kissed the toddler on the head, then kissed her older daughter and squeezed Fitz's hand. "Wish me luck."

Abby watched the pained look on her partner's face as he held his daughter. They're calling their lawyers? Oh, this can't be good.

* * *

Olivia spent nearly 30 minutes on the phone with her attorney. When she emerged from the office, she looked drained. "What is it, Sweetheart?" She shook her head and motioned toward the girls.

"Is it time for their lunch?" As if on cue, Tom appeared in the living room.

"Yes, Ma'am. Lunch is ready."

"Thanks, Tom. Girls, go with Aunt Abby, Mommy needs to talk to Daddy for one second, we'll be right there."

They watched the girls take her hands and head out of the room. "Let's go into the office, Fitz, I've got a fax coming in." They went into the office and closed the door behind them. The paper was just printing out as they approached the machine. "God, I never knew what he meant by this."

"What is this? It looks like a will."

"It's Jake's will." She pulled the page from the machine and handed it to Fitz. "Here, read the part that's circled. Keep in mind that I still had legal separation papers filed."

He looked over the page. "Full legal custody of all my issue, whether known or unknown, and control over the trust accounts for each of them." He handed it back to her. "So what does this mean?"

He was not going to like this one bit. "It means that, as Alyssa's legal father, he gave his custody of her to me upon his death. With Mellie dead.." She took a deep breath. "Alyssa is legally my child. The lawyer said that with no custody agreement in place between Mellie and Jake, this is the only legal document granting custody."

"So she's your daughter." Fitz's legs refused to support him. He dropped onto the sofa.

"No, Fitz, she's still YOUR daughter. I have a messenger on the way over with some papers for me to sign. I've already started the paperwork to change her name to Grant. I guess our lawyers need to get together and work out the details in changing the legal custody next."

"You're changing her name?"

"Fitz, she's been raised as Grant. Once she starts school, and her birth certificate is needed, we want THAT to be the name she uses, right?"

"Of course. I'm sorry; I'm still a little stunned. So, what do we have to do?"

"I have to start adoption proceedings, to make you her father legally. We'll get Chandler to call my lawyer, and get that started."

"Let's hold off on that a little while. If we continue the way we're going, I'll want to adopt McKenzie and Bryce as well; we can do it all at once."

"If you're sure. But I want to at least do the name change."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

She climbed onto his lap. "Not recently, wanna show me?" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I want to do more than that...just as soon as the girls are sleeping."

"Mr. Grant, you are a naughty boy."

"So send me to my room after lunch."

"Lunch! The girls are waiting for us!" She hopped off his lap and straightened her hair.

"You look beautiful, Darling." He took her by the hand and led her to the dining room, where the girls were almost done eating.

"I tried to get them to wait for you."

"It's all right, Abby, we had some legal matters to attend to."

"Legal matters? I know...later."

Fitz looked over at Olivia, who was pushing food around her plate. "Not hungry, Sweetheart?"

"No, not really. I think I'll get these two upstairs for their naps."

"You really should try to eat something; you didn't eat much at breakfast."

"Here, Mommy!" McKenzie had a bite of meatloaf on her fork and was heading for Olivia's mouth. Olivia opened her mouth and let the child feed her. "Good girl!" Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, Sweetie, I'll eat a few bites." She picked up a forkful of mashed potatoes and stuffed it into her mouth. "Mmmmm." The girls sat and watched her as she ate about half of what was on her plate. "Is this enough, girls?"

"Yeah, Mommy. Wanna read." McKenzie climbed out of her chair and grabbed her mother's hand. "C'MON, Mommy!" Olivia wiped her mouth with her napkin and placed it on the table.

"I guess I'm going to go read." She ran her hand across Fitz's back as she left the dining room.

"I'll be right up, Livvie." He watched her lead the girls from the room.

"O.K., Fitz, they're gone. You have been completely distracted since yesterday afternoon. Now today, Olivia's a basket case, you're on the phone with lawyers. What's going on?"

"Yesterday, Liv went through a box of her late husband's photographs, and found a sealed envelope with Mellie and Alyssa's name on it. She called me to come over and open the envelope with her. From what we saw, it was obvious there was much more to Mellie and Jake's relationship than just friendship."

"Oh, Fitz..."

"There's more. All Alyssa's pictures had the name Alyssa Ballard on them. Mellie's had the name "Princess Alyssa", so Olivia called Jake's mother who confirmed our worst fears. Alyssa is not my biological child."

"I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry, Fitz. Wait, she's Olivia's husband's child?"

"His mother says she has the original birth certificate and the results of the blood tests as proof, but Liv wants to test the girls to be sure. Jake's will stated that Liv was granted custody of all his children, known or unknown. She didn't know what that meant at the time, but her lawyer informs us that OLIVIA is Alyssa's legal guardian, based on Jake's will."

"So what does that mean? You're not going to just hand her over are you?"

"Oh, no, Liv doesn't want anything to change for Alyssa. She had her lawyer draw up name change documents, changing Alyssa's legal name from Ballard to Grant, and we have to go to the lawyer's office to draw up a joint custody agreement. I'm holding off on the adoption, because I want to adopt all of Olivia's children at once. I just don't want to bring that up until after I've proposed."

"My God, you have to adopt your own child? How could Mellie have DONE this to you?"

"I'm more upset about what it cost Olivia. If I had known about the affair, I would have divorced her immediately. Olivia would have gone through with her divorce; she never would have been subjected to Jake's abusive behavior. Her next child would have been MY child."

"I feel like this is partly my fault. She was my friend; I knew she was spending a lot of time with him when you were in Italy. I just thought it was two friends keeping each other company. She never said a word to me."

"I just wonder how long this thing went on BEFORE I left for Italy. Liv knew Jake was cheating; this was why she went away. You know, looking back, I should have known something was wrong. I didn't find out about Mellie's pregnancy until she started to show, and Tom told me. She said she didn't want me to worry about her, since I was busy with my work in Italy. When she found out she was expecting Karen and Jerry, she told me right away."

"Yeah, I remember. What can I do?"

"Nothing right now, well, you can continue to be supportive of Liv. This has really thrown her. She's convinced that keeping Alyssa's paternity a secret was Jake's doing. She also knows that if Jake had survived that day, and only Mellie had died, he would have come for his daughter immediately. She's angry at his parents as well; they've kept this secret for him all this time."

"Would it have made any difference if you'd known?"

"I would have made a LOT of difference, Abby. I've been avoiding Olivia for two years, out of guilt over our relationship. I felt so guilty that I was involved with her while Mellie was carrying my child, that I lost 6 months with her before her death. Then when I saw Liv pregnant, I felt betrayed, which made me feel even worse about our relationship." He looked up as Olivia came back into the dining room. "I'm sorry, Darling, are the girls sleeping already?"

"Yeah, they were exhausted." She looked over at Abby. "You really wore them out this morning. Thanks so much for taking care of them."

"Any time, Liv, they're really sweet girls. Fitz told me a lot of what's been going on, I'm so sorry. If I can do anything for you, please let me know."

"Thanks, Abby. I really appreciate that. One thing you don't know, is about McKenzie. Fitz is the only one that knows what happened."

"Livvie, you don't have to do this."

"I know, Fitz, but it's time people see what a total schmuck I was married to. I legally separated from him in December of 2006, then packed up my son and went to Italy. Jake showed up and took Bryce home. I knew right then I was going to have a fight on my hands. Fitz showed up in January, well, you know that story. He went home in July, I flew home in August. I started working on the upstairs bedroom, planning to move to the fourth floor. I figured, the house was big enough for the two of us. Daddy kept trying to convince me to throw him out, but as long as he left me alone, I thought it would be good for our son to have both his parents under one roof. Then Alyssa was born. He started acting strange right after that, bitching about wanting me to have a baby. I was still completely in love with Fitz, there was no way I was having Jake's child. I'd held him off for a month, and then we went to Jer's birthday party. I wanted to hold little Alyssa, since I found myself hating her. She was the reason I lost Fitz. Once I held that sweet baby, there was no way I could hate her. I felt such a connection to her; I thought it was because she was Fitz's baby. Jake kept downing beers, and watching me with her."

"You looked so beautiful holding her."

"I know, you told me." She laughed and looked over at Abby again. "He came up behind me and told me I looked beautiful carrying his child. I was so glad no one was around to hear that one! Once we got home, Jake went nuts. He started yelling at me, telling me I WAS going to have another child. This went on the rest of the evening, until after I put Bryce to bed for the night. I decided to sleep upstairs, which, looking back, was a mistake. If Bryce was in the adjoining room, maybe he wouldn't have..."

"Livvie..."

She wiped a tear away. "I'm fine. Once I realized he wouldn't hit me if I didn't fight back, I just laid there and let it happen, hoping and praying I wouldn't conceive. By Thanksgiving, I was so sick I couldn't even cook dinner. My doctor's appointment was on December 15.. At least one of us was happy. We went to Fitz and Mellie's for Christmas Eve, and Jake broke the news I couldn't even look at Fitz for the longest time. When I finally gathered the courage, the hurt in his eyes was unbearable. I couldn't tell him what really happened; I knew he'd probably kill Jake."

"I would have."

"Jake knew I wasn't happy about the pregnancy. Every time he'd see me with the baby, he'd tell me that I never wanted her."

"What a bastard!"

"Yeah, he really was. I think he just wanted to get his hands on my money. My dad convinced me to keep most of my money away from him. My uncle invested it and kept the bulk of it in my name only. I set up an account for him to draw on. As long as he had that money to burn, he wouldn't take good paying jobs, just let me support him. Then when he died, I felt like I'd caused it. If I'd just been strong enough to divorce him, maybe he'd still be alive. Maybe Mellie would still be alive."

"Livvie, don't do this to yourself again. I wish to hell he WAS still alive, so I could strangle him myself." Fitz pounded his fist on the table, rattling the dishes. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a short nap before we start the interviews. It might do you some good."

"I need to run home for a bit, Fitz, do you have things under control here?"

"Yes, Abby, the girls are sleeping, the nanny applicants aren't due for over an hour. Tom can take the phones. I think I might take a nap, as well."

"You never nap...oh, never mind, I don't think I want to know." She smiled as she got up. "I'll see you both in a couple of hours." She hugged Olivia. "You call me if you need me."

"I will, thanks, Abby." She watched her friend walk out the door. "You know, Fitz, I'm surprised she doesn't hate my guts."

"Why on earth would she do that?"

"Men are so dense sometimes. Fitz, she's been in love with you for years."

"Oh, that's absurd."

"Is it? She TOLD me, Sweetie. Well, I had to drag it out of her, but she finally admitted it."

"That explains why she was so protective of me before I met Mellie, she never said anything."

"She's just been hoping you'd notice. This last two years, she was waiting for you to stop mourning Mellie, and then I showed up. She loves you enough to want you to be happy."

"I hope she knows that I AM happy with you, My Darling." He watched her fight back a yawn. "That's it, I'm taking you upstairs."

"It's about time."

He kissed her softly, then took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom.

An hour later, a soft knocking on the bedroom door awakened them. "Sir, the first of the nanny applicants are here."

Fitz blinked sleepily as he watched Olivia stretch herself awake. He got up, went to the door, and opened it just a crack. "Did you get her resume, Tom?"

"Yes, it's on your desk."

"We'll be right down." He closed the door and turned back to Olivia. "Feeling better?"

"I think I could have slept all afternoon." She stretched and yawned again before slowly getting out of bed. "Shit, all my things are in the guest room, and I look a mess." She reached down to slip on her shoes.

"You look fine." He tossed her a brush. "Just run a brush through your hair, and you'll be perfect."

"You go on down, I'll be right there."

"Don't be long. I want to get these interviews over with."

"I won't. I just want to wash my face."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll meet you in the office. Why don't you use the back stairs, then we can greet the applicant at the same time."

"Just give me a couple of minutes." She watched him close the door behind him, then went into his bathroom and ran some water over a washcloth. She pressed it to her face, trying to wake herself up, and then ran the brush through her long curls. Satisfied she was presentable; she headed out of Fitz's room and down the back stairs. She slipped into his office and found him on his desk reading the resume. She hopped on the corner of his desk and watched him. "How's it look?"

"Not bad. I would like to wait until we interview all the applicants before we make a decision, if that's all right with you."

"I think that's actually a very good idea. It's a shame the girls aren't awake. I'd really like to see them interact with the children."

"You're right." He looked at his watch. "They should be awake soon, and depending on how long these interviews go, Karen and the boys might be here for some of them." He handed the resume to Olivia. "Do you want to look this over before she comes in?"

"I'll glance at it while you talk to her, go ahead and bring her in. Wait; turn on the intercom so we can hear the girls."

Fitz clicked on the intercom and punched the button for the girl's room, then invited the first applicant into the office. She had no sooner sat down, when they heard the soft giggles coming over the intercom. Olivia lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "Guess who's up? I'll go up and get them. Excuse me one moment."

The woman looked at Fitz and smiled. "I was under the impression that you only had one small child, and two in school."

Fitz cleared his throat, and then smiled at the sound of Olivia getting the girls up as it floated through the intercom. "The situation is somewhat complicated. At times, there will be five children. Will that be a problem for you?"

"Five? It shouldn't be, really. How old are the children?"

Who was interviewing whom, here? "Karen is almost eleven, the boys are seven and a half, Alyssa is three and a half, and McKenzie is two and a half."

"You have twins. How sweet."

"No, the boys aren't twins. One is Olivia's and one is mine. They're 12 days apart." He laughed. "Of course, they act like twins. I think they share the same brain at times. The youngest girl is also Olivia's. The boys have been best friends for almost five years, and the little girls have been together most of the time for the last two years. They all get along very well, and Karen is a very big help."

Olivia appeared at the door with the girls, who both ran to greet Fitz. "Hi, Daddy!" He picked them both up and placed them in his lap.

"This is Alyssa." He bounced his left knee. "And this is McKenzie, also known as Kenzie." He bounced his right knee, causing the child to giggle uncontrollably.

"They're adorable!"

Olivia crossed the office and sat in the chair next to Fitz's desk. "Do you have much experience with children this age?"

"Not a whole lot, the children at my last job were a bit older."

"How about discipline? How would you control the children if, say, the boys were both tormenting their older sister, Alyssa was screaming at the boys, and McKenzie is crying with her teeth? This has been going on for about an hour, and you're ready to scream. How do you get them to stop?"

"Wow, that's a bit extreme, it doesn't get that bad, does it? I guess I'd try to get the boys to watch a movie or something, and pick up the baby and cuddle her a bit."

"It's not usually that bad, but they have their days."

"There are also days that there are no children in the house. The children have frequent sleepovers at Olivia's house. Those days would either be without pay, or Tom could assign you other household duties."

"I wouldn't have to go with them?"

"No, Olivia takes them when she can donate all her time to them."

The interview went on for about thirty more minutes, with the girls getting down and attempting to trash the office in an effort to gain their parents' attention. Olivia pulled the crayons and coloring books out of the desk drawer and sat the girls on the floor to create, then completed the interview. After Tom showed her out, Olivia sat shaking her head.

"I wasn't very impressed. No experience with little ones, she found them cute, but made no effort to sit and play with them."

"I agree. She'd be no match for Jerry or McKenzie."

They interviewed another applicant, who was good with the little ones, but seemed intimidated a bit by Fitz's description of Jerry's antics. Karen and the boys arrived home from school in the middle of the third interview. This applicant interacted with the children, inquiring about their day, wanted to know what they liked in school, was genuinely interested in the talent show, and had no problem sitting on the floor coloring with the girls. The fourth applicant was almost a joke. She was an aspiring model, and she did a good job of hiding it with Fitz, but Olivia was able to see right through her flirting. The boys were amused by the way she tried to totally ignore Olivia and focused all her answers toward Fitz. When the interview was over, Olivia was burnt up.

"Don't hire that one, Dad."

"Why not, Son ? She seemed nice, and was very qualified."

"Geesh, Dad, are ya blind?"

"Yeah, Sweetie, are ya blind?" Olivia stood glaring with her hands on her hips. "Karen, could you take the girls upstairs and watch them for a bit? Boys, go up and get your homework done."

"Are you guys gonna fight? Because if you're gonna fight, I'm not moving."

"Bryce Anthony, you get your butt upstairs. We are NOT going to fight. And if we were, it's none of your business, young man!"

"Yeah, it is my business. Every time you fought with HIM, you left."

Fitz put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Son, we're not going to fight, I promise. Now, do as your mother says, get your butt upstairs."

The boy hugged him tightly. "Yes, Sir." The boys disappeared out the office door and followed the girls upstairs.

"I'm sorry, Fitz; he's always had to protect me. Old habits die hard, I guess."

He put his arms around her waist. "He'll never have to protect you from me."

"I know." She kissed him softly. "But you hire that last person; he may need to protect you from ME!"

"What was wrong with her?"

"She doesn't want to work here because she loves kids; she wants to work for Fitzgerald Grant, Modeling Agent extraordinaire. She was SO flirting with you, even the boys noticed it!"

"Honey, this is me. You have no need to be jealous."

"I know, I'm sorry, Sweetie."

"All right, which one did YOU like?"

"The third one. We didn't even have to hint to her to talk to the kids. She got down on the floor with the girls, she was truly interested in the boys' pageant, she had book ideas for Karen...and she has experience with toddlers. Fitz, you see how fast McKenzie is. That girl is sneaky, and Alyssa is her shadow. My second choice is number two. Even though we only saw her with the girls, she was good with them, and just took all their interruptions in stride."

"I agree. So we offer the job to number three, what was her name?"

"Quinn." She looked at the resume again. "Quinn Perkins."

Fitz picked up the phone and dialed the agency to inform them of their decision. "All right, they said they'd call her and have her here tomorrow morning around nine. Can you be here?"

"Sure, I'll come over right after I get Bryce off to school."

"Why don't we plan on Bryce riding the limo with Karen and Jerry, then coming back here after school? That way you can spend the day here and go over things with Miss Perkins."

"Me? Fitz..."

"Liv, I need to get some work done. I've put everything on Abby's shoulders since Friday. Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"No, actually there's nothing I'd rather do than spend the day with the girls."

"Then tomorrow night, I can take their mother out for a nice dinner."

"Fitz, maybe we shouldn't go out on her first night here."

"Back in protective mode, I see. Sweetheart, Tom will be here."

"We also have to work on the talent show. We have to pick a song for Abby, and rehearse our song, and Bryce wants me to sing one by myself. I'm SO going to ground him after this thing is over."

"I can't wait to hear you sing."

"I am SO out of practice, Fitz."

"So sing to the girls. That should help you practice."

"You're funny. I'm going to go check on the kids. Karen's watching the girls, and I want to make sure the boys are getting their homework done."

She squeezed his hand and headed upstairs. She stuck her head in the boys' room. "How's the homework coming?"

"Almost done. Are we gonna work on the talent show tonight? We need to get a list of performers to the headmistress."

"Sure, after dinner, all right?"

"Cool. What's for dinner?"

"Honey, I have no idea, I've been busy interviewing nannies since early afternoon."

"Did you pick one?"

"Mmm-hmm. Quinn."

"She was cool. I'm glad you didn't pick the last one. You and Dad didn't have a fight did you?"

"No, we did NOT."

"But she was flirting with him."

"I would have only been upset with him if he flirted back. He only flirts with me. Now, if he had wanted to hire her, we might have had a problem, but he agreed with me that Quinn was the best choice."

"I wonder if she sings or dances."

"Man, Bryce. How many people do you have lined up so far?"

"A few." Bryce chuckled

"We've already got almost the whole family...Tom, Abby, Me, Fitz...I'm still not happy about getting up there and singing."

"Why, HE'S not around to stop you this time."

"Sweetie, finish your homework. I need to go check the little ones, they're way too quiet."

"O.K., Mom. We'll be down in a few minutes." She ran her hand through her son's curls, and then tousled Jerry's hair, before heading across the hall to the girls' room.

"Boy, you two are quiet." She sat down on the floor next to her daughters.

"Shh. Karen's doing homework."

Karen looked up from her notebook. "I told them I'd give them a dollar if they played quietly so I could do my homework. Was that wrong?"

"Only if you don't pay up." She laughed. "I'll take them downstairs with me so you can finish."

"Do I get a dollar?"

"Yeah, Lyssa, I'll bring it to you later."

"I'm gonna buy a pony."

"Oh, you are, are ya? Does your daddy know about that?"

"You know, if we got a bigger house, with a barn, we could all have horses."

"And where do you think we're going to find a barn in Manhattan, Kare?"

"Do we have to live in Manhattan? Hota Kotb works here and lives in The Hamptons"

"That's something you'll have to discuss with your father, Sweetie. I don't live with you guys, remember?"

"You should. It's got to be a pain going back and forth all the time."

Olivia smiled. Yeah, living here would be nice, but she wasn't going to live with Fitz unless they were married. She wasn't going to set a bad example for the children, any of them, no matter how much she wanted it. Movin' on.

* * *

**So there's a new nanny in town! wonder how she'll work out...so we find out how Jake REALLY was smh! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hiiiiiiii guys! I'm beyond sorry this update took so long. Life basically happened in one week for me lol. Everything decided to be due last week on the same day so i was SWAMPED! Good news is I finished everything and am about to graduate, yaaaaaay! Plus the season finale took my joy a bit but I'm better now hehehe #Olitz #KeepHopeAlive. I'm so happy so many of you are liking this story. I will def be updating more now that I have more time! I do not own these characters, all for Shonda Rhimes!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"I'm going shopping tomorrow for your dad's birthday present. Any ideas what we should do?"

"We can have a party?"

"Sure, if you want. We can either fix something special, or we can go out."

"Chuck E. Cheese?"

"No, Sweetie, your dad isn't exactly the Chuck E. Cheese type. We can save that for your birthday, if you want."

Karen smiled. "We haven't had birthday parties since..."

"Well, then, time to make some happy memories. How does that sound?"

"Cool. Can we do the party here? You can get Dad out of the house, can't you?"

"Yeah, but if we have the party at MY house, I can get everything together, and then have him come over."

"Better! So what are you going to get him?"

"I'm not sure. I'll take the girls shopping tomorrow and look around. I'm supposed to work with the new nanny tomorrow. Might as well break her in at the mall, right? Come on, My Darlings. Let Karen finish her homework. Let's go downstairs and see if Doc McStuffins is on." She scooped up her youngest and took Alyssa by the hand. She took them downstairs, plopped them both on the sofa, and turned on Disney Junior. "You two think you can sit there and behave for a few minutes?" The girls smiled and nodded, then became totally mesmerized by the action on the television. Olivia walked back to the office and stuck her head in. "Sweetie, we need to get some talent show work done tonight, the boys have to submit a line up."

"How about right after dinner?"

She smiled. "Yeah, that's what I told the boys." She looked back into the living room, to make sure the girls were still on the sofa.

"Have you had any luck recruiting any of your friends?"

"You mean besides Tammy?" She laughed. "Kerry Washington is a definite yes, and I've got a surprise for the boys. I heard back from Paula, and she's just about got Robin convinced to do a number. The condition is that we don't publicize that he's coming."

"You've got Robin Thicke? I can't even get him to return my calls."

"I didn't call him, I called his wife. I've worked with her a couple of times, nice person, very sweet."

"Great. If they show, convince him to talk to me about one of my shows."

She laughed again. "I'll see what I can do. I just want to get this done quickly tonight, so I can get home at a decent hour."

"You really have to go?" He walked over and slipped his arms around her waist, then began applying soft kisses to her neck.

"Mmmmm, yeah, I really do. The kids are starting to think we live here. They need to stay in their own rooms more often."

"What's wrong with you living here?"

"Aside from the fact that it's murder sleeping down the hall from you?"

"You're right, that is pretty tough. I have the worst time getting to sleep, knowing you're that close. It takes all my will power to keep from coming down and carrying you to my bed."

"Sir, dinner is ready." Tom stood in the office doorway, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Tom." He pulled back from Olivia and started to put away the paperwork on his desk.

"Can you listen for the girls? They're watching Doc McStuffins in the living room; I'll go upstairs and get the other three."

"Of course. I'll get the girls and meet you in the dining room."

After dinner, Karen and the girls watched television, while Olivia and Fitz worked with the boys in the office. The made their cast list and the boys started assigning songs. It was obvious by their choices; they were still bent on pushing their parents together. During the meeting, Olivia got a call from Robin Thicke, confirming his participation in the talent show under a couple of conditions. First, he picks his own songs, and second, he wanted no advance publicity. After a quick discussion, the boys agreed to the terms, and the deal was struck. She smiled as she hung up the phone. This talent show was going to be perfect. "Well, I think we've done enough for tonight, Bryce. Let's go see if we can pry your sister away from Lyssa for the night."

"We really have to go, Ma?"

"Yes, Sweetie, we really do. You'll see Jer. in the morning. Why don't you two pick up the pageant stuff and take it upstairs. We'll work here again tomorrow."

"Cool!" The boys scooped up their papers and ran for the stairs.

"I wish you were staying, too." Fitz moved over next to her and pulled her close to him.

"I wish I COULD stay, but I told you, staying in the guest room is pure torture! Now, help me get Kenzie ready to go, please? For some reason, she won't even listen to me when you're around."

"That bothers you?" He stroked her arm gently.

"No, not really. She adores you, Fitz."

"All the more reason for you to stay more often."

"Well, I was actually thinking, maybe tomorrow I'll stay and help Quinn put the girls to bed, then take Bryce home with me. That is, if you don't mind Kenzie staying the night."

"Of course I don't mind."

"Before you say yes, remember that if she wakes up in the middle of the night, she's only going to want you."

"If she wakes up, I'll be sure to be the one to take care of her. Stop worrying so much."

"You're sure you don't mind?"

"Livvie, she's practically my child, too. I love having her here." He opened the door and looked into the living room. The three girls were snuggled together on the sofa, completely engrossed in the television. "Look at them." He smiled. "Our girls."

"Yeah, they really are, aren't they?" She walked into the living room. "Kenzie, it's time to go home, Honey."

"No, want Daddy."

Olivia looked over at Fitz.

"McKenzie, you need to go with your mother, Sweetheart." The toddler climbed off the sofa and threw herself against Fitz's legs.

"No, Daddy. Love you." She began to cry loudly.

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned her back, sure she was about to cry herself. "And you expect her to answer to a nanny? You are SO going to have your hands full with that one, Mister."

"Well, right now, she's going to be a big girl for Daddy, and put on her coat and hat and let Daddy carry her out to her car seat, aren't you, Kenzie?" The child clung to him and screamed louder. Fitz carried her over to the closet and pulled out her coat. She fought him, but he finally got the coat on and buttoned. As he was attempting to keep her hat on her head, the boys came down the stairs.

"Geesh, Kenz, you're so loud, Grandma Maya can probably hear ya in Queens!"

"Queens? More like Grandmother Grant can hear her in California!" The boys laughed and gave each other high fives.

"Bryce, you're not helping at all. Get your coat on, Son."

"Yes, Sir." He pulled his coat from the closet and slowly put it on. "I'll see ya in the morning, Jer."

"Night, B." Jerry playfully punched his friend in the arm and ran back upstairs to his room. Olivia pulled on her coat and stroked her still screaming daughter's head.

"You're not gonna do this all the way home, are ya, Kenz?" The little girl answered by screaming louder. "Ah, I guess you are."

Fitz took the keys from her and opened the doors to the Rover, then carefully strapped the toddler into the car seat. "I love you, Sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow. Can you give me a hug and kiss?"

She nodded and reached out and gave him a wet, teary kiss and hug. "Love you, Daddy. 'Morrow!" Fitz reached over and wiped the tears from her face, then turned to her mother.

"I'll see you for breakfast?"

"I thought the limo was picking up Bryce."

"It can, or you can come here a bit earlier, we can all eat together, and the children can all leave at the same time."

"You don't want to meet with Quinn alone, do you?"

"After the last mess I made of the nanny situation, no not really. I'd like to show us as committed couple right from the start."

She leaned out the window and kissed him softly. "I'll see you about seven fifteen. You know, I hate being up and dressed that early."

"Who said you have to dress?"

"Oh, right. You want me to get up, toss on my robe, and come right over?"

"I guess that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Gee, ya THINK?" She laughed. "Let me get these two home and into bed, before Kenz realizes that you aren't coming with us."

"I love you. Drive carefully."

"I love you too…and I always do." He kissed her lightly and watched her until she made the left turn onto Fifth Avenue.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia pulled up in front of the Grant mansion shortly after seven. She knew Tom would at least be up, so she gathered the children and their bags and rang the front bell.

"Good morning, Miss Pope, you're here early."

"Fitz wanted me here before Quinn arrived. She's not here yet, is she? And how many times do I have to tell you it's Olivia Tom." Olivia chuckled.

Tom, smiled,"No, Ma'am, she isn't. Actually, Mr. Grant hasn't come down stairs yet."

Olivia glanced up the stairs and grinned. "Oh, really? Maybe I'll just have to go up and hurry him along. Bryce, take your sister in the living room and watch television. Kenz, go with your brother."

Olivia watched her son take the toddler by the hand and lead her to the sofa. He turned on the television, and found Sesame Street. Olivia smiled. THAT should keep her occupied for a few minutes. She moved the children's backpacks out of the way and hurried up the stairs. She tried the knob on Fitz's door. Finding it unlocked, she slowly turned the knob and pushed the door slightly open. She could hear the sound of the shower running. She slipped into the room and closed and locked the door behind her, then tiptoed toward the bathroom door. She could hear him singing in the shower. She smiled and sighed. He was practicing their song for the pageant. She stood outside the door and waited for the water to stop, then gently pushed it open. He still hadn't noticed her standing there. The mirror was fogged over, so she took the chance, and slipped behind him, moving her hands around his waist.

"Good morning, Handsome."

Startled, he turned to face her. "Liv!" He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. You're running late this morning."

"I didn't sleep well, I kept thinking of you and the children so far away from me."

"I was just a few blocks away…and I'm here now." She kissed him softly. The sound of Jerry fighting with Karen reached them, and they pulled apart. "You'd better hurry and get dressed, I'll see to the kids." She kissed him quickly and hurried into the hallway to pull the children apart. She walked into Alyssa's room and woke her up to dress her, and moved the three of them downstairs to the dining room. Then she retrieved the other two children from the sofa and sat them at the table.

"No one move. We're going to wait until Daddy gets downstairs to eat. I hope your new nanny gets here on time."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Olivia could hear Tom busy in the kitchen, so she answered the door.

"Good morning, Quinn."

"I'm not late, am I? My car wouldn't start."

"No, you're right on time. Mr. Grant hasn't come down yet. Oh, here he is."

He slipped his arm around Olivia's waist and kissed her cheek. "Did you get the children settled down?"

She nodded. "They're in the dining room waiting for you."

"Good to see you again, Miss Perkins.

"Good morning, Mr. Grant."

Olivia smiled and took her elbow. "The kids are already in the dining room." She laughed nervously. "Hopefully they haven't destroyed it."

They all walked into the dining room where the five children sat quietly waiting for their parents. Olivia put her hands on her hips and looked them over. "All right…Who are you, and what did you do with our children?"

"Wha? You told us not to move."

"And since when do you listen to me?" She looked over at Fitz and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I shouldn't complain, huh?"

"No, Sweetie, let's see how long it will last." Fitz and Olivia sat at their usual seats, and Quinn took an empty chair next to Alyssa. "You children remember Quinn, don't you? She's going to be your new nanny."

Bryce looked over at his mother, who nodded silently. "But why do Kenz and I need a nanny, Ma? You always take care of us."

"I know, Sweetie, but when you are staying here, you'll have Quinn to help look after you and the girls."

"But WHY?"

She sighed and looked at Fitz. "Bryce, there will be times when Fitz and I want some time to ourselves, to go to dinner, or a show, without the kids."

"So she's like a babysitter."

"Honey, that's what a nanny IS. The difference is that she'll live here."

"So why does some strange nanny get to live here, and you and Bryce and Kenzie don't?" Jerry had put down his fork and was staring intently at Olivia.

"Jer, don't you start that, too. We have our own house."

"But when you and Dad get married, you'll live here, right?" Olivia looked down at her plate and pushed her eggs around with her fork. Jerry looked over at his father. "Right, Dad?"

"Jerry, we're trying not to rush things. Give us a chance, all right, Son?"

"But, DAD…" Jerry stopped as he saw the stern glare his father was throwing his way. Once Fitz was sure it was safe to move on, he turned to Olivia.

"So, Babe, what are your plans today?"

"Well, I have some shopping to do, so I thought I'd take Quinn and the girls to the mall. I thought I'd ask Abby to join us, if you can spare her for a bit."

"Hello, hello! Did I hear my name?" As Abby strolled into the dining room, McKenzie bolted from her chair and ran to greet her.

"Aunt Abs! Shopping!"

Abby reached down and picked up the toddler. "What, Dear?"

Olivia looked up at her friend and smiled. "We're going to the mall to do some shopping." She slightly cocked her head towards Fitz. Abby smiled and nodded. "I thought you might want to take a break from all the extra work that Fitz has heaped on you and join us."

"You're sure you don't mind, Fitz?"

"No, by all means, go with Olivia, have a wonderful time. I'm sure I can handle things for a while. You've been handling a double load for a while, you could use a girls' day out."

Tom passed through and mumbled "Yes, if she was a girl." Fitz snickered, and then caught the angry look from Olivia.

"You know, I could use a girls' day, too." Karen looked up from her plate and smiled at her father.

"I'm sure you could, Sweetheart, but you have to be in school. Maybe you and Olivia can go another day, just the two of you."

"That's actually a great idea. We can go to Massage Envy, get facials, get our hair done, our nails done…Things I can't do with the little ones."

"We can really DO that?"

Olivia ignored the frown from Fitz. "Absolutely, Honey, you've got a birthday coming up, we'll go all out getting ready for it."

"I guess I'll be too dressed up for the skating ring, then, won't I?"

"Karen, you can do anything for your birthday you want to do. We can do Massage Envy another time, and you can still have your skating party if you want it." Olivia glanced at her watch. "But for now, you three had better finish eating, get upstairs and brush your teeth, and grab your coats. Your limo will be here in about ten minutes."

The boys dug into their plates, as if they were racing. "We're done, may we be excused?" Fitz nodded, and the boys ran upstairs to finish getting ready for school.

"I'm done, too, Daddy."

"You may be excused, Karen. Tell the boys not to forget their backpacks."

"Bryce's is next to the staircase, Honey."

"O.K., Liv." She hurried upstairs to boss the boys around before one of the adults showed up to stop her.

Olivia stood up and picked up her plate. "Quinn, why don't you grab your bags and have Tom carry them up to your room. You can get settled a bit while I get the girls ready to go."

"You don't want me to do that?"

"Not right away, let's ease you into it, so the girls get to know you. McKenzie's never had a nanny, and Alyssa isn't real good with strangers, but she'll follow Kenzie's lead." Olivia carried her plate into the kitchen and rinsed it off. "Tom, could you help Quinn take her things to her room? I'm taking the girls shopping today for Fitz's birthday, so we'll all be out of your hair."

"You and Ms. Whelan at the mall. However did you manage that?"

"Gee, Tom, it was really hard. I ASKED her!" We want to do something special for Fitz's birthday."

"We haven't celebrated his birthday since…"

"Yeah, I know, it's been three years; the last one was when Mellie was alive. Well, if he expects ME to make happy memories for Valentine's Day, then HE can make happy memories for his birthday."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I thought we'd have a small party at my place. Maybe you can come over and cook dinner there; I'll find a reason to stay home that day, so he has to come over."

"How many people are we talking about?"

"Oh, just family, Tom. Abby, you, the children, me, Fitz. I'm debating about inviting my parents. They've been dying to see more of the kids."

"I think that's perfect. I'll be happy to help any way I can."

She hugged him quickly. "Thanks, Tom. I'll let you know. I'd better go get the girls ready, before they drive Abby nuts."

"That's more of a short putt, isn't it?"

"Tom. What IS it with you two? You're worse than the kids sometimes." She grinned at him as she headed back into the dining room. "Tom will be out to help you with your luggage in just a second, Quinn." She looked down at her daughters. "All right, my darling girls, upstairs to your room. Time to get dressed for shopping!"

"Shopping! YAY!" Alyssa took McKenzie by the hand and the two girls headed for the stairs. "C' MON, Mommy!"

"I'm coming babies."

"We'll be down in just a few minutes, Abby." She ran her hand across Fitz's back as she followed the girls.

"Do you need any help, Baby?"

"No, I can get them ready. You need to get working, so you can be all done when the girls and I get back. We'll all be ready for a nap by then, I'm sure." She squeezed his shoulder gently before leaving the room.

Fitz smiled as he watched her leave. "You're sure you don't mind going with them, Abby?"

"Of course not, Fitz, why would I mind? Olivia's a good friend, and I adore those girls."

He stood up and headed for the hallway to his office. "It's good to see the two of you getting so close."

Tom stuck his head into the dining room and looked at the nanny. "Are you ready to bring your things in?"

"Yes, my car's right across the street."

"I'll meet you at the door." He quickly glanced over at Abby, before lowering his eyes and backing into the kitchen.

Abby sighed. He DOES appear interested. And he's such a nice man. Not many people put up with my crap. I should really give him a break.

* * *

Ninety minutes later, Olivia pulled her Range Rover into a parking space at the mall. "All right, ladies, are we ready to show these mortals how to shop?"

"YEAH!" The girls squealed from their car seats. They loved to shop with Olivia. Abby helped the girls out of their seats while Olivia pulled the small stroller from the back. Both girls ran and tried to climb into it at once.

"Lyssa, honey, you're too big for this stroller, Angel."

"Wanna ride, too."

Olivia sighed and looked over at Abby "Well, I guess we can rent a twin stroller inside." She folded the stroller and shoved it back in the car.

"You can rent them?"

"Sure. They'll just have to walk until we get to the kiosk. Kenz, take Aunt Abby's hand." She grasped Alyssa's hand firmly before heading across the parking lot to the mall entrance. Once inside, the girls broke free and ran to the merry go round in the center of the mall. "I guess they want to ride first." She grinned and reached for her wallet.

"No, let me get this, Liv." She laughed. "It's an auntie's job to spoil her nieces."

"And you do it so very well, Aunt Abs! If the staff from your office EVER saw you with these girls, your reputation as the Dragon Lady would be shot to hell."

"So now you have something to hold over my head." Abby winked at her friend before paying the ride operator. The two women watched the girls on the ponies, as the nanny walked into the shoe store to browse. "God, to be that young again." She closed her eyes, thinking of her unhappy childhood. "So, what are we getting Fitz for his birthday?"

"I was thinking of a nice watch. He has that Gucci one, but that's the only one he ever wears. The kids are getting him a gold signet ring."

"Have you gotten his Valentine's Day present yet?"

"No, but I thought I'd pick THAT up at Victoria's Secret. I TOLD him I didn't want to celebrate…but he's determined to make that OUR special day."

"Oh, that's right, it was your anniversary."

"Yeah, and he wants NO reminders of HIM."

"What about…" She looked over at McKenzie, who was blowing kisses to her mother.

"Oh, as far as he's concerned, those are HIS kids. He's still so angry at Mellie and Jake; he wants to pretend like they never existed. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"What about the DNA test?"

"Right now, we're viewing her as OUR child, which, legally, I guess she is. If we do the tests, and it comes back that Fitz is not her biological father, then he has to accept the fact that Mellie was unfaithful."

"What about you? You'll know the same about Jake."

"I KNEW Jake wasn't faithful. That's why I was in Italy; we were legally separated, right up to the time of his death. I had the fourth floor; he lived on the third floor. I could've tossed him out, but I only let him stay for Bryce's sake. Then Kenzie came along. I could've handled two kids alone. I DID handle two kids alone. I just wish I'd thrown him out, now. Maybe he'd still be alive…maybe Mellie would still be alive."

"And where would that leave you and Fitz? Still miserable, pining for each other."

"Fitz wasn't pining; he'd given up on us. He was happy with Mellie and his kids."

"Do you honestly think if you'd thrown Jake out, he wouldn't have gone after Mellie and Alyssa? If he was as big a schmuck as you say he was, he wouldn't have thought twice about ruining their marriage to get what he wanted."

"You're right. Jake always took what he wanted." Abby reached out and touched her friend's arm supportively.

"Sorry, maybe we should talk about something else. If I take you home upset, Fitz will never let me go shopping with you again." She smiled. "Back to the party. It's going to be at your place, right?"

"Right, Tom is going to come over and do the cooking. I'll have all the kids with me; I'll get Quinn to bring them over, telling Fitz they have a play date or something."

"Do you want me to come over and help out?"

"Abby, that would be wonderful. He's going to think we're just going out to dinner. So when he comes to pick me up, everyone will be downstairs in the dining room. I'll have to pull a second table out of the basement for the kids."

"So, who all is coming?"

"Let's see, You, Tom, Quinn, the kids…and Tom thought it would be nice to invite my parents. I suppose I should tell Quinn she's welcome to bring a date."

"We're supposed to bring dates?"

"Well, um, I kinda thought that Tom could be your escort."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, you are pure evil."

"I learned from the best, Abigail Marie!"

"Shhhhhh! GOD, I hate that name!"

"So why don't you just change it?"

"Because I like Abby." She folded her arms across her chest and grinned.

The merry go round slowed to a stop, and the women each grabbed a child and hauled them off. "Where'd Quinn go?" Olivia looked around.

"I think I saw her go into the shoe store."

"Now you're talking! I could use some new boots."

"I thought we were shopping for Fitz."

"We are. If I get new boots, I'll be in a much better mood, and that'll be good for Fitz."

"I love the way your mind works, girlfriend!" They entered the shoe store and all tried on several pair of boots. Olivia got a pair of over the knee boots, some ankle boots and some knee high boots for herself, and then bought some new boots for each of the girls.

"Where to next?" Olivia adjusted her packages and watched the girls running a few feet ahead of them. "McKenzie Alyssa…slow down."

Abby laughed. "McKenzie Alyssa? That sounds like you're talking to one child."

"It practically is. One comes, the other follows. Of course, they only answer to that for Fitz and me. Alyssa normally insists on people using her real name."

"So where did Lyssa come from?" Quinn looked over at Olivia fighting with her packages. "Do you want me to take those out to the car, and I can catch up with you?"

"Quinn, that would be a lifesaver! McKenzie couldn't pronounce Alyssa together at first, and she heard us calling her Lyssa, so she started saying Lyssa, and it just stuck." She handed the bags to the nanny and reached into her purse for the keys. "It's this one. We'll be right over there, in that jewelry store."

"Great, I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Abby. looked over her shoulder at the nanny exiting the mall. "You're not afraid she'll take your car?"

"Fitz had her thoroughly checked out. If we can trust her alone with our kids, she can have the keys to my car."

"So, the jewelry store, huh? Fitz doesn't buy you enough?"

"He hasn't bought me anything since…"

"I know everything about Italy, Liv; you should know me well enough to know that anything you say about that time is safe with me."

"I know it is. You don't know how much I appreciate being able to have someone to talk about it with. Ma wouldn't understand, Tammy would blab." She laughed. "She wouldn't mean to, but sometimes, she just can't help herself."

"I know what you mean, my sister's like that. So what did Fitz buy you in Italy?"

"A gold locket, with our pictures in it. I think it belonged to his grandmother. I put it in my personal safe deposit box at the bank when I got home. I couldn't risk Jake or Bryce finding it. I'd almost forgotten it was there. I think I'll run by the bank this week and get it, and be wearing it on Saturday."

"He'd love that. No one needs to know WHEN he gave it to you." They walked into the jewelry store and Olivia sat the girls down on two chairs.

"Do NOT touch a thing, do you both understand?" Both girls nodded and sat back in their chairs. Olivia turned to the sales girl, who was busy waving at the girls. "I'd like to see your best watches, please."

"Any particular brand?"

"Do you carry Rolex?" The sales girl looked at the women like they were speaking a foreign language, then went and got her manager.

"Can I help you ladies?"

Olivia and Abby exchanged glances. "Unless you have someone else you'd like to go get. I'd like a nice watch, maybe a Rolex.

"We keep those locked up, Ma'am."

Olivia sighed deeply and scooped up McKenzie. "Let's go Abby, I'll just pick it up at Tiffany, I know they have them there."

The manager went pale. This woman isn't joking. "You'll pay a lot more at Tiffany."

"Well, at Tiffany, they have no problem showing me merchandise. So, you have a choice, you can show me some watches, and quite possibly make a nice commission, or you can keep on the way you're going and watch me walk out of here. You see, I have NO problem paying the extra money at Tiffany!"

Abby stood grinning at her friend. No wonder they were such good friends. Olivia may be this sweet thing on the outside, but she's tough as nails on the inside. "Olivia, why don't we go to Tiffany? Fitzgerald Grant doesn't want a watch you bought in a mall."

"Fitzgerald Grant? The agent?"

Olivia was screaming inside. Way to go, Abby! Make her sweat! "This is Abby Whelan, his business partner."

"And this is Olivia Pope, I'm sure you've seen her in magazines, on billboards…you DO read, don't you?"

"I'm so sorry; I'll get you those watches right away." The clerk stumbled over her assistant as she rushed to the safe to pull out the watches.

"You really aren't going to buy one of those are you? Do you have any idea just how much they COST?"

"Yeah, Jake was always after me to get him one." She laughed. "This way, I can get something nice for Fitz, and send a huge 'fuck you' to Jake at the same time." She put McKenzie back in the chair as the clerk emerged with the box of watches. Olivia looked them over and finally picked one. "I like this one. Can you engrave the back?"

"Uh, yes, Ma'am. If you plan on buying this watch, we'll engrave it at no charge."

"Fine." She reached into her purse and pulled out a platinum American Express. "You DO take American Express, don't you?"

"Uh, yes, we do, but, um, for this amount we'll have to call it in."

"Would it be more convenient if I wrote you a check?"

"Ma'am, this is a thirty-eight thousand dollar watch, I'll have to call in any form of payment."

"Just put in on the card, then." She watched the clerk walk away, and then spoke quietly to her friend. "Why do they stock something they don't plan on selling?"

"Fitz is going to shoot you."

"Why? It's not HIS money."

"You know how he is. He won't like you spending that much money on him."

"He doesn't like me spending ANY of my money. He doesn't like me being a model. It's not like I was a hooker or anything. Yes, I modeled underwear, but I was ALWAYS covered up."

"Well, I guess now, in light of what Mellie did to him, the idea of men seeing you in your underwear really gets to him."

"I know, we've discussed that. I won't be taking any more underwear or swimsuit assignments. It's not like I have to work. It used to be my excape, now I can just enjoy staying home with the kids.

"And Fitz."

She smiled dreamily. "Yeah, and Fitz. But I can't count on that. He keeps talking about the future, and acting like we'll always be together, but he's never mentioned marriage."

"Give him time, I'm sure he's thinking about it."

"Well, I'm just worried about all the kids. The little ones call us Mommy and Daddy, the boys are getting just as bad, and Karen and I are getting closer every day. And what about Alyssa? If something happens between Fitz and I, what do we do about her? Right now, we're like this friendly married couple who live in different houses. We shuffle the kids back and forth, put on a united front with them. What happens if we split up again?"

"Why would you split up? Last time it was because of…well, you know why. You don't have to worry about that now. There is nothing to keep you from being together. I know, I can't believe this is coming out of my mouth, either, so stop looking at me like that. You and Fitz are meant to be together. If the last four years didn't break you up for good, there isn't much that will." She looked up and grew silent as the nanny returned. "Trust me on this, Liv."

"I hope you're right."

"I can't do squat with my OWN love life, but I can tell other people about theirs."

"Well, that's where I can help YOU, Sweetie."

"Oh, God, you're talking about HIM again, aren't you. You heard him this morning."

"So his jokes are a bit abrasive. I've heard you toss him a more than a couple zingers, too. Maybe a peace offering?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, we're at the mall, buy him some little gift."

"You are insane. I'm not going to buy him a present."

"Oooookaaay."

"But?"

"No but. However, if you bought him a little gift, I don't know, maybe something for the kitchen ,he likes to cook, maybe he'd see that you were a lot nicer than you act around him."

"Olivia…"

"Abby….."

"I guess I'm buying him a present. We'll stop at the kitchen store, all right? Happy?"

"Happier….I'll be happy when the two of you just admit your feelings for each other."

"Hey, Liv, here come the nice young men in the clean white coats…"

"They're coming for YOU, Abby."

Quinn walked back over to them and laughed. "You two sound like sisters or something. It must be nice to have such a good friend. How long have you two known each other?"

The women looked at each other. "Four, five years? But we didn't become good friends until recently. While I'm thinking of Saturday night, I wanted to let you know that you are welcome to bring a date to the party. You'll be needed to help watch the kids, but between the three of us, we should all have time to pay a bit of attention to our dates."

"Thanks, but I'm really not seeing anyone right now. That'll leave me free to take care of the kids so all of you can enjoy yourselves. The party is at your house, Mrs. Grant?"

"Quinn, it's Olivia. I am NOT Mrs. Grant."

Abby smiled. Not YET anyway, my friend!

"What are YOU grinnin' at?"

"Nothing, I just thought of something funny." Thank goodness, here comes that idiot clerk.

"Your card went through with no problem, Mrs. Pope."

"Miss."

"Yes?"

"My name is MISS Pope."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I saw your children, I just assumed…"

"Pope is my professional name." She signed the charge ticket and gave the clerk the instructions for the engraving. "How long will that take?"

"About an hour or so. If you have more shopping to do, you can drop back by and pick it up on your way out."

"Actually, that would be better. That way I don't have to carry it around all day. We'll be back in a couple of hours." She helped the girls off their chairs and headed out the door. "Thank you so much for all your help."

Abby snickered quietly. "Ok, Shopping Queen, where next?"

"How about the kitchen store?"

"How about Mac?"

"You are going to drag these two precious babies into the store and make them sit and watch us buy make up? Actually, I could use some new stuff. Okay, Mac first, then the kitchen store."

The three women stopped at the Mac counter, and Olivia bought several new shades of eye shadow, got the nanny a makeover, and bought her a new makeup kit.

"This was so nice of you, Miss, I mean, Olivia."

"Don't mention it. I can't have my nanny using the wrong make up colors, now, can I?" She giggled. "They'd throw me out of the models' union."

"Really?"

She laughed again. "No, but you DO look so much better. I bet even Fitz notices."

"You WANT him noticing women?"

"I don't mean it like THAT. He'll just notice a change, that's all. Now, where were we supposed to go next?"

"Kitchen store!" Alyssa giggled. "Right, Mommy?"

"Right, Baby. Gee, Abby, I guess you're going shopping for a peacemaking gift."

"Alyssa, I thought you were my bud, girl!" Abby smiled and patted the child's head.

"Tired, Mommy." McKenzie grabbed at Olivia's legs and reached up for her. Olivia scooped her up and looked down the mall.

"Ah, good, the stroller kiosk. You wanna ride, Angel?" The child nodded and laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. When they got to the kiosk, Olivia rented a twin stroller and put Alyssa in the back and McKenzie in the front. Once seated, McKenzie fell asleep almost immediately.

"I heard her crying off and on last night. I think she was having more nightmares, but when I'd go to her room, she was back asleep every time."

"Did you tell Fitz?"

"Are you kidding? She rarely has them when she's over there, I can just hear him now…."It would be better for the children if you moved in"….It might be better for McKenzie and Alyssa, but I worry about Jerry and Karen."

"Jerry wants to see you together; you should hear him and Bryce when you two aren't in the room. I don't see Karen as a problem, either, she adores you."

"But I'm not married to their father, and he wants me moving in, and NOT into the guest room. I can get by sleeping there once in a while, but on a nightly basis, he wants me with him."

"Can you blame him; the man loves you, Liv."

"Abby, I want to be with him, too, but not if it might hurt the kids."

"You know, you sound just like him, when he wouldn't leave Mellie. He didn't want to hurt the children, so he went to Italy, and did his research from there."

"Until I stopped him."

"You've got to quit beating yourself up about that. Under the circumstances, you did the right thing."

"Is that what YOU would've done?"

"Me? HELL no, but I'm not as nice as you. I'm a very selfish person, deep down; I never would've put that cheating witch's happiness over mine."

"We didn't know for sure she was cheating then, Abby.

"Fitz did, deep down, he knew. Why do you think he avoids talking about it now? He feels so damned guilty about how this whole thing hurt you, he's trying to avoid the whole issue."

"Oooh, let's go in here, look at those fur hats!"

"I thought you didn't wear fur."

"These are fake fur, I wear that. Come on, I'll buy you one, too."

They tried on hats for a few min, and finally settled on a leopard print for Olivia, and a Zebra print for Abby.

"I never wear this type of thing, are you sure it looks all right?"

"You look GREAT, trust me! Look! They have matching gloves! Olivia picked out two pair of black knit gloves, with fur trim that matched their hats. "Too bad they don't have the girls' size. Wouldn't they look adorable?"

"We could try the kids store next to the kitchen place."

"Anything to avoid the kitchen place, huh?"

We'll get there, don't worry. I DID say I wanted to spoil the girls a bit, though."

"Do you want me to wait outside on the bench with the girls while you go into the stores?"

"Thanks, Quinn, but I think they might get frightened if they wake up and don't see me. Once they get used to you, it won't be a problem."

"I just feel like I'm getting paid for nothing."

"Just wait, once you start chasing the boys around, you'll definitely earn your paycheck. Enjoy days like this while they last."

"Are you sure? I mean, I feel like I'm stealing from Mr. Grant, he's paying me to go shopping."

"When things get busy at the agency, he'll pay you to go to dinner with the kids, PTA meetings, Coney Island, more shopping. If you treat the children right, Fitz will take good care of you. He tends to treat the nannies like part of the family, until the kids run them off."

"They run them off?"

"Well, until recently, it's just been Fitz and the kids. He was busy, and turned the children completely over to the nannies. The kids resented it and rebelled. They spent a lot of time at my place in between nannies."

"So you've helped raise all of them?"

I've known them since Jerry and Bryce were three, so let's see; Karen was six when I met her. Alyssa was almost 2 years away then. The boys started Pre School together, and have been in the same class for 5 years now. Jerry came over to play a lot, and Bryce went to Jerry's the rest of the time. Those two have been inseparable since they were three years old."

"How did their mother die? Do you know?"

Abby froze. Olivia always had trouble talking about that day. "Maybe we should talk about this later."

"No, I'm all right, Abby. There was an accident, Superbowl Sunday, 2011. A drunk driver hit a Lincoln pulling out of a parking place at the little market on Madison. The Lincoln rolled over through the parking lot, killing several pedestrians. Mellie was one of them."

"So it was the Lincoln's fault?"

Anger filled Abby's eyes. "No, it was NOT the Lincoln's fault. He was in the right that damned drunk zipped around the corner and hit him before he could do anything." She looked over at Olivia, who now had tears in her eyes. "I told you we shouldn't do this, Liv. Quinn, the driver of the Lincoln was Olivia's husband. He was killed, too."

"Oh, God, Olivia, I'm so sorry."

"That's all right, how could you know? Just never talk about it in front of Fitz or any of the kids. And we do NOT watch the Superbowl. If you're a fan, you can have the day off with pay, just go watch it elsewhere."

"Yes, Ma'am. Wait, your husband, wasn't he a photographer? He had a studio on 68th Street?"

"Yes, Jake was a photographer. The studio wasn't his, my house is on 68th, and there are a lot of galleries around it. They let him display his work from time to time."

"I didn't put it together, your last name is different from his, I can't remember it…"

"Ballard. Jake William Ballard."

"Did you know Bryce wants to drop Ballard entirely?" Abby uttered.

"Is he still on that kick? He told me he wants to be Bryce Michael Grant. I thought it was just because he's still mad at Jake."

"He's mad, all right. He told Jerry he didn't want anyone to know he was Jake's son. Jerry told him that he could have his last name, so they could be real brothers."

"Great. Fitz doesn't know, does he?"

"I don't think so; you're not going to tell him?"

"If FITZ wants the kids to have the Grant name, then it needs to be HIS idea, not the boys, not mine. There is no way I'm even bringing it up."

"Yeah, you've got a point."

"Ah, look where we are, Kitchens Plus!"

"I thought we were going to shop for the girls first."

"Ugh, you're such a baby. If I let you spoil my babies first, will you PLEASE go buy a present in the kitchen store?"

"Yes, I'll go buy a present for HIM, after I buy some for THEM." She pointed to the two sleeping girls. "Are they still going to want their naps?"

"Oh yeah. If McKenzie goes to sleep, Alyssa will, too…and McKenzie ALWAYS takes her nap. That child runs full throttle, and has to sleep to recharge those batteries." Olivia chuckled.

Quinn looked down at the sleeping children. "But they've been so good today, are you telling me this isn't normal?"

"Oh, it's normal when we're out somewhere. But at home…at home McKenzie can be hell on wheels, with Alyssa right behind her. If you want Alyssa to do anything, just get Kenzie to do it first. If you can't get Kenzie to do it, get one of the boys. She loves to imitate her brothers, which isn't always a good thing."

"No, it isn't. That child thinks she's indestructible. You have to watch every second. The last nanny left the front door open as I was answering the phone. Kenz was out the door and into the street after a ball in a flash."

Olivia shuddered. "If Abby had slipped on the ice, or McKenzie had fallen forward, my child wouldn't be here today."

Quinn looked at Abby "You saved her?"

"I've never moved so fast in my entire life."

"No wonder you and McKenzie are so close."

"We've been that way since I met her. For some reason, she has always liked me. I wonder if it's the perfume. She associates me with Mellie, maybe?" Quinn started to wander away, giving Olivia and Abby more time to talk. Olivia waited until she was out of earshot to continue the conversation.

"I suppose it's possible, but she was only six months old when Mellie died. But, she's having those nightmares, too."

"Maybe the nightmares are just separation anxiety from Fitz. She thinks he's her father."

"He IS her father. Don't look at me like that, you know he's not her biological father, but he's the only father she's ever gonna know." She laughed. "She's the baby Fitz and I talked about having when we were in Italy."

"You were going to…but Fitz said you didn't…"

"No, we didn't. But before he found out about Alyssa, we'd discussed how things would be when we got home. I'd follow through with my divorce; he'd help me get custody of Bryce. He'd get his divorce, securing joint custody of Jerry and Karen, and we'd have a baby of our own."

"No wonder he was so shaken up when you got pregnant."

"You should've seen his face when Jake told him. He was so hurt; he looked so betrayed, like I'd cheated on him. I knew at that moment, that he only returned to Mellie out of a sense of obligation, that he really DID love me. I knew he loved her, too…but, affair or not, if Mellie hadn't been pregnant, he never would've gone back to her."

"I still can't believe you two were so in love, and you never slept with him."

"Abby, he wasn't mine. The whole relationship was so wonderful, without complicating it with sex. Instead of making love, we talked, cuddled, talked some more. He knows more about me than my own mother does."

"So that's how you two are able to handle the way things are now."

Olivia laughed out loud. "It doesn't feel like we're handling it. It's driving us both nuts! The hardest part is when I stay in the guest room, knowing how close the other one is, and not able to do anything about it."

"You two need to be married…Soon."

"We're trying not to rush things."

"Oh, PLEASE! You are so married now, just not legally. You raise your children together, you hire domestics together, you discuss all aspects of your lives with each other. You are more married than just about anyone I know." And if that partner of mine doesn't get off his ass and propose to her pretty damned quick, he's gonna get a piece of my mind.

"I think it's because we were both so comfortable being married. I didn't like WHO I was married to, but I liked having someone there to talk to, to help with the kids, to cook for."

"Yeah, Fitz was the same way with Mellie. He'd come home from the theater and she had the household running smoothly, all he had to do was kiss the children good night. You ever see the movie Mary Poppins? The father in the movie that wants everything just so? That was our Fitz."

"He'd best not try that shit with ME. I don't mind being an equal partner, but this subservient wife crap is NOT gonna happen in THIS lifetime."

Olivia held up the outfits she'd picked for the girls. "What do ya think of these?"

"Cute! Matching outfits. The boys are gonna want some, too."

"You think these come in their size?" She laughed. They wear matching uniforms to school, I think that's as close to twin clothes as they want to get."

Abby held up three outfits. "How about these, they have them in both their sizes."

"Oh, those are precious. You know, Fitz is gonna kill us both."

"Not me, I'll just threaten to quit again."

"Don't you DARE! He'll blame me for corrupting you!" The women paid for their purchases, collected the nanny and headed next door to Kitchens Plus.

"You know what I actually think he'd like, Liv? Some new and exotic spices. He totally loves yours, and this would give him a something new to try in dishes."

"He'd love it!" The nanny pushed the stroller behind the women as they shopped. They found some interesting ones, along with a new cookbook, potholders, and some seasonings that Fitz mentioned liking.

"Perfect!" Olivia looked at her watch. "It's about time to pick up Fitz's watch, so why don't we do that, then go eat, and hit Party City on the way home?"

"Sounds good to me! Where are we eating?"

"I don't know, what sounds good to you two? Chinese, Italian. Soul Food?"

"What was the name of that soul food place, the one around the corner from the house that you get those things from? Those pie things?."

"The crawfish and shrimp pies? Oh, Mama's House? Yeah, we can get that and take it home. We'd better call the guys, if we show up with food and don't bring any for them, I'll never hear the end of it."

"The guys. Listen to you, you sound like Tom and I are a couple or something."

"Did I say that? All I said was that I wanted to call them and see if they wanted us to bring lunch, YOU'RE the one that said couple."

"You are NOT going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope, not till I see that you're at least giving the man a chance."

"Fine!" She pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed Fitz's number. "Hi, Tom, it's Abby. No, everything's fine, Liv and I thought we'd stop and pick up lunch on the way home, and we wanted to know if you and Fitz would like something." She covered the microphone and snickered. "He can't even form a sentence, I think I shocked him. Yes, I'm still here, Kenzie was running off. Sure, we can do that. We have to pick up one thing, and then make a quick stop at Party City, and then we'll be home with lunch. You're welcome. Bye."

"Now, was that so hard?"

"No, it was easier than I expected. He was totally thrown, he must've said something to Fitz, because I heard him mumble something to Tom, then give him his food order.

"What do they want?"

"They said to surprise them."

"Ugh, can't that man make a decision?"

"Which one?"

"Pick."

"Sweetie, it's a MAN thing."

"I'm gonna pick up some chitterlings for them. THAT will teach them."

"You're going to make the man you love eat that?"

"No, Bryce will eat it when he gets home from school, he loves it. I'll pick up some red beans and fish for the men, but I'll make him THINK he's eating chitterlings."

"Like I said, pure evil!"

"Takes one to know one."

"You'd better believe it, baby!"

They picked up the watch from the jeweler's and headed for Party City, where Olivia went a bit overboard picking up decorations for Fitz's party. The girls were now wide-awake and cranky from hunger.

"All right, ladies, we're going for lunch right now. Quinn, reach in to my bag and grab them a snack, please."

"Are these fruit snacks all right?"

"Yeah, that's Kenzie's favorite." The girls giggled as they were handed their treats.

Olivia pulled up in front of the restaurant and left the Rover running. I'll be right back, I know exactly what to get." She hurried into the shop, and emerged several minutes later with a box of delicious smelling treats. "Ready to go home, girls?"

"Wanna see Daddy."

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me, Kenz?" She turned the vehicle around and headed back to the Grant mansion.

When they pulled up in front of the house, Olivia had Quinn take the girls right in. The two children ran through the living room and headed straight for Fitz's office.

"Hey, you two, where's your mother?"

"I'm right here. Lunch is in the kitchen, Sweetie. Come on, girls, let's go eat, you two need naps."

Fitz got up from his desk and took Olivia into his arms. "So, how was the mall?"

"It was crowded and filled with incompetent sales clerks, but we still managed to find shoes, clothes for the girls, and a perfect birthday present for this incredibly handsome man I know."

"What? No hints? That's not like you."

"No hints, you'll find out what it is at dinner Saturday.

"Where did you say you were taking me?"

She grinned. "Nice try, mister. I DIDN'T say, and I'm not gonna." She kissed him softly. "Now come eat, your chitterlings getting cold."

"You got me chitterlings?"

She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. "Sure, you said to surprise you."

"I'm surprised, all right."

"Wha? I thought you liked chitterlings." She turned around so he couldn't see her start to giggle. "Come on, let's go eat, Tom and Abby should have the table ready by now." She scooped up McKenzie and took Alyssa by the hand before heading to the kitchen. She seated the girls and smiled brightly as Fitz entered the kitchen.

"This doesn't smell like chitterlings."

"Honey, do you really think I'd do that to you? I know how much you hate it."

He playfully patted her backside as he moved to the table to hold the chair for her. "You know, Darling, I'll have to get you back for that."

"I'm looking forward to it."

After lunch, the girls went upstairs for their naps, giving Olivia and Abby time to finalize the plans for the party.

"So, we need to hide our cars, so he doesn't notice them, right?"

"Yeah, you can park around the corner by the medical center; he comes from the other direction."

"Won't he see all of us as soon as he comes in?"

"No, everyone will be on the first floor; the front door is on the second floor."

Abby laughed. "Let's just hope his plans for the night doesn't include taking you to the third floor before you go to dinner."

Olivia giggled softly. "Oh, I hope NOT! The third floor is the kids play rooms. If you're talking about my bedroom, THAT is on the fourth floor."

"I can't WAIT to see this place!

Olivia looked at her watch. "We've got some time before the girls wake up and the kids get home from school, let's run over to the house, I'll give you the grand tour, and I can dump the party stuff off before Fitz gets curious and peeks into my car."

"Good idea." The women grabbed their coats, and Olivia popped into the kitchen to let Tom know they were leaving for a few minutes.

"We're gonna run the party stuff over to my place, Tom, just tell Fitz we left, and said we'd be back soon."

"Well, hurry back, he's been buried in work, and if the girls wake up…"

"If they wake up, I'm leaving the nanny here, tell Fitz to deal with them. Ugh, he's gotta learn I do NOT live here."

"Whatever you say, Miss Pope." Tom grinned as he watched her leave. Like hell she doesn't live here!

* * *

**A/N: thoughts? The party is coming up next! More Olitz time too ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Y'all were NOT feeling that sales clerk lol! It's ok, no more shopping for anyone...I don't think lol! Glad y'all enjoyed that last update, I was nervous about that one after being gone for awhile. I do not own these characters. All for Shonda Rhimes.**

**A/N: this is REALLY short compared to my other chapters but it's something! :)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Olivia and Abby pulled up in front of the townhouse a few minutes later. "Do you have a downstairs entrance?"

"Just from the back yard. You can get in from the kitchen and from the living room." Olivia unlocked the door and turned off the alarm. "Come on in, make yourself at home."

Abby stepped in and stared at the large bookshelves on the walls in the den. "You must really like to read." She laughed.

"This was Jake's room, most of the books are stuff he collected, and I've just never bothered to go through it. Some of the books are signed collectors' items, some are collections he bought for Bryce, I've just never been in the mood to deal with them." She walked toward the back of the house. "This is the living room, and out that door is the top portion of my yard. If we'll need it for Saturday, it's also where I keep my firewood." She headed back to the stairs, and pointed to a door across from the bottom stair. "We have a small bathroom right there. Do you want to go up or down first?"

"Oh, down, I've got to see this kitchen and retro dining room of yours, as well as, what did your son call it? The man room."

"Retro?" She laughed. "I wouldn't exactly call it retro. It's more antique. I wanted the room to make you feel like you stepped back in time." They headed down the stairs and turned right into the kitchen. "This is my kitchen, and out THAT door, my covered patio, herb and flower garden. There isn't much going on out there right now." She pointed at the pantry door. "A small bathroom is through that door, and the pantry, another refrigerator, and the washer and dryer." She walked through the narrow hallway, and heard Abby draw her breath.

"Oh, LIV! This is absolutely beautiful! It really DOES feel like you stepped through a time machine!"

"Thanks. I love this room so much. Jake hated it; he thought it was too old fashioned."

"Well, then, he had no taste."

"You're right, he didn't." She laughed. "Ready to see upstairs?" Her friend nodded, and Olivia led her up the flights of stairs to the third floor.

"So this was originally the master bedroom, right?"

"Right. Our bed was in the room with the closets, and we had Bryce in the other room when he was a baby. We had plans to convert the other room into a second den, but that never materialized. So, now these are the kids' playrooms." She headed for the stairs. "Our bedrooms are up stairs. Those two small rooms are Bryce and Kenzie's, and this one is mine." She opened the door for her friend to see.

"Oh, this room is so YOU, Liv!" She walked over to the leather sofa and ran her hands over the soft material. "This room has got to drive Fitz wild!"

Olivia smiled and blushed. "Yeah, he likes it."

Abby smiled at her friend. She couldn't wait until Fitz proposed to her. The more she got to know Olivia, the more she loved her. Now she understood why Fitz was so attracted to her. It wasn't just her looks, or her body, it was what was underneath allthat polished exterior. She was a simple, sweet, caring woman. She was more beautiful on the inside than she was on the outside. "I can see why you don't want to move in with Fitz. I'd hate to give this place up, too."

Olivia looked around her bedroom. "Yeah, I really love this place. I've had it since I was seventeen. But it has some pretty bad memories, too. Kenzie seems to feel it. She has nightmares here, but not at Fitz's."

"Do you really think she's remembering Jake? Olivia, she has the nightmares because she wants to be close to her DADDY. She thinks Fitz IS her daddy."

"She DOES adore him, doesn't she?"

"She really does. Now, what I want to know, is why she's so attached to ME?"

"I don't know. Fitz and I think it might be your perfume; you wear the same scent as Mellie used to wear. Maybe she associates you with her."

"Oh, GREAT. I'm sorry. Mellie WAS my friend, but after what she did to Fitz, and to YOU, I almost hate to admit I was friends with her."

"I've tried to hate her, but I can't. She's still the mother of Fitz's children. What I'm not looking forward to is the day we have to tell Alyssa the truth about her parents. SHE doesn't remember Mellie, but Karen and Jerry DO. This whole thing will hurt them so badly." She sighed and reached over and slapped a large pillow on her sofa. "We'd better bring the stuff in from the car and get back. I want to be home when the kids get home from school."

"Liv, did you just hear yourself?"

"Wha?"

"You referred to Fitz's place as home."

"Oh, did I? Abby, I love him so much. I don't think I ever stopped after Italy. I still can't believe he could just walk away from what we felt then, and go on with his life like he never loved me. Oh, God, what if he didn't? What if…"

"Liv, you're insane, you know that? That man loved you then, and he loves you now. He only went on with his life because YOU told him to; because he thought you'd gone on with YOURS. Things are different now; you both know the truth about everything. Stop worrying, everything is going to be just fine. Trust me, I've known that man for almost 20 years, I know him like a book."

"I hope you're right." She headed for the staircase.

"I'm always right." She smiled at her friend as she headed down the stairs. They unloaded the party supplies and carried them to the basement before heading back to Fitz's house.

* * *

As they walked through the front door, Fitz was coming through the living room. "Where have you too been off to?"

The girls exchanged quick glances. "I was just showing her the townhouse, Honey. I knew we had a few minutes before the girls woke up."

"You DO realize you left without saying goodbye, telling me where you were going, anything."

"Tom knew we left, YOU were busy in your office, and, in case it's slipped your mind, mister, I am NOT your wife and I DON'T live here, I can come and go as I please without having to hold up my hand and ask permission." Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at Fitz.

"Keep your voice down, Livvie, you'll wake the girls."

"How about I go wake them up and take them home?" She knew she was wrong as soon as the words flew from her mouth. She hadn't meant to insinuate that she'd take Alyssa from him. "Fitz, that's not what I meant, I would never…"

"Excuse us, Abby." He grabbed her by the wrist and began to pull her up the stairs. "We might be a while, make yourself at home."

Olivia allowed herself to be pulled upstairs in silence. Fitz opened his bedroom door and carefully flung her inside. He closed the door behind him and locked it, then pulled her purse from her shoulder and tossed it aside.

"Fitz…" She didn't like the look in his eyes. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips roughly to hers. She started to fight him, and then lost herself in the passion of his kiss. His hands moved slowly over her, caressing her body softly. He moved his mouth away from hers and began trailing kisses down her throat. "You know I would never take her from you."

"I know." He began removing her clothing, then his own, before lowering her on the bed.

"Fitz, they'll know what we're doing up here."

"We're not doing a damn thing wrong. I love you, and unless something's changed since this morning, you love me, correct?"

"Absolutely."

"Then let me show you. I've missed you."

"The kids will be home soon."

"Then less talking, My Dear." He pulled the covers back and rolled them over onto the soft cool sheets. Quickly working his way down her body until he reached his target. Olivia gasped as Fitz blew on her center then with one long stroke of his tongue, licked her. "Mmmmm, Fi.." was all Olivia could get out. Fitz made sure to hit all the right spots as he inserted two fingers into her. They both moaned, he at the tightness and she at the shock value. Fitz looked up at her, "Come for me baby. Come hard." As Fitz continued to pump faster and faster Olivia was losing all sense of being. She threw her head back and called "Fitz…Fitz…GOD…YES BABY" through panted breaths. Fitz kept pumping his fingers into her as he kissed his way back up her body. When he made it to her face, he hovered over her and just looked at her. "God Livvie, you're so beautiful." He kissed her lips and as he was kissing her he removed his fingers only to replace them with his hard cock. Olivia moaned as he entered her and closed her eyes. "Open your eyes Liv, I want to see you come for me baby." Olivia opened her eyes and could see nothing but love as she looked into Fitz's. She grabbed his head and brought it down to her lips as they continued moving in sync. As their tongues were battling, they could tell they were at their peaks. Olivia moaned into Fitz's mouth, "Ba…Baby…I'm com…coming…aaaaah." Fitz then sped up so he could match her and come with her. Not even a minute later they were both moaning each other's names and breathing heavily. Once breathing had returned to normal, they spent the time afterwards holding each other close.

* * *

The next few days flew quickly by. Fitz was still buried in a ton of work, leaving Olivia to deal with training the new nanny and work on the talent show with the boys. Finally, Saturday night arrived, and it was time for the big party. Olivia picked the children and Quinn up early, and Tom showed up in the early afternoon. Abby arrived shortly after Tom, and helped him deal with the caterer's and their preparations for the dinner. She took this time alone with him to present him with the spices she'd bought for him at the mall earlier in the week.

"Abby, this is lovely, I don't know what to say."

"Well, you…" She caught herself.

"It's just such a thoughtful gift. Thank you so much." He put his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze.

"You're welcome. I hope you don't mind that Olivia paired us up tonight. I know I'm really not one of your favorite people."

"That might have been the case once, but the more I get to know the REAL Abby Whelan, the more I like her. So, no, I don't mind at all that Olivia paired us up. I'm very happy that the two of you have become such good friends."

"I'm happy too. Surprised, but very happy."

"Why are you surprised?"

"I intended to NOT like her. I was so sure that Fitz and I would get together after he was through mourning Mellie. He barely looked at Olivia, I thought…hoped…he didn't like her. Then I find out about…sorry, Tom. They told me something in confidence and…"

"They told you about Italy? You look surprised. There isn't much that goes on concerning Mr. Grant that I don't know."

"When did he tell you?"

"He didn't. I would call him from time to time with reports on the children, and was helping him with another matter while he was away."

"You helped with the private investigator? Now YOU looked surprised. They're my friends. They both told me everything about what was going on."

"Yes, I was the go between, so if anything came out of it, I could take full responsibility for hiring him, relieving Mr. Grant of any blame. Several times I called and could hear a woman's voice in the room…a very distinctive voice. Then one night, I called around dinnertime and she answered the phone. That's when Mr. Grant explained who she was. I'm surprised they told you. Oh, don't get me wrong, it's not that you can't be trusted; it's just that very few people know what went on in Italy. I know, Mr. Grant's brother, Stephen, knows, I think Jake suspected, he never let his wife get near Mr. Grant without him right there, hovering over her."

"She told me he was awfully possessive. Maybe he was just feeling guilty for being unfaithful to her for their entire marriage. I'm sorry, Tom, I shouldn't be talking to you about this. Liv told me some things that I'm sure she wouldn't want anyone to know. I'm not sure if Fitz knows everything."

"Well, I know she always looked unhappy, the only times I've seen her smile was a brief moment at Jerry's birthday party right after Alyssa was born, and these last few weeks that she and Mr. Grant have been back together. She's lucky to have a friend that she can trust to share such confidences. She mentioned her lifelong friend, Tammy, is a good listener, but tends to accidentally pass on information."

"Yeah, Tammy's sweet, but she does tend to rattle on." She laughed and shook her head. "You know, Tom, we should do something to help Liv forget the pain of her past. Did you know that Valentine's Day would have been her eighth anniversary?"

"Yes, and she's not very happy that Mr. Grant is insisting on celebrating the day. Oh, not as her anniversary, but as a romantic holiday for the two of them. You're right, though, it would be nice to help BOTH of them out, they've both been through so much. I've got an idea. How would you like to join me for a Valentine's Day dinner? We can ask Mr. Grant and Miss Pope to join us on a double date."

"Tom, you're asking me out for Valentine's Day?" She smiled sweetly.

"What am I thinking? I'm sure someone like you already has plans for the most romantic night of the year."

"No, no I don't. And this time I'm not turning you down. I'd love to go to dinner with you, Tom."

"Wonderful. How about the Rainbow Room? I know how much Mr. Grant likes that place, and we can eat, maybe do some dancing, and just maybe that hard headed man will get some ideas."

"Oh, I don't think he needs any help in that regard, Tom." She smiled, remembering the conversation she had with Fitz about his proposing to Olivia.

"You KNOW something, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, Tom. I can't say. Just make SURE you're at the talent show. You don't want to miss the finale!"

"Of course, I'll be there. The boys have talked me into performing, and no amount of fast talking will get me out of singing for them."

"I can't wait to hear you. I'm actually singing, as well. Those kids are pretty persuasive."

"You're going soft, Whelan. Children never used to get to you like this."

"It's just something about THESE children, Tom. Those sweet baby girls, the way Jerry and Bryce are joined at the hip… and dear sweet Karen…I really DO feel like their aunt."

"Well, since Miss Pope is like a surrogate mother to the children, and YOU are like a sister to Miss Pope, you practically ARE their aunt." He looked around the kitchen. "Would you mind doing me a favor? Would you go downstairs and ask Miss Pope to bring up some serving dishes. She mentioned that she had some extras in a cupboard behind the bar."

"Of course, Tom. I'll be right back." She turned to go down the stairs, and he watched her disappear down the stairwell.

* * *

**Tom and Abby hitting it off? I love writing them! More of the party to come! Reviews and comments, hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad y'all like Tom and Abby (Tabby, someone called them lol) I really love writing their characters.**

**Someone asked how old Fitz was, I don't have a set age really. He and Liv are between 27-30. Didn't want to get all number specific lol.**

**I'm seeing ALLyour suggestions, I'm working them in, I promise.**

**Again, I don't own these characters, all for Shonda Rhimes!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Olivia was singing quietly while she decorated the basement. Abby came down the stairs slowly, so she wouldn't disturb her. She stood and listened…she never realized what a beautiful singing voice she had. Olivia turned around and jumped.

"Shit, Abby! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing?"

"Just standing here listening to you. I never knew you could sing like that!"

"It was supposed to be a secret. I hate singing in public. Once in a while I'll do some karaoke, but only if I've had enough to drink." She laughed. "This talent show means so much to the boys, and they want me to sing, and they've got it in their heads that Fitz and I should do a duet. I think their original idea was to push us together. I keep telling them I'm grounding them after the show."

"I'm only performing because they begged me. I can't believe they got Tom to sing, too."

"Look out; they'll have you two doing a duet, too."

She smiled. "That wouldn't be so bad."

"O.K. girl, spill. What happened?"

"We were upstairs talking. Dammit, I'm supposed to be getting serving dishes for him, behind the bar, he said."

Olivia stood back and put her hands on her hips. "While you're here, how does this look?"

Abby lifted her head up and looked over the bar. "It looks good. I think anything more would be too much."

"Yeah, I thought so too. I think I'll grab some wine for dinner, or should I let Tom do that?"

"I'd let Tom pick, he's got this sixth sense about what wines go with everything."

"It sounds like someone's impressed with a certain friend or the family."

"Oh, all right. You were RIGHT! Is that what you want me to say? I've been talking to him, and he's actually very sweet. He's asked me out for Valentine's Day."

"AND?"

"And I'm going. You're right. I shouldn't spend the rest of my life wondering, I should just go for it."

"I'm really glad. I keep thinking, what if I'd stayed sitting at the bar with Fitz's brother four years ago? Would Fitz and I still have found each other?"

"You two were meant to find each other. I think you would have ended up with Fitz no matter WHAT happened when you got home."

"He went back to Mellie, Abby."

"And he only stayed with her because he thought Alyssa was his daughter. He also didn't know about how you got pregnant with McKenzie. I'm still fuming about that one. If that monster was still alive today, I can assure you, he'd never be able to touch another woman again."

Olivia grinned. "I wish I had your strength."

"You do, Liv. Just look at what you've accomplished. You survived an abusive marriage, the death of your husband, raised not only YOUR two kids, but helped Fitz raise his three as well, all while holding down a demanding job."

"Yeah, I'm strong now, but when I should have been strong, I let other people tell me what I should do with my life. You know…you SHOULD be married, you SHOULD have children, you SHOULD work hard. What I should have done was listened to my heart instead of my family. I was happy working, putting money away…I'd planned to stay single until I was thirty, that is, until I met Jake. Daddy was sure he just wanted my money. The one thing I'm glad about is that I let Dad talk me into keeping the money I made before my marriage hidden from him."

"That must have made him happy."

"Oh, when he found out, he was so angry. I opened an account for us to use as play money, but he just burned through that each month. He tells people how much he spoiled me…what he didn't tell them, was that it was MY money he was using. I mean, it was nice to have him stay home with Bryce, but that's what I would've liked to do." She looked at her watch. "I'd better go upstairs and get ready. I really don't want to talk about that fucker any more, Abby."

"Sorry, Sweetie. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; I was the one that started talking about him. Why do I keep doing that? I have a guy that loves me, treats me great, and who am I sitting here talking about?"

"Liv, you've got to get it all out."

She hugged her friend. "Thanks, Abby, you're really a good friend, ya know?"

Abby's eyes filled with tears. "Thanks, Liv. No one's ever told me that before."

She hugged her again. "Well, ya are. I'm gonna go get ready. I want to knock that man's socks off when he gets here."

"Believe me, you will. He has NO idea what you've got planned."

"That's cuz I didn't tell our yappy kids until the last minute." She laughed. "I'll turn on the intercom; just scream at me if you need anything." She headed up the stairs. "Thanks again, Abby."

"Anytime." She watched her friend go up the stairs, and then reached under the bar for the serving platters. She held them close and looked around the room. The decorations were perfect. Fitz was going to love this. She felt a stab of jealousy at their relationship. Maybe someday she'd find a man that would love her the way Fitz loved Olivia.

* * *

She headed up the stairs to the kitchen, to find Tom busy directing the last of the caterers throughout the kitchen and out the door. "Is everything all right, Abby?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Tom. I'm just not too sure about Olivia."

"She looked upset when she came up the stairs."

"We were talking about her ex. Well, I guess he's not really her ex, but you know who I'm talking about. That man was a total ass. He really did a number on her head, not to mention her heart. She's so lucky to have Fitz." She smiled. "And he's lucky to have HER." She walked over to lay the trays down and sniffed all the food that was laid out "Everything smells great. This party is going to be wonderful."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Promise you won't laugh? For the longest time I've felt sorry for myself because I can't find the right man, one who'll love me for ME, and not my money. Then I look at Olivia. Married too young, to a guy who only wanted her money, and someone beautiful enough to make him pretty babies and look good on his arm. Then she falls in love with a man who adores her, and they can't be together, because of that same jerk she married. It really makes me think…maybe it's a good thing I was so picky with men. The other side of the coin is that I WAS so picky, I eliminated so many GOOD men from consideration. I assumed that every man who didn't have more money than I did was after my bank account."

"And now?"

"Now, Liv's made me see that not all men are after a woman to support them. Some men are actually intimidated by a woman with money and a career. Liv's money doesn't bother Fitz; he could care less that she has more money than he does."

"Wait, did you just say that Olivia has more…"

"Shhhh…I thought you knew that already. Tom, you can't say a word, she trusted me."

"Not a word. Now, I knew from your comments she had more money than you do, but more than Mr. Grant?"

"She was seventeen years old, and paid cash for this place, then spent a year renovating it…with cash. I heard her on the phone with her uncle, who's her accountant, setting up a trust fund for Alyssa to match McKenzie's and Bryce's. Ten million dollars, Tom! Ten million for EACH child!"

"I believe the Grant children have similar amounts in their trust funds."

"Yes, but that comes out of the family trust. A lot of Fitz's money comes from his father's and grandmother's estates. Liv earned hers all by herself. Her parents are simple, middle class people. Her dad worked hard for his money, mom stayed home and took care of the two girls. But Liv was discovered at a young age, and started modeling. She was a millionaire by the time she was in high school."

"Impressive, isn't it?"

"I'll say. I grew up having everything handed to me. She worked for everything she has, she's never had a nanny take care of her kids until now, never had a butler or a maid. I don't know how she did it, especially with two little kids."

"Well, her children are well behaved; you rarely see her getting after them."

She laughed. "You're not paying attention, Tom. Bryce is well behaved. McKenzie is hell on wheels. She and Jerry are really making that poor new nanny earn her money."

"I thought you adored McKenzie."

I DO, Tom. But even Liv admits that she's a wild child at times." She walked over and flipped the intercom for the playrooms. "Maybe I'll go up and give Quinn a hand."

"Who ARE you? First you befriend Olivia, and now Quinn?"

"I'm not befriending her; I'm just going to help with the kids a bit. Liv's trying to get ready for dinner, and I just thought I'd go check on the little ones."

"You really do love those kids, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Once I got it through my head that Fitz was never going to think of me as anything but a friend and associate, I stopped thinking of those kids as just something that could come between us. They really are great kids…Karen is so much like Mellie, and Jerry reminds me of how playful Fitz was when I first met him. Little Alyssa, you can tell who's raised her. That little one is all Liv. You'd think she was the mother of both little ones."

"Well, she IS, isn't she?"

She nodded. "What I really find amusing are some of McKenzie's facial expressions, and the way she puts her hand up to her head when she's frustrated. She looks just like Fitz." She saw Tom raise his eyebrows. "Oh, no, no, he's not…I asked Liv if there was a chance. Now THAT would have been ironic. She said that she wished he were, but there was no chance of that. Look at me sitting here like a chatter box. Let me go up and check the children. I know Liv wants them to look their best. You should see the outfits we picked out for them; Fitz is just going to, oh, what did Liv say? FREAK!" She turned to leave, and then stopped at the base of the stairs. "Tom, I'm sorry for everything."

He stopped arranging the finger sandwiches and turned to face her. "Sorry for what?"

"For the way I've treated you all these years. I've treated you so badly just because of your job. When I stand back and look at you, it's rather honorable. You've chosen to follow in the footsteps of your father and his father before him, mostly out of loyalty. You may not be rich monetarily, but you ARE rich where it counts. You're a good person; you treat everyone with respect and kindness, even when they really don't deserve it. I want to be more like that, Tom."

He wiped his hands and walked towards her. "You ARE a good person, Abby, sometimes you have to be tough as nails because of your profession, but I'm seeing the real Abby Whelan, the one behind the mask you put on for the world to see." He stroked her upper arm gently, and then pulled her into his arms for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck when the tears started to form.

"Dammit! I hate it when I do that!"

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "What, act like a human being? If you can't cry in front of your friends, then you need new friends." He hugged her again. She held him close and let the tears fall. He held her and rubbed her back for several minutes until her tears subsided. Then reached for his handkerchief and blotted her eyes. "Feel better?" She nodded. "Now, go upstairs and pull one of those adorable children into your lap for a good cuddle. I have it on the best authority that is the best thing to make you feel better."

"Thanks, Tom, I'll do that. And Tom?"

"Not a word, I promise. Your secret is safe with me."

She turned and walked slowly up the stairs. He watched her until she was out of sight, and then returned to preparing the appetizers. He listened on the intercom as she entered the playroom. The girls squealed with delight and the boys stopped playing to run over and talk to her. Aunt Abby. He laughed to himself. He continued to listen as she began singing softly to one of the children, he assumed it was McKenzie. She had such a lovely voice, so soothing. He couldn't wait until Valentine's Day. He'd put money away for just such an occasion. He was going to make sure this was one night she'd never forget. He just hoped the night would go as well for Olivia.

* * *

Upstairs, Olivia caressed the leather box containing the watch she'd bought for Fitz's birthday. She couldn't wait to see his face. Then she picked up the smaller box containing the signet ring from the children. She'd had all five of them sign the card, even little McKenzie had scribbled "Kenz". She wanted this night to be perfect. This would mark their first time celebrating a family day as a family. Well, this is what he said he wanted. Me, the kids…so here we go. She carefully wrapped the two packages and attached the cards. Then she walked to her closet and pulled out the new dress she'd purchased for the evening. She pulled her hair up in a sophisticated high bun, applied her make-up. It was light and not too much. She went for more natural look but still managed to pull off the right amount of sexy that would drive her man wild. Almost perfect. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her jewelry box. She opened it and fumbled around inside until she found a small velvet box. She smiled as she opened the box containing diamond solitaire earrings, remembering when Fitz had given them to her. It was Mother's Day, and Jake had refused to let Bryce come visit her, so Fitz took her out for a special dinner, and gave her the earrings as a gift from her son. She put the earrings on and checked herself in the mirror. Now, it's perfect! She wondered if he'd remember the earrings. She was sure he would, he remembered everything about their time in Italy.

Abby knocked gently on Olivia's door. "It's me…"

"Come on in, Abby."

Abby stepped into the room, McKenzie and Alyssa right behind her. "Liv you look beautiful! Doesn't Mommy look pretty, girls?" The girls nodded and ran to their mother for hugs and kisses. "I thought I'd get them dressed, so Quinn can stay with the older kids, and you can finish getting ready."

"I think I'm done, but I'd appreciate the help."

"They're wearing the twin outfits, right?"

"You don't think it's too much, do you? I mean, with the watch, the card from the kids. This is so much, so fast. I don't want him to think I'm trying to push him into marriage."

"I think it's perfect, Liv. Remember, this is what HE wants, you're not pushing, you're following his lead."

"I hope you're right." She took McKenzie by the hand and led her towards her room. "Come on, girls, let's get dressed up for Daddy." She pulled the matching dresses from the closet and handed one to Abby. She looked at the size tag on the one she was holding. "Alyssa, this is your dress, come here, Sweetie, let's get dressed."

Abby watched McKenzie reach for the dress. "I've got your dress, Kenz, honey, come over here." The child ran to her and threw herself in her arms.

"Love you."

"Oh, I love you too, honey." She held the child tightly.

"You'd better be careful, my friend, those things are contagious." Olivia laughed as she buttoned the back of Alyssa's dress.

"I know, I know. I never knew what all those women meant by 'biological clock' until mine started ticking. This is all YOUR fault, you know."

"Mine? What'd I do?"

She squeezed McKenzie again. "You had such beautiful babies."

Olivia laughed again. "There are days I'd just give her to you."

Abby laughed with her friend. "Those are the days I probably wouldn't want her."

They stood the girls side by side and stared for a minute. "Liv, my GOD."

"I KNOW. Do we dare style their hair the same way?"

"I think we have to."

"You don't think Fitz will be upset?"

"That HIS daughters look alike? No, they both have curly hair and brown eyes like their mother."

"Don't mention the eyes. You KNOW whose eyes those are."

"They look like Bryce's eyes. I know, and he has HIS eyes, but don't worry about it. People that don't know think all the kids are related."

Olivia looked at Alyssa. "Well, thanks to her, they ARE."

"Oh, my God, I never put that together. Karen and Jerry are…and so are Bryce and McKenzie. It was all so complicated, you've got his, yours, theirs…wait till you and Fitz have a baby. Liv, what's that look. You aren't…are you?"

"No, at least I don't think so. I mean, we've been, well, less than careful. I was just thinking, six kids, SHIT!"

"Well, you could have twins like your sister." She laughed.

"Oh, gee, thanks." Olivia said sarcastically. She reached for the hairbrush and pulled half of McKenzie's dark curls up into a rubber band, then did the same with Alyssa's hair. "They need ribbons, don't they?" She opened the top drawer and moved things around until she found two ribbons that matched the girls' dresses.

"You three look GREAT."

"Now we just need to get Karen and the boys changed. They can dress themselves, so I'll take these two with me, can you check on Tom and see if he needs any help?"

"Sure, no problem." She grinned. "No problem at all."

"O.K., dish, girl."

"What?"

"Look at your face; you're grinning from ear to ear."

"Oh, it's nothing really; we've just had several nice talks." She reached down and kissed the girls before heading back to the kitchen.

Olivia pulled Karen's dress from the closet, and then walked into Bryce's room and removed the boys' suits and laid them on the bed. She took the girls by the hands and went downstairs to the playroom, where the older children were already cleaning up the rooms. "Oh, thanks, kids. Kare, your dress is laid out in Kenzies's room, and boys, your suits are on Bryce's bed. It's about time for you to get dressed. I want everyone downstairs when your father gets here."

"He's gonna be so excited." Karen giggled as she headed upstairs.

"I sure hope so, Honey. I'll be downstairs with the girls, come down to the dining room as soon as you're done dressing."

"Yes, Ma'am." The boys raced up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Daddy coming?" McKenzie looked up at her mother.

"Yes, Angel, Daddy's coming."

"Soon?"

"Yes, Kenzie, Daddy's coming soon. Now, let's go downstairs and wait for him."

"Kay, Mommy." McKenzie looked over at her sister. "Daddy coming soon."

Alyssa smiled. "Uh-huh."

When they got to the den, McKenzie looked around. "Where Daddy?" She held her hands up at shoulder level.

"He's coming, Kenz."

"Daddy coming soon?"

"Yes, Baby, come on, we need to go downstairs and see Tom." She took the toddler's hand and helped her down the stairs. She heard Abby giggling as she came around the corner. The girls broke from her grasp and ran to see her.

"Tom tickle Aunt Abs?"

Olivia walked into the room as Abby and Tom pulled apart. "Was he now?" She looked at her friend and smiled. "How's dinner coming, Tom?

He cleared his throat and started moving platters around. "Everything's about ready, Miss Pope."

"The appetizers can go in the downstairs refrigerator, since we'll be snacking down there before dinner. Did you pick a wine?"

"I was just heading that way, any ideas?"

"No, I thought I'd leave that to you. I was told that you are an expert at putting wine with food."

He smiled and glanced at Abby, then picked up two trays of appetizers and headed downstairs. He placed the trays in the bar refrigerator, then entered the wine cellar, selecting two wines, one for before dinner, one for the meal.

Olivia went upstairs and brought the children down, as well as the presents. Everyone moved down to the basement, and Olivia got the children settled. "Fitz should be here any minute, so you kids stay quiet. I'm turning off the intercom so he shouldn't hear you all the way down here. You can watch the television, but keep it low."

"Would you like me to set out the appetizers, Olivia?"

"Sure, Tom, just don't let the kids start eating."

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on them, between the three of us, we should be able to keep them away from the food." Quinn smiled as she picked up McKenzie.

"Daddy's coming?"

Olivia laughed. "Here we go again. Yes, baby girl, Daddy's coming."

"Soon?"

"Hopefully, very soon, Sweetie. I need to go upstairs, you be a good girl and stay quiet so we can surprise Daddy." She kissed her youngest, then gave hugs and kisses to the other four children before hurrying up the stairs. She went to the bar to fix a drink, but before she finished, Fitz rang the bell.

"Hey, Babe, ready to go?"

"Almost, I was just fixing you a drink." She finished pouring and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Livvie." He kissed her lightly. "I'm so glad we're alone." He pulled her closer to him.

Alone. Damn, was he going to be disappointed in just a few minutes. "Honey, I need to check something downstairs before we go, wanna come down with me?"

"Follow you to a dark basement? Anytime, My Love."

She started down the stairs, and hoped he wouldn't catch the smell of dinner floating on the air. "How were the kids when you left?"

"They weren't home. It appears Tom took our new nanny and our children to dinner. I think even Abby went with them, I don't know what to make of that."

"Oh, Quinn and Abby really hit it off when we went shopping, maybe they just wanted to get better acquainted." She rounded the stairs at the dining room and headed for the basement. At the sound of her voice, Tom switched off the lights and the television, and the adults held the little ones tightly until Olivia turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" As Olivia switched the lights on, the children jumped up and down and screamed, and the adults blew horns. Fitz stood staring at the group with his mouth open.

"I guess we surprised him, huh, kids?"

"I'll say you did. I can't believe no one gave it away. So I take it we're not going out to dinner?"

"No, we had a wonderful meal catered for you. I thought we'd have a nice little family party. Oh, there's the doorbell again, that must be Ma and Daddy. Boys, could you go let them in, please?"

As the boys ran up the stairs to let their grandparents in, Fitz turned Olivia in his arms and kissed her softly. "You are just full of surprises lately, aren't you?"

"Please tell me you're not upset. I know you haven't celebrated birthdays since the accident, but you DID say it was time for us to make some new, happy memories."

"I'm not upset at all, Babe." He pulled back and looked at her. "Are those the earrings I gave you?" He looked her over again. "And the locket."

She smiled brightly. "I wasn't sure if you'd remember. It WAS almost four years ago."

He pulled her close and put his lips to her ear. "I remember EVERYTHING about Italy My Love." He kissed her cheek gently. He looked up and smiled as the boys came running back down the stairs. "Boys, slow down. What have we told you about running on the stairs?"

"Sorry, Dad. Grandma and Grandpa are here."

"So did you leave 'em upstairs?"

"No, we're just not as fast as these two. Happy Birthday, Fitz!"

"Thanks so much for coming." He shook Eli's hand and hugged Maya. "This was quite a surprise."

Maya smiled at her daughter. "The girls have been busy trying to get all this done without you finding out. I'm surprised the little ones didn't give it away. Would you look at them, they look so sweet, like twins!"

Fitz noticed the girls for the first time, sitting quietly on the sofa with Abby. "My God,Livvie, they really DO look like twins. When did they get those outfits?"

"The other day, when Quinn, Abby and I went to the mall. Karen's dress matches their twin outfits."

Maya walked over to the sofa and picked up her youngest grandchild. "Look at this little one; I could just eat her up. If I didn't know better, I'd swear this was Fitz's daughter instead of that ass you married."

"Ma! Not in front of the kids!"

Bryce took her hand. "It's ok, Mom, we know he was an a…oops, sorry mom. Why do you think I don't want to be named after him?"

"Not now, Sweetie, please? This is Fitz's birthday; it's supposed to be a happy day, all right?"

"Then can we give him his present?"

She turned and looked back at Fitz. "Are you ready for your presents, Baby?"

"All this, and presents, too?"

"Of course! Now, come and sit on the sofa, and I'll get your presents." She grabbed the remote and clicked off the television as she reached behind the bar for the first gift. When she handed him the envelope, he turned it over several times, looking at the crayon drawings on both sides. McKenzie and Alyssa had taken it upon themselves to decorate the entire envelope. He carefully broke the seal, pulled the card out and read the cover. "To Our Daddy with Love". He opened the card and saw the five signatures inside. He looked at each of his children with tears forming in his eyes.

"Thank you, children, this is a beautiful card."

Olivia slipped the small box to Karen, who presented it to her father. "This is from all of us, Daddy.

"Thank you, Sweetheart." He pulled off the wrapping paper and slowly opened the velvet box, revealing the gold signet ring nestled inside. He pulled it out and slipped it on the ring finger of his right hand. "It fits perfectly, thank you so much, children." He reached out and hugged each child. McKenzie had wiggled from her grandmother's arms and found her way into his lap.

"Daddy ring?"

"Yes, Baby, Daddy loves the ring."

"Mommy present."

"Yes, Miss Big Mouth, Mommy has a present for Daddy, and he'd better open it before you blab." She smiled and handed the box to Fitz. "Happy Birthday."

He tore the wrapping paper and caught his breath when he saw the leather box. He opened the box and pulled out the watch. "Livvie, Honey, this is…"

"Exactly what you deserve. I love you." Turning it over, she read the inscription to where he was the only one who hear, it read: To my dearest Fitz, our time has finally come. Our minute will finally be a lifetime. XO Livvvie. She took the watch from him and put it on his wrist.

"Liv..." He looked up and saw the love she had in her eyes for him. He glanced over at Abby, who had tears in her eyes as she held tightly to Tom's arm. "Thank you, Baby. I love you, too."

Tom reached over for a tray and started passing appetizers around, as Abby popped open a bottle of champagne. McKenzie jumped from Fitz's lap to grab a snack, giving Olivia a chance to take her place.

"Babe, this is a very extravagant gift."

"Fitz, I have never loved anyone enough to buy something like this before. I can afford to be extravagant every once in a while if I feel like it."

"I should be buying YOU expensive gifts."

"Have you forgotten these earrings? A little Mother's Day gift from Bryce. Fitz, I know diamonds, and these were not cheap."

"I just wanted to make you happy."

"Right. And I bought that watch to make YOU happy. Fitz, what you've given me since we've been back together, I can never repay. I've never been this happy in my life. If you really don't want the watch, I'll return it…"

"I never said I didn't want it. I just hope this isn't the start of a pattern with you."

"No, no pattern. I just wanted to buy the man I love something special for his birthday, that's all. You'll be lucky if you get a stuffed animal for Valentine's Day." She grinned and poked his ribs playfully.

"As long as I have YOU, I don't need anything else."

"How about dinner? Could you use that?"

"So that's what I've been smelling. You've been working overtime, I see."

"Not me, I was the shopping and decorating committee. Tom was on food committee with the caterers. Come on, my babies, let's go upstairs and get ready for dinner." She stroked Karen's hair softly as she walked by with the boys. Maya stayed back and watched Olivia interact with the children and their father, then pulled Olivia aside before going upstairs.

"So just how serious ARE you about this guy?"

"Ma! Not tonight, please? This is the first time he's celebrated his birthday since the accident, and I want it to be perfect."

"Livvie, your kids are calling him Daddy, that sweet little girl of his is calling you Mommy."

Olivia watched the children climb the stairs, and then turned to her parents. "You can't say a word in front of the children about this. Alyssa IS my daughter. It turns out that Jake had an affair with Fitz's wife. Alyssa is Jake's daughter. Now, according to my lawyer, due to the wording of Jake's will, and no custody agreement between Mellie and Jake, I am Alyssa's legal mother."

"My God, Livvie, when did you find out about this?"

"A few days ago. I got some pictures of Jake's from a gallery; they had pictures of Mellie and Alyssa in them. I called Jake's parents and they confirmed everything. They had Alyssa's birth certificate, and the results of the blood test showing Jake as her biological father."

"So what are you going to do? You can't just take her from the only father she's ever known."

"No, I have no intention of disrupting her life. I've already filed the paperwork to change her name from Alyssa Mary Ballard to Alyssa Marie Grant, and filed a joint custody agreement, giving Fitz the same legal rights that I have."

"Geez, what a mess."

"It really is. One thing we're asking all the grandparents is to treat all five children the same. Can you both do that? Can you accept Fitz's children as if they were mine?"

Her parents exchanged glances and nodded. "Of course, Sweetheart, if that's how you and Fitz want it."

"We've agreed that no matter what happens between us, we're going to share the raising of the children. I've been practically raising his kids for two years, and my two kids have been over for a million play dates at his place. He's the only father McKenzie knows. Then there's Bryce, ugh, Bryce doesn't want to be associated with Jake at ALL. He wants his name changed. He wants to be Bryce Thomas Grant."

"What?"

"I can do the Bryce Thomas, but I haven't mentioned the Grant thing to Fitz. That needs to be Fitz's idea."

Karen popped her head into the basement. "Dad wants to know if you're coming to dinner."

"I'll be right there, Sweetie, tell him I'm sorry, I was talking to my parents for a minute."

"The girls are getting restless."

"Thanks, Honey, I'm on my way. She's so good with the girls."

"They're lucky to have such a wonderful big sister."

"Yeah, they are. And I'm lucky to have all of them. Let's go eat before the girls tear up the dining room." She laughed and led her parents up to the dining room.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I had this as one long update but thought about it again and just made it 2 updates!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

After dinner, Abby and Quinn helped Tom get the children to the limo. "Hey, I'll be back in a few minutes to clean up, just as soon as I help the ladies get the children settled."

"Thank you, Tom."

"Fitz, we didn't even kiss them goodbye."

"Sweetheart, they're quiet, do you really want to get McKenzie started crying for us?"

She laughed. "She cries for YOU. If you notice, she never cries for me. She never has nightmares about me."

"Is she still having those nightmares?" Maya put her coffee cup down and walked over to her daughter.

"Yeah, but we've been able to figure out that she has them here, when Fitz isn't here, and at Fitz's when he isn't there. Basically, if he's around, she's just fine. She just loves her daddy."

"But do you think that's good? What if something happens between the two of you?"

Fitz slipped his arm around Olivia's waist. "We don't think that's going to happen, but if it DOES, we'll do what's best for the children. Liv's become like a mother to them, the only mother Alyssa remembers."

"I told them, Honey. Ma, Fitz is the only father Kenzie knows and the only one Bryce wants."

"It's getting late; don't you and Ma need to get home, Daddy?"

"Ah, I get it, sorry, Sweetheart. Let's go, Eli. Happy birthday, Fitz. Goodnight, Livvie. Sweet dreams. Love you."

"I love you more, Ma."

They walked Olivia's parents to the door and watched them go down the stairs to their car. No sooner had they pulled away, Tom returned with the limo.

"How are the girls, Tom?"

"Well, McKenzie is screaming for her daddy, and Alyssa is screaming because McKenzie is screaming. Miss Perkins is having a terrible time."

"Abby went home?"

"Oh, no, she's actually sitting in the rocking chair with McKenzie, singing to her. It seemed to be working; the poor child was calming down a bit."

"She's just so attached to Fitz; she can't stand to be away from him. Maybe I should call her."

"Liv, that will just upset her further. Let the nanny handle the children, that's what we PAY her for. Thank you, Tom. Come on, Baby, let's go upstairs."

"But Fitz…"

"But nothing, you look exhausted; you're going upstairs to bed. Have you got things under control down here, Tom?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm just going to clean up, and then go back home."

"Thanks man, goodnight."

"Good night, Sir. Good night, Miss Pope."

"Good night, Tom, thanks for everything."

"My pleasure, Ma'am. I'll set the alarm when I leave." He smiled as he watched his employer put his arm around her and escort her up the stairs. He hadn't seen him this happy in years, and it was all due to her. She'd even managed to breathe some happiness into HIS life, by encouraging Abby to consider a relationship. He began humming a happy tune as he headed downstairs to clean up from the party. An hour later, he climbed the stairs to the living room and set the alarm before quietly slipping out the front door.

* * *

Upstairs the couple had been quietly talking and snuggling. Once Fitz saw the alarm light shining on the bedroom panel, he knew they were finally alone. He rolled over on top of Olivia, and their night began. Olivia wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck and held him tight. As the kisses got deeper Olivia pulled away and looked at Fitz with a smirk on her face. Fitz looked at her "Baby, what's wrong?" Olivia just giggled and began to move from under him. Olivia instructed Fitz to get comfortable and wait for her. As much as he wanted to take her at that moment, he listened.

Olivia moved quickly down stairs to the kitchen and retrieved the items she had prepared for that night. She was planning on giving her man the present of a lifetime. As she entered into the room, Fitz had changed into just his boxers. If Olivia didn't have a game plan, she would have dropped the items in her hand and tackled Fitz at that moment. She refrained and remembered what her goal was. She went next to the bed and placed the items on her night stand. Fitz sat up and looked at the items: strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. Fitz looked at Olivia who had a smirk on her face. Olivia leaned down and started kissing Fitz. Tongues dueling, hands roaming, moans escaping, it was all so passionate. "Mmmmmm, baby" Olivia moaned. She stretched her neck so that Fitz could have better access.

As Fitz kissed her neck, she reached over and grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup and poured some on her neck on the side where Fitz was kissing. He stopped and looked at her and then proceeded to, ever so slowly, lick and suck the chocolate off her neck. Fitz gently laid Olivia down and took the bottle from her. "Livvie, things are about to get messy." Fitz poured chocolate all over her body with special attention to her breasts and her center. Taking the whipped cream and going the same route and finally placing strawberries on her lips, breasts and center. Fitz looked up at his master piece and smiled. He then started from the top and worked his way down. Olivia's moans and jerks, only making him do more to her. Once he reached Olivia's center, she was damn near spent and basically melting. Olivia grabbed his curls and pushed his face into her. Holding him there she came undone. "Oh…oh…oh…Fi…Fi…Fitz. Baby pleeeeeease." Olivia rode the waves and came in less than five minutes. Fitz kissed his way back up her body and kissed her so deeply that she couldn't help but taste herself. As they were kissing, Fitz entered her smoothly and felt her wet walls around him and almost lost it. He moved in and out of her slowly at first but then soon picked up the pace. "Livvie you're so beautiful. Come for me baby. Let me hear you come baby." "Mmmmmm, Fi…." Was all Olivia could get out. Soon Olivia pulled Fitz closer and he knew she was close. "Come on Baby, come for me Liv." "Fitz…pleeeease, OH MY FUCKING GOD FITZ!" and with that Olivia came with Fitz shortly behind spilling himself into her and both collapsing and clinging to one another. After some kissing and cuddling, the couple spent most of the night re affirming their love for each other. They finally fell into an exhausted sleep around three in the morning.

* * *

The phone startled them out of their peaceful sleep. "Don't answer it."

"Fitz, it could be about one of the kids."

"Livvie, let it ring."

"I can't, Honey. Hello? Wha? Yeah, just a minute." She covered the mouthpiece. "It's for you, it's Stephen, I don't think he knows it's me." She giggled.

"Stephen? What in fuck can he want at this hour?"

"It's after ten, Sweetie." She handed him the phone. "I'm going to take a shower." She blew him a kiss and headed into the bathroom. Fitz sat up in bed and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Stephen? How did you get this number?"

"Good morning, Brother. Tom said you wouldn't mind me calling you over there. Mother is adamant on coming over to see you; I thought you'd like a heads up. You know how she likes to show up unannounced."

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. "So when is this visit supposed to take place?"

"I'm not sure; she's been making phone calls to the airlines.

"Well, see if you can hold her off until next month. The boys are producing a talent at their school; it's going to be a pretty big event. I'm sure Jerry would love to have his grandmother attend."

"The boys? Fitz, you have one boy and two GIRLS."

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that, Stephen. Olivia's son is in Jerry's class, they're best friends."

"Olivia? The one you almost married?"

"We didn't almost get married. We discussed getting married."

"Didn't she leave you and go back to her husband?"

"No, we found out Mellie was pregnant with Alyssa, and I went back to Mellie. That's the only reason she went back to her husband. Turns out, Mellie was having an affair, and Alyssa isn't my daughter."

"You suspected her of the affair when you were here, but never found proof."

"I have the proof. I have blood tests proving who her biological father is, along with her original birth certificate. The irony is that while Olivia and I were struggling to stay faithful to our spouses, it was Olivia's husband that was having the affair with Mellie. HE is Alyssa's father."

"You're not serious. How long have you known this?"

"Only a week or so. Liv found out, and called me right away."

"So is that where you are now? At Olivia's house?"

"Yes, I am. Olivia and I are together, I plan on asking her to marry me, but that's a surprise, so you keep this to yourself."

"Not a word. You're going to ask her on Valentine's Day?"

"No, not then. That was her wedding anniversary. I'm going to do it right after the presentations at the talent. We'll be on stage, our family will be there, and it will be the perfect time."

"You think Mother will approve?"

"I don't give a damn whether she approves or not. Mellie's lies cost me four years with the woman I love, and I'm going to marry her and adopt her children as soon as possible."

"Her children? How many does she have?"

"Well, there's Bryce, he's a few days younger than Jerry. McKenzie will be three in July, and there's Alyssa. With Mellie and Jake both deceased, legal custody went to Olivia. Jake had specified all his children went to Olivia in his will."

"Her husband died, too?"

"He was in the accident with Mellie, Stephen. He was in the Lincoln that rolled over into the crosswalk."

"Alyssa is her child, how's that working?"

"Not many people know. Alyssa doesn't really remember Mellie, so she calls Olivia, "Mommy". McKenzie was only six months old when her father died, so she calls me, "Daddy". Bryce wants nothing to do with his father's memory, so he's been lobbying for us to change his name."

"Liv just got out of the shower; I'll call you later with the details on the pageant. I'd like it if you'd come, too. I'll talk to Olivia and see if we can put you up in her place. She has the guest room at the house. She's such a good mother; she won't sleep in my room until we're married. She wants to be a good role model for the children."

"She was always like that, Brother. I remember how she was always worried about how your relationship would affect your marriage. If you only hadn't been drinking that night, she'd have been with me." He laughed into the phone.

"That's not even funny, Stephen. I think Olivia and I were meant to be together. We were in Italy at the same time, no matter how we try to avoid each other, our paths keep crossing. This pageant was what pushed us together this time, the pageant and the children. We've been acting like a divorced couple since the accident. It's been like we've shared custody of the children; they've had sleepovers at her house, at my house. When I'm between nannies, Olivia has stepped in and taken care of them. She never stopped loving me, and I don't think I ever stopped loving her."

"You're a lucky man, Fitzgerald. I'll talk to Mother and get back to you. I think coming for the talent shows is just what we need to pull this family of ours together. I'll call you in a few days."

"Thanks, Stephen; if I don't hear from you, I'll call you. Good bye." He hung the phone up as Olivia returned to the bedroom.

"How's your brother?"

"He's in shock that we're together again." He smiled. "Did you leave me any hot water?"

"I left you plenty of hot water. I was trying to give you time to talk in private."

"Babe, there's nothing I discuss that you can't hear." He climbed out of bed and put on his robe.

"Do you feel like some breakfast? I can boil you some eggs, make some toast, and pour some juice."

"That sounds wonderful, you're sure you don't want to join me in the shower?"

"That sounds heavenly, Baby, but it's getting late. Why don't you shower, I'll make breakfast, then we can get over to the house to see the girls before they take their naps?"

"All right, I'll give you a rain check on the shower, but only because I want to see our children, too." He kissed her before heading into the shower. Olivia danced down the stairs into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. She looked around at how clean and shiny everything looked. She grinned as she dropped two eggs in to the water and put the pot on the stove. She was singing softly when Fitz appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later. He stood in the doorway and listened before stepping into the room and swinging her around into a dance. "What are you doing?" He took her hand and spun her around.

"Dancing with the woman I love. Do you mind?"

She giggled as he turned her around several times. "No, not at all, except that I'm getting dizzy."

"No one could ever accuse you of being dizzy."

"No, that's Tammy. Oh, that was bad; did I really say that out loud?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, you really did. You're really in a good mood today. I thought after the little sleep you got last night, you'd be a bit cranky this morning."

"I am NEVER cranky." She looked over at him and smiled. "Maybe a bit blah, but never cranky. Besides, it's what happened BEFORE I went to sleep that put me in such a good mood."

"Oh, really?" He pulled her close to him. "Then maybe we should do that more often."

She put her arms around him and inhaled the fresh scent of his soap and cologne. "Maybe we should."

"Maybe you should consider moving in full time."

"Fitz, we've already beaten that one to death. Honey, I just can't sleep down the hall from you."

"But you can sleep a mile away."

"Yeah, I can't wander into your room and get caught by the kids from here. Anyway, who said I sleep? I toss and turn all night when you're not with me; even McKenzie knows when you're not around. I just hope she didn't have any nightmares last night. Poor Quinn won't be able to handle that."

"Well, no one called us."

"Fitz, if you were them, would YOU have called us?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Not if I wanted to keep my job."

"Let's eat, and get home to our babies."

"You won't move in, but you refer to it as home."

"Fitz, home is where ever you are." She took his hand and let him into the dining room where she had breakfast laid out on the table.

"You keep this up and Tom will be out of a job."

"Oh, like THAT'LL happen; did you get a good look at my kitchen this morning?" She grinned as she sat down to eat. They ate quickly, and then hurried upstairs to dress.

* * *

They arrived at the mansion just as the children were being herded into the dining room for lunch. "What happened in here? Abby? What the hell are you doing here on a Sunday? I won't be working today."

"Oh, I'm not here for work, Fitz. I stayed in Liv's room last night, just in case McKenzie had one of her nightmares."

"I was worried about that; thanks for thinking of her, Abby. How'd she do?"

"I'm glad I stayed. A little after midnight I heard her screaming. By the time I got up and went for her, she was running down the hall for your room. When she saw you weren't there, she just sat down and sobbed and asked where you were, then she asked for her mommy. I took her back to bed with me, and she spent the night in my arms. This kid can kick, let me tell ya!"

"You don't have to tell me." Olivia hugged her friend. "Thanks so much for taking care of her. You should've called us."

Yeah, right. I had a good idea what you two were doing about that time, and no way was I interrupting. She was fine, Liv, really. I rocked her for a while; got her some warm milk…Tom said that usually helps."

"She woke Tom up, too? Ugh, I feel terrible!"

"Liv, you need to have a life, too. We were all fine. Everyone got back to sleep."

"I'm so glad you were here."

"It was nice. Tom sat up with me while I rocked her, then sat on the bed and rubbed her back while I held her."

"So things are going well with the two of you?"

"Very well." She looked over at Fitz, who quietly excused himself, and headed into the dining room. "He wants to take me to the Rainbow Room on Thursday. Valentine's Day, Liv! What do I do? Should I get him something?"

"I told Fitz I was getting him a stuffed animal." She laughed. "He was upset at the price of his birthday present, so I told him not to get used to expensive gifts."

"A stuffed animal! What a cute idea! Maybe with a pair of cufflinks or something."

"Just nothing expensive, Sweetie, remember, he doesn't make a lot of money, you don't want to outdo him."

"Right. How about monogrammed silver cufflinks?"

"I think he'd love those. I still have no idea what I'm getting Fitz. How do you top a Rolex? Oh, don't look at me like that; I'm not even going to try. I promised not to spend a lot of money. Wait, the Rainbow Room? That's where Fitz and I are going."

"Tom said something about a double date, but I don't know if he's talked to Fitz yet."

"Maybe they're in the dining room discussing it right now. We ought to give them a few minutes. Nah, they can talk later, I miss my babies!" They hurried into the dining room, where the children were eating quietly. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's in the kitchen with Tom. It's some secret we're not supposed to hear. Dad said we're a bunch of yappers and that if we knew, we'd tell you."

"Well, he sure had the yapper part right." She laughed as she sat down in her seat. "So, how's your morning been? I've missed you guys so much."

"We really hate it that we live in two different houses all the time. Can't we just pick one? When are you and Daddy getting married?"

"Kare, we haven't talked about that yet. Well, we've talked about the one house thing, but I can't live here if we aren't married."

"So get married. You love Dad, right?"

"Of course I do, Sweetheart."

"It's obvious that Dad loves you, so why don't you get married? Is it us?"

"Oh, Honey, that is SO not it. You know I love you kids as if you were my very own. Maybe this is something you should discuss with your father."

"We have discussed it with him. HE says it's between you and him and that it's none of our business. In a way, it IS our business though, right? I mean, you're already like our mom; we want you here with us all the time. Did you know that Kenzie had a really bad nightmare last night? She was screaming for you and Daddy, and you guys weren't here. We know you were together, we're not babies. So what's the difference if we know you spend the night together here or at your house?"

Olivia looked at her friend for help. "Don't drag me into THIS one, this one is all for you and Fitz."

"What's for her and Fitz?" Fitz came back in from the kitchen with a smile on his face. His smile faded quickly when he saw the solemn faces of his older children. "All right, who wants to tell me what's going on in here? Livvie?" He looked at his oldest daughter. "Karen?"

"Go ahead, Honey, tell your father what's on your mind." Olivia smiled encouragingly at her. "It's all right, go ahead."

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this." Fitz leaned over and spoke quietly to Olivia. She rested her hand on his knee reassuringly and smiled.

"Daddy, I asked Liv when you two were getting married. We're tired of trekking back and forth between houses. We know you spend the night at her house when we're over here, so what's the difference if you sleep there or here? If you were here, Kenz wouldn't have such bad nightmares. You should have heard her screaming for you last night."

"Yes, we heard about the nightmare, Sweetheart, but there isn't much we can do about it right now."

"You could get married. You love each other, right? We want Liv as our REAL mother, and Bryce and Kenz want you as their dad."

Fitz's hand moved to his temple. "Liv, could you give me and the children a few minutes alone?"

"Sure, Sweetie. Come on, Bryce, let's go upstairs."

"No, ALL the children, what I have to say concerns them all."

"Oh, all right, Honey. I'll be up in my room." She looked at Abby and shrugged her shoulders. Wasn't this the same man that just this morning said there was nothing he had to say that she couldn't hear? Oh, well, maybe it was just about her Valentine's Day present. She slowly climbed the stairs to her room and lay down on her bed. She sighed softly and closed her eyes.

Downstairs in the dining room, Fitz had his children's full attention. "Now, children, I don't want any more talk about getting married. Is that understood? I fully intend to marry Liv, but I want to surprise her when I ask her."

"But WHEN, Dad?"

"I was actually thinking about doing it at the talent show, after we sing the finale. You boys will do the presentations, then you can say that there's one more, and I'll propose. You children cannot breathe a word, is that clear? If Liv finds out, I'll ground you all for the rest of your lives."

"Yes, Sir." All the children answered at once.

Jerry looked up from his breakfast, and glanced over at his best friend. "What about Bryce and Kenz, Dad? When you marry their mom, will they be Grant's too?"

"That's my plan, Son. If Liv says it's all right, I want to adopt both of them."

Bryce jumped up and ran to Fitz, hugging him tightly. "She WILL say it's all right, I KNOW she will. I want YOU to be my dad. Fitz smiled and looked at each one of his kids.

Fitz wiped his mouth and placed his napkin on the table. "Miss Perkins, will you see that the children finish their breakfast? I'm going upstairs to check on Olivia, and then I'll be in my office for a while."

"You're working today, Dad?"

"I just have to make a couple of phone calls, Son."

"So you don't have any plans?"

"What's on your mind, Jerry?"

"I was thinkin'…could we go to the movies?"

"That's a good idea. I'll check with Liv, but I don't think she'll have a problem with it."

"Yeah, Mom's always saying we need more family time."

Fitz smiled at his children. He knew that he and Olivia would be outnumbered in this decision. "I'll be upstairs for a few minutes." He ran his hands over the boys' heads on his way out the door, and then bounded up the stairs looking for Olivia. He checked his room first, and found it empty. He moved down the hall to what once was his guest room, but had recently become Olivia's room when she stayed over. The door was closed, so he tapped on it gently. There was no answer, so he opened the door slowly and saw her lying in the middle of the bed. She was on her back, her dark curls fanned out behind her head. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing deep and regular. She'd fallen asleep. He sat on the edge of her bed and played with her hair for several minutes, just watching her sleep. She smiled and sighed in her sleep as he moved his fingers over her face. He wished he could just marry her today, but he wanted to make the proposal something she'd never forget. He wanted a bit more time to romance her. He moved his legs up on the bed and laid down next to her, then kissed her cheek gently. She sighed softly and rolled over on her side, facing him, her hair falling down over her face. He carefully moved her hair out of her eyes and kissed her nose. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, then, after she'd focused, she smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Did I fall asleep?"

"It sure looks like it. Do you want to nap for a while?"

"No, I'm fine. Where are the kids?"

"They're still finishing their lunch. They want to know if we can all go to the movies today."

"Do you have time for that?"

"I need to make a couple of calls, but that should only take a half an hour or so. I just need to check on things at the theater. That should give you and Miss Perkins time to get the children ready."

"Does Quinn really have to go? Can't we just go as a family?"

"I suppose we can give her the day off."

"Thanks, Babe. I really like Quinn and all, but the two of us are more than capable of taking care of five children."

"You're sure about that? You DO remember that two of those children are Jerry and McKenzie, don't you?"

"We've got Karen to keep the girls in line, and Bryce will keep Jerry in line."

"Sweetheart, Bryce really wants his last name to be Grant. He asked me to talk to you about it."

"Fitz, that's such a big decision. He's the only one to keep the Ballard name. Jake's parents would FLIP.

"I know, Darling, I reminded him of that. He wants his name to be original."

"Bryce Thomas Grant huh ?"

"Fitz, I…"

"Don't worry, I talked to him. I assured him that when you and I are married that it was my firm intention of adopting him and his sister."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive. As far as I'm concerned, they're already mine. I've had McKenzie for over 2 years now; Jake only had her for six months. She's MY daughter, and Bryce is my son. Don't you feel the same way about the other three?"

"You know I do, Fitz. Even more so when I found out that Alyssa is MY daughter. When I signed those papers making her ours, I felt as though Jerry and Karen were ours, too. As for Kenz and Bryce, yes, they ARE yours. I should have the same papers drawn up for them as I do for Alyssa, in case you need to make any decisions for them."

"You know, that really isn't a bad idea. One of us always has the children, and if you're shopping or something and one of the kids gets hurt, I can't authorize treatment, legally. Let's do that tomorrow, we'll call our lawyers and get the forms signed."

"Good idea. It only takes about an hour; it basically gives you the same legal rights as a parent." She laughed. "We've actually been co-parenting for two years. Now, we'll be doing it legally. I can just hear those idiots in the school office now."

"They'll be talking enough after the show, once we sing to each other."

"Well, let them talk. We aren't doing a damned thing wrong. All we're doing is providing a stable home environment for our kids."

"I know, Darling. So how about I go make those phone calls and we take our kids out for the day?"

"That sounds wonderful." She rolled onto her back and stretched. "I'll be right down."

He sat up and watched her stretch. "You still wake up like a cat, don't you?"

"Wha?"

"The stretching. You've done that for as long as I've known you. Maybe I should ask your mother about it."

"Don't you DARE. You'll have her pushing a wedding officiant in front of you if you start talking about how I wake up."

He chuckled as he climbed off the bed. "I suppose you're right. You didn't tell them about Italy, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I only told them about Jake and Alyssa. They've agreed to treat all five children the same, though. I told them we're trying to make things as easy on the kids as possible. With four sets of grandparents, this is the best thing for all of them." She threw her legs over the side of the bed and sat up slowly. "Go make your phone calls, I'll go down and get the kids ready. Do they know what they want to see?"

"They have no idea. All they know is that they want family time."

"Pretty smart kids we have, Fitz."

He kissed her before he headed out the door. "We certainly do. I'll see you in a few minutes. If you're ready before I'm done, stick your head into the office and pull me out."

"You betta believe it, mista!" She picked up her brush and ran it through her curls, then fluffed them with her fingers. After checking her lipstick, she bounced down the stairs to find her children in the dining room.

* * *

**A/N: thoughts? reviews? hope you enjoyed reading! movies and v-day coming up!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been a while, I know, I'm sorry! I decided to do a "Tabby" (Tom and Abby) based chapter. Don't worry we'll get back to our fav family but I felt like writing about Tom and Abby a bit! it's going to help with future chapters! :) I do not own these characters, all for Shonda Rhimes!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"So, I hear we're going to the movies today!" She looked over at Quinn. "I talked to Fitz, and we're giving you the day off. We'll have the kids with us all day, so you get a free day."

"That's great! Maybe I'll catch up on my reading!" She heard Tom clear his throat and glance at Abby. "Or maybe I'll take a long walk and go shopping." She grinned broadly at him. Was that man adorable or what? She caught the glaring look from Abby out of the corner of her eye. Why were all the cute ones always taken?

Abby stood up and started collecting the dishes from the table. "If you kids are done, give Aunt Abs your plates." She kissed the top of each child's head as she picked up their plates, and then smiled at Olivia. She really did love these kids. The downside to this love was that it had started her biological clock again. She was starting to long for a child of her own, and she had no idea of how to be a good mother. She could watch Olivia. If you looked up mother in the dictionary, Olivia's picture would be there. She could balance a career, a relationship and not let her kids suffer. Maybe Olivia would let her borrow the little ones for practice. They could go to the park, to the mall, to lunch at, oh, what was that place the kids were always yapping about…that pizza place? She could learn to do this.

"Earth to Abby, are you all right?" Tom's voice startled her back to the dining room.

"Where did everyone go?"

Tom laughed. "Where did YOU go? Olivia took the children upstairs to get ready for the movies."

"I was just thinking about how my ideas on motherhood have changed since I met Olivia. Do you think I'd make a good mother, Tom?"

"I think you have the makings for a good mother. I've seen how patient you are with these children. The question is, can you do it twenty four hours a day for eighteen years?"

"I thought I might ask Liv to borrow the girls. I could take them to the park, or that cheese place with the rides."

"You'd take the girls out to play by yourself?"

"Well, unless you'd like to come with me. I'm sure Fitz would let you get away if he knew you were keeping an eye on his children."

He chuckled. He'd pay good money to see her with the girls all day. "You're on, Whelan. I'd be happy to go watch you with the girls."

"You don't think I can handle it, do you?"

"I think you can do anything you put your mind to." Tom suddenly knew exactly what he was going to give Abby for Valentine's Day. He was going to give her a childhood. A couple of tickets to Coney Island would be a good start. He'd love to see her on the Ferris Wheel and Tile-A-Whirl, wipe the mustard from her hot dog off her mouth, whoops, there went his mind again, right into the gutter.

"All right, now where did YOU go?"

"You just gave me a wonderful idea." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Do me a favor, put those dishes in the sink, I'll be down in a few minutes. I have a couple of phone calls to make." He left a very bewildered Abby to clear the table. She hummed a little tune as she rinsed the dishes and filled the dishwasher. This couldn't be the same man she'd traded jabs with all these years. Here she was loading the dishwasher for HIM. She smiled as she remembered his compliment and the kiss.

"Gee, Tom, I love that shade of red you're using." Olivia giggled. "What are you doing, Abby?"

"Uh, Tom ran upstairs to make some phone calls, so I thought I'd rinse these and load the dishwasher for him."

"What's goin' on?"

"Well, I was thinking about motherhood. You make it look so easy."

"Uh, oh, did you forget to hit the snooze alarm on your biological clock again?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I really don't think I'm ready, though. I was thinking, maybe I could, sort of, borrow the girls? I could take them to that cheese pizza place, or the park, and see if I can really handle mothering a child."

"Cheese pizza place? You mean Chuck E. Cheese?"

"Yeah, the one with all the rides. Tom actually said he'd go with me. He told me I could do anything I put my mind to, kissed my cheek, and went upstairs to make phone calls."

"He kissed you again, huh?

She giggled. "Yeah, he did."

"Ya know, I'd watch that giggling at the agency, you've got a reputation to protect." She laughed. "Uh, oh, now what?" The sound of the children's screams came from the living room. "You're sure you want them?" The two women hurried into the living room where the younger girls were screaming, Jerry and Karen were fighting over the remote, and their brother was trying to pull them apart.

"Everybody FREEZE!" Olivia stood with her hands on her hips. "This is NOT the behavior of five kids who expect to go to the movies."

Fitz walked in the room from his office. "What's going on?"

"Well, Jerry changed the channel and it made Kenz cry, and that made Lyss cry, so Karen tried to take the remote away from Jer., and I tried to stop them from fighting. That's when Mom came in and yelled at us."

"All right, turn OFF the television; I want everyone sitting quietly with NO talking for two full minutes. If you can't do that, you can't sit at the movies, and we'll spend the day doing chores around here.

"But…."

"Not ONE word, Bryce!" He sat back on the sofa and folded his hands in his lap. McKenzie followed her brother's lead, pulling Alyssa back with her. Once all five children were in place, Olivia looked at her watch. "All right, two minutes from now. Abby, can you watch them and make sure they don't move?"

"No problem, Liv."

She gave the children one last stern look, then walked over to Fitz and pulled him into his office, closing the door behind them. "Are we ready to go?"

"You're still going to let them see a movie?"

"If they hold up their end of this time out, you betcha. Besides, I think Tom wants some time alone with Abby."

"Oh, that reminds me, he talked to me before breakfast, and asked me if we'd mind if they joined us on Thursday for dinner."

"Sure, why not?"

"It's Valentine's Day, Sweetheart."

"I know. I think it'll be fun. I'm dying to see what he gets her. He's been asking me all kinds of questions, but I think he knows her very well."

"All these years I thought they hated each other, and now they're dating." He shook his head.

"Abby just had to get past the class issues. All her life, she's been taught that classes don't mix, that upper classes don't even associate with the middle and lower classes. I pointed out that money doesn't necessarily make you upper class. I mean, look at me. I'm just a poor kid from Queens, who got lucky enough to make tons of money."

"You're far from poor, Babe."

She grinned at him. "You're just too sweet. Uh-oh, time to let our angels out of time out." She opened the office door and peered into the living room. None of the children had moved. "I guess they really wanted to go today, huh?" She took Fitz by the hand as they walked into the living room. "All right, no more fighting today, right? We're supposed to be a family, and work together. Any fighting today, we're coming right home, I don't care if we're halfway through the movie. Is that clear?" Five heads bobbed up and down. "McKenzie Nicole, suck in that lip. I'll have NO temper tantrums from you today, do you understand?"

"Want Daddy." She reached out her arms to her father. Olivia rolled her eyes and looked at Fitz.

"McKenzie, Mommy asked you a question. Are you going to be a good girl today, no screaming?"

"Kay, Daddy."

"Fine, then let's go find a movie." He scooped up McKenzie and helped Alyssa off the sofa. "Shall we take the limo?"

"No, Honey, let's take the Rover. This is family only day, let's take the family car."

"You heard her, everyone to the Rover." Everyone jumped up and headed for the front door.

Olivia leaned over and whispered to Abby "Should we call before we come home?" She giggled quietly.

"Call me on my cell phone when you're on your way. I wouldn't want the kids to walk in on anything…if anything's going to happen." She grinned. "Have a good time."

"Tell Tom we'll probably be out for dinner. Fitz doesn't know that yet, but if all goes well, we'll stay out the rest of the day. Now, if things DON'T go well, I'll call you and we'll head home. I'm not sure how Kenz will do without a nap."

"Livvie, you'll see your friend later, the children are ready to go."

Olivia hugged her friend and headed for the door. "Behave yourself."

Abby smiled and waved at the kids as the car drove off, and then headed back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

* * *

She was rinsing the dishes and stacking them in the dishwasher when Tom came down the back stairs.

"Oh, don't move, I need to get my camera."

"What for?"

"No one will ever believe that Abby Whelan was in the Grant kitchen doing the dishes."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Tom. You know, I'm laughing so hard that I don't think I can finish loading the dishwasher."

He smiled and stepped off the staircase. "That's fine. I appreciate the help, thank you." She looked up and smiled at him. "Did the family get off to the movies already?"

"Yes, they just left. Olivia said as long as McKenzie held out, they'd try to stay out all day. They plan to be out till after dinner."

"McKenzie without a nap, now that I'd pay good money to see. She'll either run out of gas, or spend the afternoon crying."

"Not if Fitz holds her, she won't. That child absolutely adores her father. Well, you know what I mean."

"You're taking all this better than I expected. For the last two years I've watched you try to get Mr. Grant to notice you, to think of you as more than just a business partner, and now you seem to be genuinely happy for him. You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I actually thought I was IN love with him. Then I saw the way Liv was with him, how she put his children before herself, treated them as her own. Then I found out that they fell in love, and she talked him into working on his marriage. I could never have done that. I would have talked him into divorcing Mellie before we left Italy, but not Liv. She thought of Karen and Jerry, and even gave Mellie the benefit of the doubt when Fitz thought she was being unfaithful. It just goes to show you that no good deed goes unpunished. She went through hell watching Fitz with Mellie and the children, and living with that creep she was married to."

"I've noticed such a change in you since you became friends with Miss Pope. Now, don't get me wrong, I see you on the phone with the directors and stage managers, you're still the hard as nails agent. When you first walk in the front door, you drip icicles, but then you see Olivia or one of the children, especially the little ones, and you turn into…"

"A human being? Was I really that bad, Tom? Wait, of course I was, otherwise you wouldn't have been so rough on me."

"I never really thought you were bad, I actually enjoyed teasing you."

"You call that TEASING? You were downright mean most of the time."

"Well, that's all you responded to. If I was nice to you, you just blew me off. The only way I could engage you in conversation was to torment you. If I hurt you, I'm truly sorry."

She smiled and slid onto a stool. "No, you never hurt me. I was pretty rotten to YOU, though."

"I have very thick skin, you gave as good as you got." He finished loading the dishwasher and looked around the kitchen. "Well, that's done."

Abby chuckled, "I'd hate to be at the movies with them right now. Imagine McKenzie at the candy counter!" She laughed. "It was bad enough when we walked past the food court at the mall. She was so adorable. "want a hot dog' 'no honey. K…want ice cream. No honey. K. Want pizza. No honey.' The best part was right after we passed the food court, there was a jewelry store. McKenzie looks at it and says 'want diamonds'. Smart baby she has there."

"So did she get the diamonds?"

"Liv just smiled and told her maybe for her birthday. That seems to work with her. Rather than tell her no, Liv just tells her she has to wait for her birthday, knowing full well she won't remember by July."

"She certainly has a way with the children, doesn't she?"

"I just wish I had half her patience."

"Well with time Whelan, it'll come. It won't just happen overnight." Tom rested his hand on her forearm. He put his hand to her face and looked in her deep green eyes. He'd never seen them so bright before. Before the both new it, they were inches away from each other just waiting on the right moment. What felt like hours had passed and Abby leaned in and kissed Tom every so lightly. She then pulled back and looked for a sense of doubt on his face, when she got not she continued. Tom pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. It seemed like several minutes before they pulled apart, breathless. They smiled at each other like a couple of teenagers.

Tom spoke first, "You know, I've been wondering what that would be like."

"Are you disappointed?"

"Far from it.

She smiled brightly. "You're not just saying that?"

His answer was to pull her to him and kiss her softly. "We may have exchanged many jokes over the years, but I'd never joke about something like this."

She laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Thanks, Tom."

"For what?"

"Oh, you wouldn't understand. All my life I've felt like I've had to prove something. You've seen me at my worst, and you accept me for who I am. It's like you know me better than I know myself."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but at times, you remind me of a lost puppy. You snap when you're frightened, but all you really want is to be loved. I think that's why the children have the effect on you that they do."

"I think I know what you mean." She laughed. "All these years of acting like we hated each other, and now it's like you've always been my best friend."

"Why don't you go upstairs and get changed. It's a nice day, why don't we go for a walk?"

She smiled. "I'd like that. I'll be down in a few minutes." He watched her climb the back stairs, then closed his eyes, thinking of the feel of her soft lips on hers, the taste of her mouth, the way she felt in his arms. He opened his eyes and smiled. He couldn't wait until Valentine's Day. First, he was going to give her a little preview. They'd walk through the park, and he'd give her a glimpse of the fun to come.

Abby walked slowly down the stairs, unsure if she should have changed her clothes. She only had her business clothing, so she'd rummaged through Olivia's things and found a pair of sweat pants and a sweater. Olivia was like a sister, surely she wouldn't mind. She never realized how tiny Olivia actually was until she tried to squeeze into her jeans. They fit her fine, unless she wanted to breathe. She opted for the less attractive sweat pants, choosing comfort over style. She prayed Olivia's tennis shoes would fit her. Thank goodness, they wore the same size! She took a deep breath when she got to the landing. She descended the stairs to find an empty kitchen. "Tom?; he couldn't have gone too far." She moved through the kitchen into the dining room, then on to the living room. "There you are." She smiled as she saw him sitting on the sofa, legs propped up on the coffee table. "Don't YOU look comfortable?"

"I could say the same thing about you. I didn't think you owned a pair of sweat pants."

"I don't. These are Liv's. You don't think she'll mind, do you?"

"That's her sweater, too, isn't it? No, I'm sure she would have told you to help yourself."

"Good, I'd hate to upset her by going through her drawers, but I had nothing to wear." She laughed. "You know, Tom, while I was searching her room for something to wear I was thinking that she's become more like my little sister than my friend."

"She certainly confides in you more than she does her own sister."

"And I NEVER confide in mine."

"I think she'll be thrilled you feel close enough to her to violate her privacy." Tom chuckled. "If you're that worried, call her on her cell phone and ask her."

"No, I'll risk it. I don't want to disturb their day."

"I think I'll run upstairs and put on some comfortable clothes as well. Mind waiting up?"

"Sure, Tom I'll keep your spot on the sofa warm." She sat down and picked up a magazine as Tom headed up the stairs. He went to his room and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, then pulled on his jacket. He exchanged his loafers for tennis shoes and ran his hands through his hair. Much better. He pulled his wallet from his dress pants and moved it to the zipper pocket of his sweats.

He returned to the living room and walked quietly behind Abby. She looked like a little girl dressed in sweats and sneakers. He wished he could have seen her as a child, before the pain of loneliness had made her so bitter. Hopefully, he could ease a little of her pain.

Abby noticed him behind her and chuckled, "All right, Tommy Boy, show me a good time. Sorry, old habits again, that was completely thoughtless." Abby knew he hated when she called him that nickname.

"It was, but I'll allow it." He grinned. "I'll try to refrain from calling you Ice Princess once we get out in the cold." He pulled her through the door and locked it behind him. "Where to first?"

"This is your excursion, Tom, I'll follow you."

"Very well, to the park!" They turned the corner and crossed the street to enter Central Park. Tom stopped at the first vendor and bought two hot chocolate's that they sipped while walking towards the deserted playground. Their cups were empty by the time they reached the benches. Tom took the cups and disposed of them in the trash cans. "Come with me." He pulled her towards the swings, and guided her into one of the seats."

"What are you doing?" She looked at him, confused.

"Sit down, and hold on."

"Tom!"

He carefully began pushing her on the swing. She lifted her legs in front of her, so as not to hit the sand. Sure that she was holding on tightly, he began pushing a little higher. He was sure a giggle escaped her lips.

"Do you know how to make yourself go higher?"

"Are you kidding? I can't remember ever being on one of these!"

"Then hold on tight." He began pushing her higher and higher.

She smiled broadly as the wind whipped her hair and the cold stung her cheeks. She looked around when she heard a giggling child, and was shocked to realize the sound was coming from HER mouth. Tom continued pushing her on the swing for several minutes. When she finally came to a stop, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"I never knew that could be so fun!"

He took her hand again. "Then let's try another one." He pulled her over to the teeter-totter and helped her sit on the bottom seat. He pulled the top seat down, and moved his leg over it, balancing them. "Ready?"

"No; what do I do?"

"Just follow me; do what I do." He lowered his seat to the ground, sending her into the air, then pushed himself up, causing her to fall toward the earth. "Put your feet out, don't let the seat hit the sand."

She stopped the seat and pushed herself back up. Tom was grinning, Abby was laughing. They looked like two overgrown children having fun. When they were done, Abby was out of breath.

"Don't laugh, but I actually think I'm ready for that hot dog now."

"Then let's go find a vendor then, shall we?" She smiled and nodded, wrapping her arm through his and kissing his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For just being the sweet man that you are." She laid her head on his shoulder as they walked arm in arm through the park in search of a hot dog. "Is that a vendor?" She pointed to the red cart with the umbrella.

"It certainly looks like one. What do you like on your hot dogs?"

"I have no idea, Tom. Mustard?"

"Will you trust me to order for you?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Tom ordered two hot dogs with everything, including onions. He handed them to Abby and then ordered two large Cokes. "Here we are, this should do it."

"Tom, this thing is huge, how am I going to eat this?" She laughed and stared at the meal in front of her.

"Well, first thing is to forget that you're a lady when you eat one of these. You're going to get ketchup and mustard all over your face. Here, I got you extra napkins, since you're a beginner."

"Oh, God."

"The second thing is to remember you're wearing one of your "sister's" favorite sweater's, so be careful." He smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Is there a third thing?"

"Yes, have fun and enjoy your hot dog before it gets cold." He opened his mouth wide and pushed the end of the hot dog into his mouth.

She watched him with her eyes opened wide. No WAY was she doing that! She watched him take another bite and a wicked though came into her mind. What did Olivia call it? Oh, yeah, this was definitely a SPLASH. Abby's mind was in the gutter. She gave him a little smirk and opened her mouth wide, then gave the end of the hot dog a little lick before inserting it into her mouth.

Tom stopped chewing and stared at her. He watched her tongue flick at the end of the hot dog, and then watched her as she moved it deep into her mouth, then back out, before staring into his eyes and taking a bite. She felt something on the corner of her mouth, and let her tongue dart back out and lick the mustard off. "Gee, Tom, you're right; these hot dogs are GOOD!"

Tom couldn't chew. His mouth had gone dry. He picked up his cup and took a long drink of soda. Satisfied that she'd completely shocked him, she giggled softly and took a big bite of her hot dog. No, these weren't bad at all. She slowly chewed and swallowed, then grinned broadly at him. "What's wrong, Tom, don't you like yours?"

"Um, er, yes, it's fine. I see you're enjoying yours."

She suppressed another giggle. "Yes, I didn't expect to enjoy it this much."

"Is it the hot dog you're enjoying, or simply that you're tormenting me?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm enjoying both. I'm sorry, Tom. Wait, why am I apologizing? You TOLD me to have fun!"

"Yes, I certainly did. Come on, let's go grab a bench." She followed him over to a bench where they sat and watched some teens playing Frisbee. They finished their meal in silence, but after Tom carried the trash to the receptacle, he sat down and laced his fingers through hers. She sighed contentedly and laid her head on his shoulder. It had been a long time since she was completely comfortable around a man. She could always be herself around Fitz, and now she had that same feeling with Tom. He accepted her, faults and all. She didn't have to prove anything. She looked up at him, and he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled back and leaned up, intending to kiss his cheek, but he moved and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm glad you're having a good time. You're due a few of them, Abby"

Her eyes filled with tears at his words. He was right; it was time for her to have some fun. "What's that thing the kids are throwing around?"

"That's a Frisbee; do you want me to see if we can borrow it?"

"No, Tom that's all right. Tom!" She was too late; he was already on his way across the grass to the teenagers. She saw Tom point in her direction, then one of the boys tossed the disc to her. Tom ran back to show her how to throw it.

"Just wrap your hand around like this, then fling it away from yourself." Abby tried to follow his instructions, but he disc just fell to the ground. "Watch me." He gripped the disc and rotated his hand sending the disc flying towards the boys. One of them picked it up and tossed it back to Tom. "Are you ready to try again?" She nodded and took the toy from him. She was not about to let this small piece of plastic get the better of her. She gripped it as he showed her, flicked her wrist, and the disc went flying. Her aim was off, but she had good distance that time. "Much better! Next time, don't forget to aim." He chuckled. He loved her determination.

They played with the teens for a few minutes, then Tom waved goodbye to them, grabbed her hand, and headed back toward the playground. "Are we leaving?"

"Not yet, I saw the ice cream truck heading for the play area. After all that exercise, I could use a double dip, how about you?" She nodded and followed him back to the playground, where the truck was parked. Tom ordered two double dip cones, and escorted her to the swings, where they sat and pushed themselves slowly while Tom gently prodded answers out of her about her childhood.

* * *

**Reviews, thoughts! hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Glad you guys like Tabby! I looooove them! Back to our fav faves though :). I don't own these characters, all for Shonda Rhimes.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Fitz parked the Range Rover and helped the children out one by one. "Karen, boys, watch the little ones. This was definitely a good idea, Baby; the girls were getting quite restless."

"Can we get ice cream, Mom?"

"No, you just ate lunch. Ugh, maybe we should just take them home and let them play inside." Olivia looked at her children, who had stopped and were staring at something in the playground. She quickened her step, followed closely by Fitz. "What is it, kids?"

"Look!" Karen giggled and pointed to the swings. "It's Tom and Abby! He KISSED her!"

"Isn't that my sweater?" Olivia looked at Fitz and grinned. "Come on, kids, let's leave them alone. They deserve a little privacy."

"I take it this means he won't be home to help with dinner." Fitz was frowning.

"Well, it sure doesn't look like it, Honey. I guess you'll have to settle for MY cooking."

"Liv, you know how territorial Tom is."

"So, we eat at my house. Oh, stop looking at me like that, I know you like to pretend the house doesn't exist, but it DOES."

"I don't pretend it doesn't exist. I just don't like to hear you refer to it as YOUR house or HOME."

"Geez, all right. Let's go to OUR other house for dinner tonight. How's that sound, better?" She scooped up her youngest, who was still trying to run for the swings.

"Here, Sweetheart, I'll carry her. The rest of you, hurry up now, back to the car."

The children raced for the car, with Alyssa bringing up the rear. Fitz placed McKenzie on the grass and patted her bottom. "Go on, Kenz, hurry; run and catch Lyssa." The toddler took off running toward her siblings. Fitz caught Olivia's hand and held it tightly. "I'm sorry, Livvie. I guess Tom isn't the only one who's territorial. You're staying there tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Honey, I am. I can either drive you home, or you can take the Rover and send the limo for Bryce in the morning."

"You're sure you want me to take the Rover? What if you need a vehicle in the middle of the night?"

"Then I'll drive you home after dinner." She hugged his arm tightly.

"So what's for dinner?" He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.

"I have no clue, to be honest. I'll have to go through the cupboards and the freezer. It'll give the kids a chance to play for a while."

* * *

As soon as the Rover came to a stop in front of Olivia's townhouse, the three older children climbed out and raced up the steps, leaving the younger girls crying in their car seats. Fitz shook his head as he opened the back door to release McKenzie from her seat. She climbed over her sister's seat and jumped out onto the sidewalk. "Boys, come back down here and help your sisters up the stairs, please."

The boys plodded slowly down the stairs and took their sisters by the hands. "Sorry, Dad." Fitz smiled and tousled Jerry's hair before taking Olivia's hand to help her up the stairs.

"Mom, can we rehearse our songs tonight?"

She looked over at Fitz. "I guess so, Honey."

"We've only got a few more weeks, and I haven't even heard you and Dad sing your songs."

She looked at her son and let out a playful growl. "Fine, I'll rehearse my songs. I don't see you getting on Tom or Aunt Abby!"

He grinned. "I can MAKE them rehearse?"

Fitz put his arm around his shoulder. "You're the producer, Son, you're in charge."

"YES!"

Olivia got the doors unlocked and followed the children into the house. "We'll be in the playroom, Ma!"

"Bryce, Jerry! Did you forget something?" She looked down at the two youngest children as they started climbing the stairs after their brothers.

"Come on girls, let's go play. I'll turn on the intercom when we get up there."

"Thanks, Honey." She watched the children as they turned the corner to their room, and then turned to Fitz. "I guess we'd better practice, or the producer is gonna fire us. Wait a minute…that could work!" She laughed as she headed to the living room. "You want a drink, Sweetie?"

"Why don't I go downstairs and pick out a nice bottle of wine?"

"That sounds wonderful, while you're doing that; I'll look through the refrigerator and freezer. If all else fails, we can have leftovers from your party."

"Leftovers, Olivia?"

"Oh, now don't start with me. I've eaten leftovers my whole life and I didn't grow and extra thumb or anything." She laughed as she gave him a gentle shove toward the stairs.

Olivia stopped in the kitchen and switched on the intercom as she watched Fitz continue down the stairs to the basement. She opened the refrigerator and peered in side. "Leftovers, it is!" She began to pull dishes out of the refrigerator and assemble them on the counter. No way was she going to allow this food to sit and spoil because Fitz didn't like to eat the same thing two days in a row.

Fitz appeared at the top of the stairs with two bottles of Merlot. "Will this go with leftovers?"

She grinned at him. "As long as your pampered palate isn't offended." She giggled and took the bottles from him. "These will be perfect, Honey."

"What can I do to help?" Fitz looked around the kitchen.

"Well, for starters, you can open a bottle of wine and relax. I just need to pop these dishes into the oven to warm them, and we'll get the boys and Karen to set the table."

"Oh, they'll love that."

"Fitz, they've been doing it for two years. We don't have all the help you have over here. When Karen and Jerry are over here, they've always done the same chores as Bryce. They've set the table, shoveled snow, raked the back yard, dusted, vacuumed, cleaned the playroom, and even helped with laundry. You know, they never once complained? I guess they know what they can get away with at home.

"They never told me they did chores over here."

"You think they were going to complain? They saw us doing chores as a family; even Kenz would help clean up the playroom. We made a game of seeing how many toys she could get into her baskets. The playroom actually became hers and Lyssa's to clean. It was something they could handle, and still be part of the fun."

"I've fallen in love with Mary Poppins!"

"Hardly! We don't run around the house singing and snapping our fingers to get our chores done. I do try to make housework fun for the kids, though. I hide Hershey's kisses in places I know they'll find them, little things like that. I thought you were going to get me a glass of wine?" She poked his arm playfully before opening the oven.

"Are you coming upstairs to relax after you put those in?"

"You'd better believe it. I don't know why I feel so tired today."

* * *

Fitz smiled at her as he headed up the stairs. He opened the bottle and poured two glasses. Olivia appeared at the top of the stairs before he could sit down. He handed her a glass and kissed her cheek. "Your wine, Darling."

She sat on the sofa and waited for him to sit next to her, then snuggled against him. They say quietly for several minutes, listening to the sound of their children's laughter coming over the intercom as they sipped their wine.

"It's starting to get a bit cool, how about I start a fire?"

"That would be nice, Honey, thanks. I wonder if the kids are warm enough."

"You don't want a fire in the upstairs fireplace, do you?"

"Are you kidding? They'd burn the house down! I was actually thinking of turning the thermostat up a bit."

Fitz walked over to the wall and moved the dial slightly. "That should do it, they're so busy playing, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Thanks Fitz." She laid her head on the back of the sofa and closed her eyes while he went out onto the terrace to bring in some firewood. She heard him building the fire, and soon the warmth has reached across the room to where she sat. "That feels so much better." She felt him slip back onto the sofa next to her and wrap her in his arms. "Even better." She moved her head against him and sighed softly.

He kissed the side of her head. "So, when are we going to rehearse?"

"You're really going to hold me to that, aren't you?"

"You promised our sons you'd rehearse the songs."

She grinned. "That means that YOU are going to be singing, too, doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does." He held her tighter. "How about after dinner, this feels too good to move."

"You read my mind, Babe." She closed her eyes again. "I could sit like this forever."

"Daaaaaadeeeeeee" McKenzie's pitiful whine could be heard coming from the playroom, even without the benefit of the intercom.

Olivia groaned and sat up. "Or until she starts that." She turned toward the intercom. "What's going on up there?"

"She's fine, Ma, she just keeps trying to mess up our Lego city."

"Did you give her some of her own?"

"Yeah, we did, but she still keeps taking ours."

Fitz and Olivia both stood up. "You go check on dinner; I'll go take care of the children. Shouldn't it be about time to set the table?"

She looked at her watch. "Just about. By the time you get them washed up, it should be time."

"I suppose the children have a system for where they like to wash?"

"Karen uses my bathroom, the boys use the playroom, and the girls come down to this bathroom. Well, either this one or the one in the kitchen." She laughed as she headed down the stairs. "They're all yours, Daddy."

She assembled the silverware and napkins on the counter for the children while she listened to her family over the intercom. She heard the water start to run in the playroom bathroom, then heard the girls crying as Fitz pulled them from their play time and brought them downstairs to wash up. He bypassed the living room bathroom and headed right for the kitchen with the two screaming girls in tow. "Would you please take one of these angels for me, Babe?"

Olivia looked sternly at her daughters. "No way. I want you BOTH to stop this right now, do you understand me? No more screaming or you're both going to bed right after dinner. It's our fault, they didn't nap today. Girls, that's enough, now get into the washroom and wash your hands for dinner, and I'll let you help the big kids set the table."

Alyssa rubbed her eyes and sniffed. "Ok, Mommy." She wiggled out of her father's grasp and wrapped her arms around Olivia's legs. McKenzie continued to sniffle and bury her face in Fitz's neck, refusing to let go. Olivia just shook her head and helped Alyssa wash her hands. When they finished, Fitz took McKenzie in and tried to get her cleaned up. In the meantime, the older children had made their way down the stairs and were starting to put the silverware on the table.

"Kids, make sure you leave something for the little ones to bring into the dining room." Olivia watched the kids making trip after trip with the table settings.

"Ok, Ma." He handed the place mats to Alyssa and tried to get McKenzie to carry the napkins. The toddler took them from her brother, threw them on the floor, and ran to Fitz.

"Daddy, up." She pulled on his pants, attempting to climb up his legs.

"Oh, someone's tired, isn't she?" The child laid her head on her father's shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth. "Is this something new, Liv?"

Olivia looked at her daughter sucking on her thumb. "It sure is! McKenzie, take that thumb out of your mouth. You are told old to start that."

She closed her eyes and clung tighter to her father. "Maybe we should just overlook it tonight, Sweetheart. She IS over tired."

Olivia sighed deeply. Her daughter didn't need her anymore, OR want her. All she wanted was her daddy. "I'm too tired to fight with her tonight, Fitz."

"I'm sure she'll be asleep before we get through with dinner." He bent over to retrieve the napkins she had thrown.

"Why don't you go sit with her in the dining room and supervise the kids setting the table? I'll bring the food in and we can get these kids fed. They've all got to be exhausted."

The family made it through dinner without the youngest falling asleep, but just barely. As Olivia was dishing out dessert, she watched McKenzie's head start to bob up and down, followed quickly by Alyssa's. "Honey…" she pointed to the girls. "Will you finish serving dessert? I'll take McKenzie upstairs and change her first, and then I'll come back for Alyssa. So much for driving you home."

"I'll call Tom."

"No, why don't the kids just sleep here, and you can take the Audi home?"

"Your AUDI?"

"Wha? I trust you with my children, why wouldn't I trust you with my car?"

"I didn't think anyone drove that car but you."

"No one ever has. You've been dying to see her, now's your chance. Just make sure she's garaged for the night. She's never spent the night outside."

"Geesh, Ma, you sound like she's one of your kids or something."

"She IS, Honey."

"I'm surprised you kept it, since HE gave it to you. You've gotten rid of almost everything else, except me and Kenz." He looked up at the pained look on his mother's face. "I mean, it's OK, Ma, I want to forget him, too. We have Fitz now. Why can't Fitz get you a cool car that you want as your baby?"

"Oh, here we go again. I am NOT keeping my Audi because your…because HE gave it to me. I'm keeping it because I happen to adore the car. I'd wanted that car for a long time. As for a new car, maybe Fitz will get me a new car, but that's not gonna happen tonight. Tonight, he takes the Audi home so I can have the big car for you kids, got it?"

He looked down and pushed his food around his plate. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Now, I'm going to take your sister upstairs before she falls head first into her plate. Do NOT give Fitz a hard time while I'm gone.

"I won't." He grinned at his mother as she carried his sister out of the room. "Sorry, Ma, I love you."

"I love you more, Sweetie." The family finished their meal as she carried the toddler up the stairs to get her ready for bed. When she came down for the next child, she was asleep in her father's arms, and he was supervising the boys and Karen loading the dishwasher. "You have GOT to be kidding!"

"I would have done it myself, but, as you can see, my hands were full. You had no sooner left the room, than Alyssa nodded off herself."

"Oh, the poor little darling. I guess we can't skip naps then, can we?"

"That's not really fair though, that means we can't go to movies until they're old enough to not need naps."

"Not necessarily, Jerry, we DO have a nanny. We can leave the little ones with Miss Perkins next time. They get to do a lot of extra things while you older children are in school." Olivia reached down to take Alyssa from his arms. "Do you want me to carry her up, Darling? She's getting awfully heavy."

"Sure, I'll go up and help you. Kids, don't break anything, and don't start the dishwasher. Let Karen make sure everything's loaded properly. The intercom's on if you need us."

The children looked up and smiled. They all loved the way Olivia trusted them to handle chores. "We'll be fine." She reached out and stroked her sister's hair. "Good night, Lyssa. Boy, she's really out, isn't she?"

"She sure is. We'll be back down as soon as we get her into bed. Why don't you kids talk about where you're going to sleep tonight? I'll inflate the air mattress and someone can sleep downstairs in the play room. I suppose it will be either Karen alone, or you two boys. You'll just have to go right to sleep, since it's a school night." She turned and followed Fitz up the stairs to the girls' room. "We are definitely out growing this house. It was so much easier when they were smaller."

"We're out growing both houses. The children can't share rooms forever." He started pulling Alyssa's pajamas on.

"No, they can't. We could turn the playroom back into a master suite, but that only frees up one bedroom," She helped him put the child under the covers and kissed her lightly.

"We'd lose the guest room and the nanny's room if they each had a room at the other house. Then what if we decided to have more children, we'd be out of room."

"More children, there you go again."

"I'm just saying, we need to consider our future. Maybe it's time to start looking for a larger home."

"Karen was talking about that the other day. She wants us to get rid of both small houses and buy something up around the country area. She wants a place with land for horses and lots of room to play."

"That's something to think about. It would be nice for the children to have someplace where they could run and play outside without the fear of them running into traffic." He looked down at the sleeping girls. "These two are growing so fast, they won't be able to share a bed much longer."

"I know. I can't believe that McKenzie turns three this summer, and a couple of months later, Alyssa will be FOUR. You know the one that I can't get over though…Karen's going to be twelve next month, she's almost a teenager."

"It just doesn't seem possible, does it? They're all growing up so fast."

"Not too fast, I hope. We'd better get back downstairs and see what kind of mess the kids have made of the kitchen." She laughed. "They love to be treated like I think they're responsible, but I usually pay for it later." She walked over to the intercom and clicked it on. "I'm putting this on one way, so we can hear them, but they can't hear us." They walked to the door, stood, and watched the children sleep for a few seconds before closing the door and heading down stairs.

The children were sitting in the living room waiting patiently when their parents arrived. Olivia clicked on the intercom and looked over at them. "Ok, what's up?"

"Nothing. We loaded the dishwasher, and it's all ready for you to check. We're ready to rehearse."

She looked over at Fitz. "I guess there's no getting out of this, is there?"

"It doesn't look like it. All right, boys, what have you got in mind?"

"Well, we need to hear your song, and Mom's song, then we need to hear you together."

"Well, it's getting late, so why don't we just do the duet, then you children can start getting your baths and get ready for bed?"

"Aw, Dad, you're just trying to get out of singing."

"No, I'm really not. Babe, why don't you and Karen go make us some hot chocolate?"

"Fitz, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Actually, yes, Sweetheart. I've got a bit of a surprise planned, and I need to discuss it with our producers."

"Fine, let's go, Karen, we're being thrown out of the room. Listen for the girls; I'll turn off the intercom in the kitchen." She kissed him on the head as she got up.

Once the girls were safely downstairs, Fitz turned to the boys. "I've picked a song that I'd like to sing, but I don't want to rehearse it in front of your mother. It's a song that will give her an idea that I want to marry her."

"What song, Dad?"

" 'Marry You', by Bruno Mars. Do you think she'll like it? I thought I could sing that after she does her song, and then we can do our duet as the finale."

"That'll be SO cool, Dad. She's gonna be so surprised. I'm sure she knows you want to marry her though, you're always talking like we're already a real family."

"We ARE a family, Jer. We have been for two years; it just took my mom and your dad all this time to figure it out."

Fitz laughed. "Yes, Son, sometimes adults can be a little slow."

"You're the slowest one, Dad. At least Olivia treated us like her kids the whole time."

"Things were a little complicated, Jerry, it's hard to explain."

"At least we're all a family, now, Jer, that's what matters. Are you and Mom gonna have a baby when you get married?"

"I don't know, Son, that's something we'll have to think about."

"Well, we think it would be kinda cool. Kenzie was fun when she was a baby, but she's getting older now."

"Yeah, Dad, and we need another boy to even things out."

"What if we have a girl?"

The boys looked at each other and made faces. "No, no more girls!" Fitz laughed and grabbed the boys and hugged them close.

"Let's just be patient, what do you say, boys. Now, not a word to you-know-who." He smiled and looked over at the stairwell as Olivia came up the stairs with a tray of cocoa, followed by Karen with a plate of cookies.

"I thought we might want a little sweet with our cocoa. All right, what's goin' on?"

"What do you mean, what's going on?"

"Look at the three of you, you're plotting something, I can always tell."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The three men exchanged quick glances. "Ready for rehearsal?" He reached for a cookie and turned on the stereo.

* * *

**Thoughts? Ideas? This talent show is about to be EPIC! the boys and new baby talk? a new house? Stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another update :) this one may be my favorite chapter...for reasons hehehehe ;) I do not own theses characters, all for Shonda Rhimes!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

The next few days were hectic, with rehearsals, homework, McKenzie seemed to be getting the start of an ear infection, and all she wanted was to sit in Fitz's lap. On Wednesday, Olivia took both girls to the doctor as a precaution. McKenzie was given antibiotic for her infection, and Alyssa was given a clean bill of health. Olivia handed the prescription to Quinn to go fill while she discussed another matter with the doctor. She had the doctor quickly swab the girls' mouths and had him order a DNA test. She may not have Fitz with her to verify parentage, but if the test showed these two girls were related, that's all the evidence they'd need.

Olivia met Quinn at the drug store, and the women took the girls out for ice cream afterwards. By the time they arrived back home, McKenzie was once again screaming for her daddy. As soon as they walked through the front door, she ran into the office and climbed into his lap. Quinn took Alyssa upstairs for her nap while Olivia went into the office to try to pry the toddler away from her father. As she reached the door, Fitz had stopped working and was rocking her and singing softly, trying to lull the child to sleep. "She should go right to sleep, Honey, she just had Tylenol and an antibiotic."

"So you were right, it was an ear infection? What about Alyssa?"

"Lyssa's fine, she's upstairs asleep already. Fitz, I had the doctor do the DNA test today."

"Don't you need me for that?"

"Not necessarily. If the test shows the girls are related, then we'll know for sure."

"Yes, I suppose we will."

"Are you O.K.?"

"Yes, Darling"

McKenzie looked up at her father. "Ya sure?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, I'm sure." The toddler wrapped her arms around him and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. "Love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Kenzie." He held her tight as his eyes filled with tears. "I don't give a DAMN what those tests say! These are MY children, all of them, Livvie."

"I know, Sweetie, I feel the same way. I just wanted to know, in case, God forbid, we need her blood type for a transfusion or something."

"He drew their blood?" He held the child closer.

"No, I only let him scrape their cheeks. If the test shows they're sisters, we'll know the documents that we got from Jake's parents were accurate."

"How long before we know?"

"The doctor said two to three weeks. He could have put a rush on it, but there's really no hurry. The results aren't going to change anything."

"No, they won't." He saw Olivia smiling at the baby in his arms. She'd finally fallen asleep. "I'll go put her in bed."

Olivia sat on the leather sofa and put her feet up, closing her eyes. When Fitz came back, he slid onto the sofa next to her and pulled her close. "Fitz, how can we leave her tomorrow night?"

"Babe, it's a mild ear infection, she'll be fine. She'll be here with her sisters and brothers and her nanny, she won't even miss us."

"She won't miss ME. You know, when I was taking her for ice cream she was just fine, but let us get into the car coming home, she's screaming for her daddy. Maybe I should call Tammy to come over tomorrow night."

"Won't she have a date? It IS Valentine's Day."

She laughed. "This is TAMMY we're talking about. I don't think she's had a date for Valentine's as long as I've known her.

"Well, give her a call, then, maybe McKenzie will feel better with her Aunt Tammy here."

"She'll feel better with her daddy here."

"Well her mommy and daddy will be out to dinner and dancing, Baby. She's almost three years old; it's time she stopped these tantrums."

"I can't believe Alyssa never had them."

"No, she just withdrew, that is, until you started spending extra time with her."

Olivia yawned and laid her head on Fitz's chest. "I wish McKenzie would watch her big sisters and learn how to behave."

"She will, Darling, you'll see. I think she's just reacting to all the moving from house to house that they've been doing."

She yawned again. "I'm sure you're right."

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap? I have some paperwork to finish up before Abby gets back from the agency, the children won't be home for a couple of hours, and the little ones are sleeping. You've been awfully tired lately; I don't want to see you get sick, too."

"You're right, I think I will go up and take a nap. Are you sure you can't join me?"

"As much as I'd love to, I really need to get this done. I've cut the weekends out of my work schedule, and started working shorter days, so I need to make the most of the time I DO work."

"All right, but if you change your mind, I'll be in the first room at the top of the stairs, the one with that huge bed." She looked at him and grinned. "Wha? It's more comfortable, and I love the way the pillows smell."

He stood up and helped her up. "Have a good nap, I'll come and wake you just before three, unless you'd rather sleep."

"No, no, I want to be up when the children come home, Fitz." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

"Sweet dreams."

"Well, since I only dream of you, my dreams are always sweet." She kissed him softly and headed up to his room for her nap.

* * *

When the children arrived home, Olivia took them into the kitchen and helped them with their homework while she fixed dinner. Tom sat in the living room pouting when the family took over his kitchen. Inwardly, he was smiling, his family was finally happy. HE was finally happy. Abby arrived from the agency while Tom was relaxing on the sofa with a brandy.

"Oh, look at you! Did Olivia throw you out of the kitchen again?"

"Yes, she did. She's helping the children with their homework, and making spaghetti. Can you just see the dining room after little McKenzie finishes with spaghetti? I have an idea, how'd you like to go out for dinner, Whelan?"

"Well, I DO have a lot of work today, Tom." She saw the smile on his face fade as she was turning him down. "Well, if we don't stay out too long, maybe a quick dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful; I'll run up and change while you tell Mr. Grant."

She smiled as she headed into the office. "Fitz, here are the contracts for the clients, and the agreements. I need to go out, but I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"You're not staying for dinner? Liv's making spaghetti."

"Fitz, as much as I love Olivia and adore your children, I've gotten a better offer. I'm going to dinner with Tom."

"With Tom, eh?" He took off his glasses and stood up. "You've been spending quite a bit of time with him lately, haven't you?"

"Do you have a problem with it, Fitz? I work hard; I'm entitled to have some fun."

"I can see you've been listening to Olivia again. I'm glad to see that, Abby, you DO work hard, and it's nice to see you relax. Livvie and I are looking forward to tomorrow night."

Abby laughed. "She told me about Kenzie's ear infection. I'm surprised you're getting her out of the house."

"It was an argument, but we're still going."

"You two argued? I can't believe THAT!"

"Well, argued isn't really the word for it. We actually discussed it, and we decided that she'd call Tammy to come over and help Miss Perkins."

"Good idea. I just don't see McKenzie letting YOU leave; Liv says she's become a little clinging vine where you're concerned."

"She certainly has. She'll be awake any time, and she'll be right back down here in my office, in my lap."

As if on cue, the office door opened and McKenzie's head poked around the door. "Hi, Aunt Abs!" She ran and hugged Abby, before heading for her father's lap. "Miss you, Daddy."

"I missed you too, Baby." He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a color book and a box of crayons. "Don't get any crayon on Daddy's papers, Sweetheart."

"Kay, Daddy." She pulled two crayons from the box and started scribbling in the book.

"I don't believe it, Fitz, crayons in your desk? You're turning into Olivia."

"You should see this drawer. I have crayons, toys, fruit snacks, small packages of cookies. I'm ready for any emergency."

"It certainly looks like it!" She laughed and put the stack of contracts on the corner of his desk. "I'll just leave these right here. Tom should be ready to go by now." She headed back for the office door. "We won't be long. See you in an hour or so. Bye, Kanzie."

"Bye, Aunt Abs!" She blew kisses as Abby vacated the office.

Fiyz stood up and carried his daughter with him. "Let's go find, Mommy, shall we, Kenzie?"

"Kay, Daddy." He carried her into the kitchen where Olivia was sitting at the table with the four other children and the nanny.

"Are you missing someone?"

Olivia looked up and smiled at her daughter. "Hi, Baby. No, Quinn told me her first words when she opened her eyes were 'where's Daddy?' I knew she'd be back in your office. She's really going to love it when I take her home tonight."

"Why don't you just leave her here?"

"Fitz, there is no way I'm leaving my sick baby here with her nanny. No offense, Quinn, but she needs her mother."

"Sweetheart, I was thinking that I could take care of her. If she won't leave me, how to you propose to get her to go home with you?"

"Simple; she's two, I'm her mother and she'll do as she's told."

"Liv…"

"Can we discuss this later?" She cast her glance at the other children. Fitz nodded. She had a point; it was not good to argue in front of the children.

* * *

After dinner, Olivia and the nanny took the girls upstairs for their bath, and let them play in the tub for a while. Olivia dressed them in their pajamas and got McKenzie's robe and slippers ready for the ride home. When she got downstairs, Tom and Abby had returned, and the boys had roped them into a rehearsal in the living room. She looked at her watch. "Bryce, it's time to go. Go get your coat and hat." She pulled McKenzie's robe on and looked over at Fitz.

"I'll go pull your car around and warm it up, Sweetheart. We'll try to make this as easy as possible."

She hugged her friend. "See you tomorrow, Abby"

Abby looked at McKenzie. "Is she going to be all right?"

"Physically, she's fine. She's just going to pitch a huge fit when she realizes that Fitz isn't going with us." She heard the horn of the Rover out front. "Bryce, go get in the Rover; sit in the back like your dad is going with us." She hugged the other children. "I love you; I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." She scooped up her toddler and walked out to the Rover, putting the baby in her car seat. She climbed into the passenger seat and looked apprehensively at Fitz.

"Call me if you need me, Babe."

She nodded. "Hopefully she'll quiet down when she realizes not getting her way."

"If not, give me a call, I can come over until she falls asleep." He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you." He looked in to the back seat. He patted his son's leg and ran his hand over his daughter's head. "I love you two very much."

"Love you, Daddy."

"I love you, Dad."

"Mind your mother, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir. Good night."

Fitz opened the door and stepped out as Olivia slid over into the driver's seat. McKenzie immediately began crying. "Just go, Sweetie, she's going to be fine. I love you."

"I love you, too. Call me when you get home."

"I will, as soon as I get them in and settled."

"Drive safely." She nodded and closed the door. Ignoring her daughter's wailing, she put the Rover in gear and headed home. By the time she arrived at her townhouse, McKenzie was sobbing hysterically. She handed her son the keys to the door and pulled the toddler from her car seat. She locked the doors and followed her son into the house.

"Don't forget to call Dad, Ma."

"I won't, Baby. Go upstairs and start getting ready for your bath. It's a school night." She checked her watch. Thank goodness, time for McKenzie's medicine. She gave her the Tylenol and antibiotic and carried her upstairs to her room. The child continued to ask for her daddy as she was put into bed. "No, Kenzie, Daddy isn't here, you need to go to sleep." She sighed deeply. Maybe if she just let her cry for a few min, she'd fall asleep. When Olivia tried to leave the room, the screaming became louder, and the toddler sprang from her bed and threw herself at her mother's legs.

"Daaaaaadddeeeeeeee! Want Daaaaadeeeeeee!" This went on for another hour. Bryce had finished his bath and got in bed to read his favorite book. Olivia tried taking McKenzie to her bed, but the sobbing hadn't slowed down one bit. She finally gave in, picked up the phone, and dialed. Fitz answered, and heard the wailing in the background. Olivia didn't need to ask.

"I'm on my way, Livvie; I'll be there in ten minutes."

Olivia rocked her daughter and held her close. "It's all right, Baby, Daddy's coming." The tears were now flowing freely down Olivia's cheeks. Her child had now become totally dependent on the man she loved.

Fitz dressed quickly, and then stopped at Tom's room to let him know he was leaving the house. He descended the back stairs and headed for his office, then opened the safe and removed the small velvet box he'd bought the week before. He had so wanted to wait until the talent show to make this special, but he couldn't stand the woman he loved living apart from him any longer.

* * *

When he pulled up in front of Olivia's townhouse, he looked up and saw the soft light coming from her bedroom window. He could hear his daughter's screams as he opened the door. He threw his coat over a chair in the den and bounded up the two flights of stairs to Olivia's bedroom. She was sitting on the leather sofa, rocking their child, singing softly. He slowly entered the room and kissed her gently as he picked up the sobbing toddler.

"Everything's all right, Precious, Daddy's here." He reached down and caressed Olivia's cheek. "I'll see if I can't get her to bed." Olivia nodded as she wiped the tears from her face. Fitz carried the child down the hall toward her room. Her brother's door opened and Bryce stuck his head out.

"Please make her stop, Dad?"

"I'm working on it, Son, now go back to bed." He stopped and gave the boy a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too. G' night."

"Good night, Son." Fitz smiled, thinking of how excited that boy would be if he knew what he had in his pocket. He looked at his little girl, who had laid her head on his shoulder and was finally quieting down. Fitz put her in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He grabbed a book and read to her, then sang her a couple of songs before she finally fell asleep. He took a deep breath and carefully backed out of the room.

He made his way back down the hall, fingering the velvet box in his pocket. Olivia's door was still open. He put his head in and looked around the room. She was standing next to her closet in her night shirt. "My God, Olivia, you look beautiful."

She looked down at the floor, then back up at him. "Close the door if you're staying." He reached behind him, closed the door, and locked it.

"I didn't stop to pack an overnight bag."

"There's clean underwear and socks in the top drawer of the small dresser."

"When did you do that?"

She grinned. "The last time I was out shopping. You also have a toothbrush and shaving things in the bathroom."

He moved closer and took her in his arms. "Livvie, that's so sweet of you. I just don't know how much longer I can take this. I want to roll over at night and feel the warmth of your body, smell your perfume. I want to wake up in the morning to your smile. I want our children raised under one roof; you see what pulling them back and forth is doing to them. McKenzie is a mess, and the rest of the children aren't too far behind. The boys are going to kill me for this; they were so looking forward to seeing your face."

"Fitz, what are you…." He put two fingers to her lips to silence her, then reached into his pocket for the box, and dropped to one knee.

"Olivia, I love you. I've loved you since the first day I saw you. I know I can't make up for the time we've lost, but I CAN make the rest of our days together happier than you can imagine. I don't want to spend another day without you by my side. Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring and slid it on her finger, then stood up just in time for her to throw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Fitz, I love you so much. Yes, I can't wait to marry you!" They shared a passionate kiss, and then Fitz lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. "Honey, what did you mean when you said the boys would kill you?"

"Oh, Babe, I had such a romantic proposal planned for you. We were going to sing our duet at the talent show, then during the presentations, the boys would tell the audience that I had a presentation, and that's when I was going to propose, in front of the children, your parents, our friends. I didn't want to wait that long, but I wanted it to be special. Tonight, with McKenzie so upset, I just couldn't wait any longer, I want our family together, we've wasted too much time already." He climbed into bed, taking her into his arms. "What do you say to a bit of house hunting this weekend? I've done a bit of research, and found some estate homes."

"How far away?"

"Only about thirty minutes or so. Sweetheart, these are large homes on several acres. We can build an apartment above the garage for Tom, get horses for the children, maybe that dog that Lyssa's been asking for. You know, there's one with eight bedrooms. That's enough for each child to have their own room, one for the nanny, and a guest room…or maybe a nursery."

She smiled and snuggled closer. "It sounds wonderful. Maybe we can go on Saturday while Tom is out with Abby."

"You mean you actually want to leave all the children alone with the nanny?" He kissed her nose as he teased her.

"I was thinking that we'd take them all with us. If we're uprooting the kids from the only homes they've known, don't you think we should let them help pick?"

"I can just imagine what they'd choose." Fitz frowned.

Olivia reached over and turned off the light. "Honey, they'll like anything we like, just you wait and see. Now, can we talk about this tomorrow?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his ear gently.

"What about the children, what are they going to say when I'm still here in the morning?"

"Let's see, McKenzie will scream Daaaaadeeeeee, and Bryce will probably say, YES! Actually, I was thinking that you could get up and go outside when the kids get up, and let them see you come in the door. They'll just assume you went home. Shit, did that sound as bad to you as it did to me?"

"How does the first of March sound?

"For what?"

"For a nice, simple family wedding at our larger house."

"Nice and simple, that sounds wonderful, Fitz."

"We'll call the priest tomorrow and get him scheduled, and then we can put together something simple, and have a nice family dinner afterwards."

"Fitz, maybe we should all go out afterwards, otherwise Tom will be doing all the work, and he's family, too."

"Whatever you want, Baby."

She pulled him closer to her. "I WANT to make love with the man I'm going to marry. God, that sounds wonderful."

"Which, the making love or getting married?"

"Both." The next couple of hours were spent re affirming their love for each other. They had just fallen asleep with a soft cry came over the intercom.

"I thought she didn't have nightmares when she was with me."

"She doesn't know you're here…and that isn't a nightmare. I'll be right back." She got up and slipped into her robe and slippers, then tiptoed into her daughter's room. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"Hurts, Mommy." She pulled on her ear and rubbed the side of her head.

"Oh, you poor thing." She sat on the bed and pulled her daughter into her arms. "Let's go downstairs and get some more medicine, all right?"

"Kay, Mommy. Go Daddy house?"

"Tomorrow we'll go to Daddy's house, Sweetie, it's the middle of the night, and we'll wake everyone up up." She picked up her daughter and wrapped a blanket around her before heading for the stairs.

"Er'one get mad?"

She laughed softly. "You know, at this hour, they just might, Angel." She clicked the light in the kitchen on and pulled the Tylenol out of the cupboard, then grabbed the antibiotic from the refrigerator. She sat the child on the chair in the corner.

"Two medicine?" She pointed at the bottles.

"Yes, Sweetie. This one is to make your ear not hurt so bad." She spooned the Tylenol into the toddler's mouth. "This one is so it will get better." She poured the thick, pink antibiotic and held the spoon out to the child, who slurped it quickly.

"Mmmmmm, good."

"You like that?" The baby nodded, her brown curls bobbing into her face. She reached up for her mother. "Where Daddy?"

"Daddy's in bed, Sweetie, and that's where you need to be." She scooped up the child and adjusted the blanket. "Ready to go back to bed?"

"Read book please?"

"Now why aren't you like this all the time?" She laughed as she carried the little girl up the stairs and plopped her into her bed. "Let's get these covers straightened out." She picked up the book that Fitz had read to her earlier and began to read. The child was asleep in no time. Olivia checked the blankets, slipped quietly out of her daughter's room, and hurried back down the hall to her bed.

"Who was that child?" Fitz was sitting up in bed waiting for her.

"You heard that? She's sick, and she's tired. It must have taken the fight out of her."

"Nice cover when she asked where I was."

"Well, you ARE in bed. I didn't lie to her." She looked at the clock. "Ugh, we'd better get to sleep, we have to get up early to get you downstairs before they wake up."

They snuggled down under the covers and made love one more time before finally falling asleep for the night.

The alarm clock woke them suddenly at six thirty in the morning. "I'm going to go wash up and shave, go back to sleep, I'll wake you when I'm done."

"Mmmmm, thanks, Honey." She turned over and immediately fell back to sleep. Fitz got up, pulled his new underclothes out of the drawer, and hurried to the bathroom to clean up and shave. He checked his son's door before emerging from the bathroom. The light was off and the door was still closed. He tiptoed back to the bedroom and put the rest of his clothes on, then woke Olivia.

"What time is it?" She stretched slowly.

"It's almost seven. I had a thought. I can take Bryce home with me; I'll say that I came to pick him up for school, because I wanted to check on Kenz."

She yawned and continued to stretch. "That sounds great, Honey. I guess I need to get up and make my fiancé some coffee."

"That would be nice, Baby."

She climbed out of bed and grabbed some lounging pajamas, then pulled on her robe and stepped into her slippers. "Let's go downstairs; I'll make the bed later." She pushed him gently into the hallway, and they headed down to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Is there time for me to take him to eat at the house with the other children?"

She looked over at the clock. "No, not really, not if you want to see Kenzie." She got the coffee brewing and looked at the clock again. "I'd better go wake him up. You don't have to go outside. I'll tell him you're already here. You need to call Tom and tell him our cover story, though."

"Good idea, I'll do that while you're getting the children up."

"Oh, I'm not getting Kenz up yet, I'm going to let her sleep as long as she can." She kissed him before heading up the stairs. "Help yourself to coffee when it's done, and if you feel like pouring me a cup, you can bring them both upstairs to the living room."

"I think I can handle that." He grinned as he watched her head upstairs, then clicked on the intercom to listen to her interact with Bryce. He loved to watch her with the children. She was such a loving and patient mother. He listened to the boy complain about getting up, and then Olivia played her ace.

"You have a visitor downstairs. He wanted to check on your sister, so he came over to take you back to the other house to ride the limo with Jer and Kare."

"Dad's here?" He jumped out of bed and started pulling his uniform on. "That was so cool of him to come over and take care of Kenzie last night. I wish we all lived together, Ma."

Olivia tucked her left hand into her pocket. Fitz had the proposal worked out with the children; it was only fair that he be the one to tell them their plans fell through. She didn't think any of them would be that upset, though.

"Are you gonna get Kenzie up to see Dad?"

"No, Honey, she's really not feeling well. She got up in the middle of the night with her ear hurting."

"I didn't even hear her!"

"She didn't cry very loudly. I took her downstairs and gave her more medicine, then read to her until she fell back asleep."

"I'm surprised she didn't scream for Dad. That's all she ever does anymore."

"I know she does, Honey. I'm hoping it's just a phase she's going through."

"Like terrible twos?"

"Exactly like terrible twos."

"Well, don't worry, Ma, she's almost three, she'll stop then." He smiled and patted her arm. "How do I look?"

"Handsome, like always. Go comb your hair and come downstairs for breakfast."

"I'm not eating at Dad's?"

"No, I'll feed you both here. That way he can stay in case Kenz wakes up before you have to leave. Do you have any requests for breakfast?"

"Can I have.." He sighed. "Sorry, MAY I have waffles?"

"Sure, Sweetie, I'll be downstairs. Come on down when you're done. Don't forget your back pack." She kissed his forehead and started down the stairs. "Do you want fruit with your waffle?"

"Sure, whatever you're having, Mom. You look kinda tired."

She looked lovingly at her son. He certainly was growing up. "Thank you, Sweetie, I am a little tired, but never too tired to take care of you. I'll see you downstairs." The smell of coffee drifted up the stairs, followed by another smell, what was that? Bacon? Fitz must be helping with breakfast. She bounded down the last staircase and into the kitchen.

"Bacon?"

"I thought I'd get things started. I know how much he loves bacon with his breakfast. He and Jerry always fight over the last of it."

"Aren't you a doll? He wants waffles, too."

"Sounds wonderful."

She assembled the ingredients and started mixing the batter, while Fitz finished the bacon and started cutting up the fresh fruit. "You know, Livvie, this isn't too hard."

"Honey, we're cooking for ourselves and one child. Wait until we have all five under running around underfoot, each one demanding something different."

That's why we have Tom and Quinn"

"That's why they need to learn to eat what's prepared for them. Once we get all five under one roof, we can't expect them to cook seven different things for each meal."

"You sound like you have this worked out."

"Mm-hmm. I was thinking; let the kids take turns planning a meal. We can teach them about nutrition, you know, picking a balanced meal, and they also will get what they want. The older ones can sit and discuss it, and even Alyssa is old enough to help. Kenz is too young to help plan, but she eats everything in front of her, anyway. She so much like my mother, which is another reason to teach them good eating habits now."

"Livvie, that's a wonderful idea, the children will love that."

"Love what?" Bryce appeared in the doorway and rushed to hug Fitz. "Good morning, Dad. It's so cool you came back for breakfast!"

Fitz looked over at Olivia and down at her hand, which was again hidden in her pocket. She shook her head at him to let him know she hadn't told him about the engagement. "Well, I was worried about your sister, and I thought this might be a good way to spend more time with both of you."

"Can I help with breakfast?"

"You can set the table, Sweetie, and take this plate of fruit into the dining room."

When Bryce was in the dining room, Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear. "You didn't tell him?"

"No, I thought you'd want to wait and tell everyone together. I can come over when the kids get out of school, and we can give them their Valentine's Day presents."

"I hadn't mentioned it yet, Darling, because I wasn't sure how you were feeling about it today."

She kissed his cheek. "I'm fine. I'm perfectly, absolutely fine with it. I think all the latest events made this day so much easier on me."

"I'm glad you're o.k., Ma. I was worried about you. I remember last year, you were so sad on Valentine's Day."

"Why wouldn't I be fine? I have a wonderful man who loves me, and five perfect children whom I love VERY much. I think I can finally put the past where it belongs, in the past."

He looked at Fitz and grinned. "That's really cool, isn't it?

"Yes, Son, very cool. Is the table set? We need to get finished with breakfast, or you're going to miss the limo for school."

"Honey, can you put the bacon and waffles on the table, and I'll get the butter and syrup?" McKenzie's soft voice came over the intercom. "I guess I'll go up and get McKenzie, too."

"Want me to get her, Ma?"

"Oh, Honey, that's sweet, but I'm sure she'll need to be changed, and you need to eat so you can go to school."

"Yuck, yeah you can get her if she needs changing. How come she's still in diapers, anyway?"

"She's still only two, give her some time, she's working on it. You two go ahead and start without me." She hurried up the stairs, got Kenzie out of bed, and gave her a quick bath before dressing her. When Olivia got to the bottom of the stairs, she put the toddler down. "Daddy's in the dining room, Kenzie. Do you want to go eat waffles with Daddy?"

"Daddy!" The child ran through the kitchen and into the dining room, leaping into her father's lap. "Hi, Daddy. Miss you." She hugged him tightly.

"How are you feeling this morning, Sweetheart? Does your ear still hurt?"

She rubbed her ear and nodded. "Hurts. Mommy, want two medicines."

"It feels like her fever's gone down a bit this morning."

Olivia nodded and smiled. "Yes, Angel, here they are." She spooned the two pink liquids into her daughter's mouth. "I'm SO glad she likes these. They're good, aren't they, Sweetie?"

The child nodded. "Want waffles with Daddy."

Fitz lifted her into her chair, while Olivia scraped some cut up waffle and fruit onto her plate. She picked up her fork and began stuffing the waffles in as fast as she could.

"McKenzie, slow down, chew and swallow first." Fitz pulled her plate away to allow her to finish what was in her mouth. "So, Darling, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I have to bake some cookies for the party at the boys' school this afternoon, and then I was coming to your place after school to help the kids with their homework and to give them their Valentine's presents."

"Why don't I get Tom to bake the cookies?"

"Because Quinn is bringing Alyssa over and the girls are going to help with the cookies. Alyssa is old enough to spread the frosting on the cookies, and McKenzie will sprinkle the red sugar. Don't worry, Tom will be here to help, we'll be just fine. She looked at the clock on the mantle. "You two need to get out of here, or you are going to miss your limo."

"We won't make it back to the house in time, Liv. I'll take him to school before I go home. Are you just about done, Son?"

"Yes, Sir. You're taking me to school? Cool! Jerry's going to FLIP OUT!"

"Why's that?"

"Because you never take him to school, he always has to take the limo."

Olivia dishes more fruit onto her daughter's plate. "Well, Honey, I'm sure that's going to be changing soon, don't you think so, Fitz?"

He wiped his mouth and placed his napkin on the table. "I'm sure of it. Bryce, if you're finished, go brush your teeth, you don't want to be late for school."

"May I be excused, Ma?"

"Sure, Sweetie, you got enough to eat?"

He jumped up and headed for the stairs. "Yeah, I'm full, thanks, Ma."

Fitz stood up and helped Olivia clear the table, taking the dishes to the sink. "Will you be all right today? You still look rather tired."

"I am, but I'll try to get a nap in somewhere. I think I'll ask Quinn to run the cookies to the school, and keep the girls here for a nap. Then I'll get some sleep, too. I don't want to be tired for my big date tonight."

He took her into his arms. "Oh, you've got a big date, do you?"

"Mm-hmm, you might have heard of him, he's a handsome successful agent."

"As long as he doesn't try to steal my girl."

"There is NO chance of anyone eva doing that, Mr. Grant."

"Glad to hear it, Miss Not-for-long Pope." He kissed her softly. "Two weeks from tomorrow, you're sure you can be ready by then?"

"I'm ready right now." She lowered her eyes, realizing what she'd just said. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think."

"Well, I'm actually glad to hear that you're not thinking of him today."

She looked at the ring sparkling on her left hand. "The only man I'm thinking of today, or any other day, is you." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in to kiss her. As he deepened the kiss, they heard Bryce in the dining room.

"Kenzie, no NO! Ma is gonna put you in time out!"

"Uh-oh, we left her alone for too long." She pulled away from him and moved towards the dining room. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you, too. Now let's go see what kind of crazy your daughter has gotten into." They hurried into the dining room, where the toddler had thrown her uneaten fruit all over the room, along with the waffles that were left too close to her seat.

"McKenzie Renee, what have you done?"

"Hi, Mommy! Done!"

She looked over at Fitz and tried not to laugh. "I should say you're done!"

"Sorry, Ma, I tried to stop her, but she just kept on throwing food."

"It's not your fault, Honey; we left her alone for too long. Are you ready to go?"

"Do you want us to help you clean this up before we go?"

"No, Sweetie, I'll get it. You get him to school." She kissed her son. "You go home with Jer and Karen today, all right? I'll be over about the time you get home."

"What about my cookies for the party?"

"Quinn will drop them off at lunch. We're making them this morning, so they'll be nice and fresh."

He hugged his mother. "You're the greatest, Ma!"

"That's because I have the greatest kids. I love you, Sweetie; have a good day at school."

"I love you, too, Ma. Bye, Kenz, I love you.

"Love you! Bye bye!"

Fitz looked over at Olivia. "Now comes the fun part. McKenzie, be a good girl for Mommy today, I'll see you after work, all right?" He kissed her and tousled her dark curls. "Bye, Sweetheart, I love you."

"Stay, Daddy. Make cookies."

"McKenzie, you're making cookies with Mommy and Alyssa."

"Lyssa coming?"

"Yes, Baby, Lyssa's coming."

"Lyssa coming soon?"

Olivia lifted her from her chair. "Yes, Sweetie, very soon. Now kiss Daddy goodbye, he has to take your brother to school. Do NOT get that look on your face, if you throw a fit, you will NOT bake cookies."

"Be a big girl for Daddy. Now, give me a kiss, I have to leave."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Bye, Daddy. Love you." She reached out for a hug.

Olivia wrapped his arms around the toddler. "What a sticky hug! Someone needs a bath!"

"ME!"

"Yes, you. Be a good girl." He kissed her again. "You be a good girl, too. I'll see you this afternoon. I love you, Livvie."

"Have a great day. I'll see you around three. I love you more!" She kissed him and walked up the stairs to the den where Bryce was waiting. She kissed the men she loved one more time, and watched them get into the sports car and drive off. She looked at her daughter. "Looks like it's just you and me, kiddo. Do you want your bath in the big tub?" The baby nodded her head up and down as Olivia carried her upstairs and began the bath. They had just finished when the doorbell rang. "That must be Quinn and Alyssa!" She pulled a towel around her daughter and carried her downstairs. Damn, what was she doing here?

* * *

**OMG, he proposed! I could not wait to get to this part for you guys, I, nor Fitz, wanted to wait until the talent show! hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Who do you think is at Liv's door? Valentine's Day is next. It may be split into 2 chapters just FYI! telling the kids about the change of proposal and house hunting, more Tabby (yay!) comming up! Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Leave comments, thoughts, suggestions, ideas, w/e :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, I'm back! It's been a while I know, I'm sorry. I had graduation, birthday and vacation happen all in a 2 week period lol I was exhausted! I'm back now and ready to write! Glad you guys liked the proposal! I don't own these characters, all for Shonda Rhimes**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Hi, Mary, what are you doing here?

"I'm sorry I didn't call first, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, I was just bathing Kenz, but we DO have company coming this morning to bake cookies."

"I won't keep you; I just wanted to make sure that you're all right, this being your anniversary, and all."

Olivia sighed. Like she needed another reminder. "I'm fine, why don't you come upstairs with us, I need to get Kenzie dressed. She's got an ear infection and I don't want her getting any sicker."

She reached out and stroked her grandaughter's head. "Does your ear hurt, Baby?"

The child drew back and tightened her grip around her mother. "Want Daddy."

"Oh, Honey…"

"She isn't talking about HIM, she doesn't remember him."

"Then who…oh."

"He's the only father she's ever known, and as far as I'm concerned, the only one she's EVER gonna know."

"Livia…"

"My mind is made up on this."

"What about Alyssa?"

"What about her?

"I'd really like to see her."

"She'll be here any minute. Quinn is bringing her over so we can bake cookies for the boys' class party."

"Quinn?"

"Our nanny, Quinn Perkins. She's really great with the kids."

"Since when do you have a nanny? You used to fight with Jake about that."

"She's actually Fitz's nanny, but since the kids are over there so much, she was hired for all five of them." She pulled the child's t-shirt over her head, and then helped her step into her overalls.

"You and Fitz are getting pretty serious, aren't you?"

Olivia took a deep breath. He hadn't told her NOT to tell anyone. She held her left hand out to show her ring. "VERY serious."

"Oh, I see. So are you planning a big wedding?"

"No, just a small one at Fitz's house, just family and a few close friends. You and Frank are welcome to come, if you like."

"I don't know how he will feel about that, Honey, but I'll ask him. You know you've always been like a daughter to him, to both of us."

Olivia sighed. "I know. I still want you to be part of the kids' lives, but it has to be ALL of my kids, not just Jake's. If you and Frank can accept Jerry and Karen as your grandchildren, and I mean as though they were Jake's children, too, then you'll be able to see the kids whenever you want. We're doing this with all the grandparents. The most important thing is the kids. To them, we're a family. Fitz is the father; I'm the mother, to ALL of them. I don't give a DAMN what the medical tests say, Alyssa is Fitzl's daughter; no piece of paper is going to change that. I've already signed legal custody over to him, well, it's a joint agreement. We're sharing custody of her for now, and I've changed her name. Her legal name is now Alyssa Marie Grant. I didn't want to have to explain to her one day why she's named for my first husband's mother."

"I'm her grandmother, Livia."

"Marie is your nickname, that's close enough. I'm sorry; I don't want her associated with Jake in any way." She took a deep breath. "There's more. My son wants to drop Ballard from his name, legally."

"He can't do that. He's Bryce Michael Ballard!"

"He's going to be Bryce Michael Grant. That's HIS choice. He wants Fitz to adopt him, and the two of them have discussed this at length."

"Don't his grandfather and I have a say in this?"

"No, you really don't. He doesn't want the burden of carrying on his family name, he wants his OWN name. Since Fitz is adopting him, he's not going to be a Ballard anymore, so we agreed to let him change his name when the adoption takes place."

"We'll contest it."

Olivia stood up and frowned. "Kemzie, go downstairs to your playroom, Mommy will be right there." She waited until her daughter had left the room, and then faced her late husband's mother. "How DARE you! If you even THINK of contesting this, you'll NEVER see ANY of these kids again! You kept Alyssa's parentage secret for FOUR years; you think the courts will like THAT? You do NOT want to get into a custody battle with me. There are things that will come out about your precious baby boy that you REALLY don't want to know."

"Olivia, I didn't mean…"

"I mean it, if you do ANYTHING to hurt one of my kids, your son's name won't mean squat in this town!" She turned as she heard the doorbell. "That will be Quinn and Alyssa. You're welcome to stay, just don't upset my girls, and not a word about the wedding. We haven't told the kids yet." She turned and headed for the stairs.

"Olivia, I'm sorry, I didn't come over here to upset you, especially today."

"Today? It's Valentine's Day, and I'm going to a romantic dinner with my fiancé and our friends. It's also my first day as the future Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant. THAT'S all today is to me." She headed down the stairs and stopped in the playroom. "Look at you; you're such a big girl. You want to go get Alyssa?"

"Lyssa here?"

"Yes, Angel, she's at the door." The toddler ran to her mother's arms.

"Quinny here, too?"

"I sure hope so!" She laughed and scooped up her daughter. "Come on, let's go let them in." She carried the toddler down the stairs and opened the front door. The child squealed with delight when she saw her sister running into the house.

"I'm not too early am I?" Quinn stepped into the den struggling with two large grocery bags.

"No, I just finished Kenzie's bath. What's all that stuff? Lemme guess, Tom."

"He said he wanted to make sure you had everything you needed."

"ONE time I called him for something, and now he's always sending groceries over here. You know what I think; he's just making space in HIS kitchen by filling up MINE!"

Quinn giggled. "I think you're right." She looked up when Mary came down the stairs. "Oh, you've got company?" Olivia took one of the bags from her.

"Quinn, this is my late husband's mother, Mary Ballard. Mary, our Nanny, and my friend, Quinn Perkins."

"It's nice to meet you, Quinn, Livia's told me quite a bit about you." She stared at the children, still hugging each other.

"My GOD, they could be twins."

"Thanks, Mar, we know this. They look alike because they look just like their Daddy, FITZGERALD."

"Yes, of course."

"McKenzie, Alyssa, are you two going to say 'hello' to your grandmother?"

"Grandma Mary" McKenzie ran to her open arms, followed quickly by Alyssa. Mary gave Olivia a surprised look.

"What one does, the other follows, the boys are the same way. The only one that doesn't share a brain with a sibling is Karen. She keeps everyone in line."

"Karen is how old?"

"She'll be twelve next month.

"You've definitely got your hands full."

"It's not as bad as it sounds. The girls stick together, the boys keep themselves occupied, and Karen usually sits and reads. If she gets up to do anything, the little ones are right behind her. She adores her little sisters. Actually all the kids get along great. The little ones try to get into the boys' things; they just find something else for them to do. The only one that gives me trouble is the baby."

"Oh, her little ears are bothering her?"

She looked at Quinn and laughed. "Let's take this stuff downstairs and get started on the cookies. No, Mar, it's not her ears, she's two, EVERYTHING bothers her. Her biggest problem is if Fitz is out of her sight for more than five minutes. I'm surprised she's not already kvetching about it." They put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. "Ready to make cookies girls? You're welcome to stay and help, Mary."

"I'll just need to call Frank, I didn't tell him I was stopping by." She pulled out her cell phone as the girls put away the groceries. Quinn kept an eye on the children while Olivia assembled the ingredients for the cookies and pulled the table into the middle of the room.

"All right, girls, up on your chairs." The girls scrambled up on the two chairs at the table, and Olivia handed them each a cookie cutter. She quickly mixed the dough and rolled it out on the table, then turned on the oven as Quinn helped them cut the heart shaped cookies.

"What can I do to help?" Mary had finished her phone call and was looking longingly at the girls.

"Sugar, grammy." McKenzie was pointing to the cupboard.

"Honey, I think Mommy already put sugar in the cookies."

Olivia laughed. "No, she wants the colored sugar. We make part of the cookies with frosting and sugar, and the rest with just sprinkles of sugar. Her job is to make a mess with the sugar."

"Oh, I see, and it's in this cupboard?" The child nodded. "What's Alyssa's job?"

The child looked at her grandmother, and then hid her face on her sister's shoulder.

"Just give her a little time, Mar, soon you won't be able to shut her up. Alyssa are you ready for the frosting?"

"Can we have blue frosting?" She looked at her mother and grinned.

"No, Angel, these are for Valentine's Day, we're making pink frosting."

She giggled. "Bry and Je-wee don't like pink."

"I know, Sweetie, but these are for the whole class, so we're making pink."

"Bry?" Meredith looked at Olivia.

"These two have nicknames for everyone. Let's see, we have Kenzie/Kenz, Lyssa, B/Bry, Kare/Kare Bear, Aunt Abs, Quinny, they don't have one for Tom yet."

"Where Tommy, Mommy?"

"Oh, boy, here we go. He's at our other house, Honey."

"Tommy and Daddy?"

Alyssa stuck her finger in the pink frosting and licked it clean. "Uh-huh, Daddy and Tom are home."

"Wanna go home. Want Daddy."

"Honey, Daddy's at work, you can see him after your nap."

"Please, Mommy? Need Daddy hugs." She looked up at her mother, smiling.

"Sweetie, we have to make these cookies for your brothers."

"NO! Want DADDY."

Mary stepped up and moved the red sugar closer to the toddler. Olivia shook her head; she knew what was coming next. Before she could grab the bottle, McKenzie had it across the room, spraying sugar everywhere. Alyssa looked at her sister and giggled. "You're gonna get in trouble, Kanz, Mommy's gonna put you in time out."

"You aren't kidding, Alyssa. McKenzie Renee, come with me, right now."

"No, Mommy, make cookies."

"No, Ma'am. You're going to go sit in the corner."

"Want Daddy. Please Mommy?"

"After your nap." She picked up the crying child and placed her in a corner of the room. "Now, you sit right there until I tell you to get up."

Quinn pulled the baked cookies from the oven and set them on the counter to cool. When Olivia reached in the drawer for the spatula, McKenzie got up and ran from the room.

"Kenzie Wah-nay Grant is in trouble."

"I know, Layssa, she's in time out, she'll be here in a minute." Olivia looked over at the empty spot on the wall where her two year old should be. "Alyssa, where did she go?" The three year old pointed to the stairs. "Damn! Quinn, watch Lyssa, please, I've got to find Kenzie."

"Sure, Olivia."

Olivia rushed up the stairs to find McKenzie trying to get out the front door. She was pulling on the doorknob sobbing.

"Kenz, where are you going?"

"Wanna go home. Want Daddy."

"Sweetie, this is your home. Daddy doesn't live with us."

"Want home with Daddy and Lyssa."

"Can I come, too?"

"Uh-huh, and Brycie, too. Please, Mommy?"

"We'll go soon, Honey. Would you like to call Daddy on the phone and tell him you love him?"

She nodded her head and hugged her mother. "Kenz bad girl?"

"No, Sweetie, I don't think you're bad. You're just tired of this whole mess. Come on; let's go call Daddy from the kitchen so we can finish the cookies." She scooped up the child and carried her back downstairs to the kitchen, plopping her down in her chair next to her sister. Olivia picked up the phone and dialed Fitz's number. After a quick conversation with him, she handed the phone to McKenzie, who cried a bit then nodded her head several times.

"O.K., Daddy, love you, too." She handed the phone back to her mother, smiling. "I Daddy big girl. See Daddy after nap."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks, Fitz, I love you too. I'll see you this afternoon."

She put the phone back in its cradle and returned to her cookie baking adventure with the girls. By lunchtime both girls were tired and hungry, Olivia was exhausted. Quinn helped her box up the cookies, took them to the boys' school, and then returned to the Grant house. Olivia fed the girls and said goodbye to her former mother-in-law, then ushered the girls upstairs for their naps. The girls were so tired it only took one story before they were sound asleep. Olivia went to her room, set her alarm and laid down for a nap of her own.

* * *

When she awoke, her two daughters were sitting on the foot of her bed giggling. "Hi, Mommy!"

"Hi, Baby! Did you girls have good naps?"

The girls nodded in unison. "Go see Daddy?"

"Yes, my darling child, we're going to see Daddy. Go pick out some toys to take with you while I get dressed." The girls ran off to their room, and Olivia slipped on a pair of jeans. She'd get dressed for dinner at Fitz's. She packed a bag with her make-up and jewelry and slipped her dress into a dress bag. She placed these by the door, and then moved to the girls' room to pack for McKenzie. The girls weren't in their room. "McKenzie, Alyssa?"

Alyssa popped her head out of the bathroom. "Here, Mommy. Kenz had to go potty."

"Wha?" Could it actually be possible? Could her diaper days finally be over? She stuck her head into the bathroom and looked at her smiling daughter, who had obviously achieved her goal. "Kenzie, what a BIG girl! Lyssa, did you teach her how to do that?"

"Uh-huh. Quinny told me."

Olivia made a mental note to tell Fitz to give that nanny a raise. Olivia grabbed a pair of pull ups for her youngest daughter.

"No, Mommy! Want Lyssa panties."

"Soon, Angel, let's wear Kenzie panties until we're sure you've got this down, O,K.?"

"O.K., Mommy. Show Daddy?"

"Well, let's get rid of THIS, but we can show Daddy at his house, how's that?"

The child nodded and giggled. "Ready go, Mommy?"

"Yes, we're about ready to go. Your backpack is on your bed, let's get some jammies and clean clothes for tomorrow. You're sleeping at Daddy's house tonight." The girls ran to their room and pulled pajamas from the drawer, stuffing them into the backpack. Olivia pulled a clean outfit from her closet and folded it carefully. She set it on top of the backpack, then added socks and fresh pull ups, and a pair of big girl panties for good measure. After tonight, their lives would be different. After tonight, she would be publicly known as Fitz's future wife, and Bryce and McKenzie his children. She hugged both of her girls. "Grab your coats; let's go see Daddy, Karen and the boys will be home soon." She bundled them up and headed for the door. She smiled when she saw Alyssa's car seat in the Rover. She'd left it unlocked, and Quinn had moved the car seat over for her. Yes, that nanny definitely deserved a raise. She strapped both girls into their seats and headed home. Home. She'd always thought of her townhouse as home. Now she needed to call a realtor and put it up for sale, unless Fitz had done that already. He was putting the mansion up for sale as well, they could use the same realtor, or she could talk Fitz into using her townhouse as offices for Grant Agencies.

* * *

She pulled up in front of Fitz's house a few minutes later. "O.K, Angels, here we are." She released the girls from their car seats and helped them onto the sidewalk. "Go on up to the door. Lyssa, hold Kenzie's hand." The girls held hands and started up the steps while Olivia unloaded the bags. The girls were in the entryway by the time Olivia made it up the stairs. She opened the front door and both girls ran for Fitzs office. Tom met her in the entryway and took her load from her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Pope. Shall I take these upstairs for you?"

"Yes, thanks, Tom. The little backpack is Kenzie's, and the rest of that stuff is mine for tonight."

"Do you want it in Mr. Grant's room?"

"No, he'll be using his room to get ready, could you just put it in my room for now?"

"Certainly, Miss Pope. Mr. Grant is in his office, I think the little ones found him already."

"Oh, I'm sure they did. McKenzie has been crying for him all morning. She's going to have a fit when she finds out we're going out tonight."

"Miss Perkins should be able to handle her."

"Tammy's coming over, too. I'm afraid that if Kenz starts in, Alyssa will follow her. Karen and the boys will be fine, but Quinn won't be able to deal with two screaming little girls alone."

"That's a good idea. I'll take these things upstairs for you. I'm sure Mr. Grant's anxious to see you."

She smiled. "I'm sure he is. Thanks, Tom." She headed for the office as Tom took the bags upstairs. He hadn't mentioned the engagement, Fitz must not have told him. She stood in the office door and watched the man she loved with their daughters, one on each knee. "I think they missed ya, Honey."

"What about you?"

"I KNOW I missed ya. You gonna let me sit on your lap, too?" She walked around his desk and picked up each girl and placed them on his desk, then lowered herself onto his lap. "Much better. Hi, Honey." She kissed him softly.

"So how was your day? Did you and the girls have fun making cookies?"

Olivia sighed. "Well, most of the time it was fine, when a certain toddler wasn't yapping about wanting her daddy."

"Kenzie was bad. Ran away."

"She did what?" Fitz frowned and looked at his youngest child.

"She decided that she was going to find you and tried to get out the front door."

"That's when you called me. You just said she was misbehaving, you didn't mention the door."

"Oh, she didn't get out, I keep the deadbolt locked. The worst part was that Mary was over. She showed up just before Quinn arrived with Alyssa."

"So she saw Alyssa?"

"Yeah. I told her the rules, and invited her to stay and bake cookies with the girls. She's hardly seen Kenz, and she really wanted to see Alyssa." She sighed. "I told her, Honey. I told her everything. She threatened to fight us."

"She didn't."

"Yeah, she did, but I told her that she'd better think about that, or we'd see to it that she didn't see ANY of the kids. She's also not happy about Bryce's name. I told her that it was none of her business. This was Bryce's decision and WE supported it."

"Hmm, THAT must have gone over well."

"She backed down when I told her she'd lose this battle AND her grandchildren. Then she saw McKenzie crying for you, calling you Daddy. She knew she couldn't stop that"

"Tell Daddy what Kenzie did today."

"What, Honey? OH, THAT!" She laughed. "Your little girl used the bathroom all by herself today."

"McKenzie, I'm so proud of you, Baby. That's such a big girl!" The toddler smiled and reached out for her daddy. Olivia hopped up so her daughter could cuddle with her father.

"Was that the kids coming home?" Olivia looked at her watch. The time was right. She walked over to the office door and saw their older children hanging up their jackets. "Honey, do you want them in here or in the living room?"

"Let's do it in the living room, that way we can include Tom. Have you called Abby yet?"

"No, I assumed she'd be here."

"She's working at the office today, but I told her to get home at a decent hour to get dressed for tonight. Maybe you can just hold your hand out and see how long it takes her to see the ring." He appeared behind her, holding McKenzie, with Alyssa clinging to his leg.

"You are a cruel man. How can we do that to our friend? Anyway, you know Tom will tell her before we get there." She looked down at her daughter. "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"I'm hungry. My tummy hurts." She moved to her mother's legs and began to cry.

"How about we go into the kitchen and get snacks for everyone, then?" She took her daughter by the hand and started for the kitchen. "Fitz, why don't you get everyone together, Alyssa and I will get snacks, and join you in a couple of minutes. Maybe you can get started, soften it a bit for them?" She hurried off to the kitchen with little Alysaas in tow.

"Kids, why don't you come in here and have a seat." Fitz walked into the living room and motioned them to the sofa.

"What's up, Dad, you look so serious. Are we in trouble?" Jerry sat down slowly.

"No, Son, no one's in trouble. Well, I might be in trouble when you children find out what I've done."

Jerry laughed. "That's funny, Dad, you never get in trouble."

"Remember the secret for the talent show that we talked about the other day?" The children all nodded. McKenzie wiggled from her father's arms to sit with her sister. "Well, I'm not going to be proposing to Liv at the pageant."

"What happened? You guys didn't have a fight did you? You can't break up, you just CAN'T!" Karen's eyes filled with tears. She pulled the toddler onto her lap and held her close.

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that. I won't be proposing at the pageant, because I proposed last night."

"What did she say?"

Olivia came walking into the room with a tray filled with fruit, cheese and crackers.

"She said YES!" She smiled at her children, who jumped up and ran to her. Fitz took the tray from her so she could hug the three older children.

"So, when's the wedding? We ARE allowed to ask that, now that you're engaged, right?"

"Of course you are, Karen. The wedding will be March 1."

"That's two weeks away! Can you really plan a big wedding that fast?"

"Well, Sweetie, we're not planning a big wedding, just a small ceremony here at the house."

The boys looked at each other, then at their parents. "Where are we going to live?"

"That's something else we need to discuss with you children. Neither house is really big enough for our family. This is the bigger of the two houses, and there is no way you boys will be able to share a room once you get older and the same with the girls. If we decide to have more children, there won't be any room for them."

Olivia took a deep breath and continued. "So we thought we'd look for a bigger house, one with a lot of room for us to grow."

Karen smiled brightly. "One where we can have horses?"

"We're looking into that, Sweetheart. We thought we'd go house hunting this weekend. Tom has Saturday off, so we can go check a few places then."

"What about our houses?"

"Well, we'll sell the houses, children. We don't need three of them."

"What if we keep one small townhouse as offices for Grant Agencies?"

"I know you hate the idea of parting with your townhouse, Livvie. I'll tell you what; we'll put this house on the market first, and discuss the office idea with Abby."

"Thanks Honey."

"Can I see your ring?"

"Sure, Kare." Olivia held out her hand for Karen to see the large diamond her father had picked out.

"Wow, it's beautiful. It's too bad he couldn't do the talent show surprise. That would've been fun."

"Yes, it would have, but that's another month away, and we don't want our families to be apart any longer than necessary." Tom walked into the room and caught the sparkle from her ring.

"Oh, man, you proposed TODAY?"

"No, Tom, yesterday, actually last night."

He walked over to Olivia and gave her a hug. "Congratulations Miss Pope. Congratulations, Sir. Do we have a date picked out?"

Fitz looked over at Olivia. "Want to see a grown man cry? The wedding will be March first, Tom."

"Two weeks? I have two weeks to plan the wedding of the decade?"

"Relax, Tom. We're only having a small ceremony here at the house, just a few finger foods is all we'll need.

"What, no cake?"

"Oh, of course there'll be a cake, Jerry. I'll let you three kids help me plan the menu."

"That should be easy, Miss Pope. Peanut butter, lunch meat, cocktail weenies…"

"Tom, I LIKE cocktail weenies." She grinned at him. "Don't worry; I want this wedding to be perfect, too. We'll come up with a good menu. Not tonight, though. I need to get upstairs and get ready for my date tonight. I found a perfect dress to accessorize this ring." She grinned and hugged the children before heading upstairs. She stopped at Quinn's room to let her know the children would need her attention downstairs, and then headed to her room to get ready. Only two more weeks of having to hide in the guest room.

* * *

**Thoughts? Jake's mother, she's something! Anyway, Valentine's Day is next cant wait for this double date! let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This came to me and I wanted to get it out before I lost it! The long awaited Valentine's Day! Oh, I saw a review about the places i mentioned in here being closed down or something like that...it's not really a big deal lol I'm just naming places I've heard of before. It's ok if you were just being informative but remember, it's just fan fiction not serious! :) I do not own these characters, all for Shonda Rhimes.**

**SN: Bri, there is something in here for you, hope you find it lol! **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Olivia filled the tub with warm water while she pulled up her hair. She stepped into the warm bath and lowered herself down until the water reached her neck. She poured a bit of lavender scent into the tub, then closed her eyes and tried to relax while inhaling the fragrance. After about thirty minutes, she toweled herself dry, and then applied a lightly scented lotion. She pulled the dress out of the bag and stepped back. The red mini dress was a perfect choice for tonight. She'd been lucky to find a pair of shoes and a small purse that matched perfectly. She chose her red lace bra and thong for under her dress. She pulled her hair up into a high bun and loosened a few strands around her face, and curled them into long spirals. She picked up the diamond earrings Fitz had given her for her birthday five years before. She smiled as she held them in her hand, admiring them. He'd bought them in Italy, before they decided to return home to their respective spouses. She'd never worn them, just locked them away in her personal safe deposit box. She could never let Jake see them, or let Fitz see her wear them. Now it was safe. Once again, they belonged to each other, but this time there was nothing to pull them apart. She put the earrings on and stood up and smiled again. Maybe it was the ring, but as she checked her reflection in the mirror, she was sure she'd never looked better. A soft knock on her door shifted her attention.

"Olivia, Mr. Grant wants to know if you're ready. He said it's about time to leave."

"Thanks, Quinn, I'll be right out." She smoothed the dress and gave herself one last check in the mirror. Look out Fitzgerald Grant! She dabbed on a bit of perfume before stepping into the hallway. No sign of Fitz. He must be downstairs with the children. She started down the stairs, and could hear her children laughing with the nanny. Fitz and Tom were in the foyer, watching her descend the staircase.

"Whoa, Miss Pope, that is some dress!"

"Thanks, Tom, I thought it might make a good Valentine's Day dress."

"It certainly does, Livvie. You look breathtaking." He reached up and touched her ears. "Those earrings look familiar." He smiled as she turned her face to kiss his hand.

He noticed. "Thanks Baby. I'll be ready in just a second, I just want to say goodbye to the kids."

"Liv, Babe, don't mess with a good thing. Listen to them. The minute McKenzie realizes we're going out, she'll be screaming."

"Is Tammy here, yet?"

"She's in the kitchen popping popcorn for the movies she brought over."

"Fitz, did you check the movies? This IS Tammy we're talking about."

"Yes, they're completely appropriate for the children. Stop worrying so much, Darling."

"Fitz, Kenz's been sick, and.."

"She's fine, Liv. I took her temperature, and it was just a little above normal. The medication seems to be working well. Let's go and have a good time with our friends." He offered her his arm, and led her to the limo.

* * *

After stopping to pick up Abby, the two couples were driven to the Rainbow Room, where Tom couldn't stop staring at Abby. Olivia had helped her pick out a black cocktail dress, which showed off every sensual curve of her body. She wore her hair up in a French twist, with drop diamond earrings. Every man in the room stopped to stare at the two women walked into the room.

"It seems our dates are creating quite a stir, man." Tom beamed as he watched Abby walk across the floor. "She certainly is a beautiful woman, isn't she?"

Fitz hadn't taken his eyes off of Olivia. "She certainly is, Tom. Did you tell Abby about the engagement?"

"No Sir, I didn't, and it took just about all the restraint I had. I knew Miss Pope wanted to be the one to tell her."

"Thanks man, she really did. She wanted to see how long it would take Abby to notice the ring."

The four sat down at the booth and looked at the menu. "I think champagne is in order tonight, don't you, Tom?"

"Absolutely, Sir."

"What's going on?" Abby leaned over and whispered to her friend.

Olivia grinned at Fitz and put both hands on top of the table and began tapping her fingers. "I have no idea." Abby looked over at Tom, then back at Olivia's hands.

"Oh, my GOD! Fitz, you didn't! Well, I can see that you DID, but when?"

Olivia smiled brightly. "Last night. He came over when Kenzie got sick, and after he rocked her to sleep, came into my room and proposed."

"You DID say 'yes' didn't you?"

"I said I'd have to think about it." She giggled. "Of COURSE I said yes."

"I thought you were going to wait until…oh, sorry, does she know about your plan?"

"Yes, she knows. I just didn't want to wait that long. I love her, she loves me, and we've waited five years to be together. I didn't want to wait another month to propose. Besides, it's getting very hard on the children, being shuffled from one home to the other, back and forth between parents."

"So have you set the date?"

"March first. We didn't want it in February, for obvious reasons, so that was the soonest we could do it. It will be a small ceremony at the house, just friends and family."

"Let me know if I can do anything to help."

"Oh, I'm sure there'll be plenty you can do, thanks, Abby."

The waiter came by and took the drink orders. Fitz ordered a bottle of Dom Perignon to celebrate the engagement. After the couples had toasted, the band started to play. Fitz escorted Olivia to the dance floor, leaving Tom and Abby alone in the booth.

"You look lovely tonight, Abby, more beautiful than I've ever seen you look."

"Thank you, Tom. You don't look so bad yourself. You always look dashing in a tux."

"Would you like to dance? I'd love to show off my beautiful date to the room." Tom could have sworn he saw her blush as she took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and took her in his arms. They moved as one, seemingly floating around the room. Abby was amazed at how comfortable she felt in his arms. It was like she fit him perfectly. This feeling terrified her. She felt him pull her closer as the dance continued, and she laid her head on his shoulder. She glanced over at Olivia and Fitz, who were totally lost in each other. How could she have been so damned blind all these years? She let her life pass her by because of a sick crush on a man who didn't know she existed. That was over. From now on, she was going to live life to its fullest. She just had no idea of how to begin. Before she knew it, Tom was twirling her around the room, dipping her, pulling her close. The entire restaurant stopped to watch the couple. Fitz led Olivia back to their seats to watch. The couple in the next booth leaned over to Olivia.

"How long have they been married?"

Olivia smiled. "They've known each other about 20 years, but they're not married." She chuckled. "Not yet." She turned back to Fitz and took his hand. "Look at them, Honey, they look so happy."

"Babe, when they get back to the table, I need you to get Abby away for a couple of minutes. Can you get her to go to the ladies' room with you?"

"Are you kidding? You know women can't go alone. It's a rule or something. What's up?"

"It's a surprise; now don't ask so many freaking questions woman." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Have I told you just how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Yes, several times, but I love hearing it." She smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, My Darling."

"The waiter hasn't come to take our order yet, has he?"

"No, that's because it's a special Valentine's Day dinner. Everyone gets the same thing tonight."

"What if I don't like it?"

"Well, if you don't like lobster and filet mignon, we can stop and get a burger on the way home."

"Mmmm…I think I can suffer through the meal." She stood up as Tom and Abby returned to the table. "Come on, Abby, I need to check my make up." She grabbed her friend's hand. "You can have her back in a couple of minutes, Tom." She pulled her arm as she led her to the ladies' room.

"Liv, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Fitz told me to take you and go away for a few minutes. Oh, you'll never guess what the lady at the table next to me asked! She leaned over while you and Tom were dancing and asked how long you'd been married!"

"Oh, God!"

"Wha? You two make a beautiful couple!" She reached down and put her hand on her stomach and burped softly. "Ugh, I wish that would stop."

"Are you feeling nauseous again?"

"Yeah, this just can't be possible. I mean, we haven't been, you know, for that long."

"Well, Sweetie, you know what they say. It only takes once! So when are you going to tell Fitz?"

"Not until I know for sure there's something to tell. No sense getting him all worked up, especially with the wedding coming up, the lab results for Alyssa hanging over our heads."

"Maybe a new baby is just what he needs." She rubbed her friend's arm softly. "Are you all right now?"

"Yeah, I think it's gone. Thanks, Abby." She peeked out the door to see if the men were ready for them to come back. She saw a large bag on the table. That must be Abby's present. "All right, it looks like we can go back now." They washed their hands and returned to the table.

Fitz pulled out a long box from his pocket and handed it to Olivia. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sweetheart."

"Oh, Fitz, you already gave me this ring!"

"That wasn't a Valentine's Day present. This is." She carefully unwrapped the box and opened it slowly. Inside was a black velvet box. She opened the box and found a rainbow sapphire tennis bracelet.

"Fitz! This is beautiful!"

"I saw it and had to buy it for you. All the colors will make it go with everything."

"I love it. Thank you so much!" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, then whispered in his ear. "I'll thank you properly when we get home, Mister."

He helped her put the bracelet on, and then she showed it to Tom and Abby. She'd actually seen this bracelet on one of her shopping trips and fallen in love with it. Abby must have told him about it, or maybe he just knew her that well.

Tom was holding the bag, looking extremely nervous. "Abby, I put a lot of thought into what to get you for today. I know how you love diamonds, but I didn't want to appear to be rushing our relationship."

"Just give her the present, would ya, Tom?" Olivia laughed and squeezed Fitz's hand with excitement.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Abby." He handed her the bag. She reached in and pulled out a Godiva teddy bear, complete with little red foil hearts. Around the bear's neck was a string of pearls.

"Tom, this is perfect! Thank you so much!" She put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He unfastened the pearls from the bear and helped her put them around her neck. "Oh, they are so beautiful!"

"There's one more thing." He produced a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. As she began to read, tears formed in her eyes. She put her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his neck.

"What is that, Abby?"

She sniffed quietly. "It's a certificate good for one childhood. Tom is taking me to Coney Island to be a child for a day." She looked at Olivia through her tears. "Can you believe that?"

She smiled at her friend. Actually, knowing Tom, she could believe it. He'd always been the type to try to give a friend everything they needed. This was all Abby needed rolled into one small package. She got to be a child, and it showed her how much Tom truly loved her.

"Tom, how are you going to get a Saturday off to take me?"

"That's all taken care of, Abby. I'm taking Olivia and the children house hunting on Saturday, so Tom has the day to himself."

"You knew about this? Thanks, Fitz."

"My pleasure, Abby. I just want to see you as happy as Olivia and I are."

The waiter appeared with their meals. Olivia's eyes grew large as she saw the size of the lobster on her plate. Fitz ordered another bottle of champagne for dinner but Olivia just settled for water again. By the time the dessert arrived, everyone was content. Abby was leaning back in the booth possessively clutching her teddy bear.

Olivia laughed at her. "You look like Alyssa, when she thinks McKenzie is going to take HER bear."

"Hey, I love those kids like they were my own, and they can HAVE the chocolate hearts, but they are NOT touching my bear." She grinned at Tom, who reached over and stroked her cheek.

"Liv and I will be getting dropped off at her townhouse on the way home, Tom will you see that Abby. gets home all right?"

"Of course."

"If McKenzie's fever goes up, please call us, though?"

"We will, Liv." Abby looked shocked at her words. Had she just said she'd be spending the night at the mansion? Tom patted her hand reassuringly. He wouldn't rush anything. If she wanted to stay and just be held and cuddled, then that's all that would happen.

The two couples returned to the dance floor until Olivia began to yawn, burying her face in Fitz's chest to hide it. "Are you ready to go home? You look like you're about to fall asleep standing up."

"I just don't want this night to end. Everything is so perfect." She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I am tired though. I feel like I didn't even nap today."

"I'll have the car brought around, then." He led her back to the table and then requested the limo. He signaled to Tom that they were ready to go. He and Abby took one last turn around the dance floor before joining Fitz and Olivia at the table. Tom gathered the gifts and carried them to the limo. The car stopped at Olivia's townhouse to drop off Fitz and Olivia.

"Good night, we'll see you in the morning, Tom."

* * *

Fitz ushered Olivia into the house before she could start thinking about the children again. While she was changing, Fitz made a quick call to the nanny to check on McKenzie's fever. Aside from the normal tantrums, she was fine.

Olivia emerged from the bathroom in a black corset trimmed in pink. She'd taken her hair down, and her dark curls cascaded around her shoulders and down her back. "My, God, Livvie, you look beautiful." He gathered her in his arms and kissed her, then noticed that same tiredness in her eyes. "If you're tired, Babe, we can just hold each other and go right to sleep."

Her dark eyes sparkled. "I'm never THAT tired, Sweetie."

He smiled, then picked her up and carried her to the bed, quickly getting rid of everything but his boxers and depositing her under the covers. He kissed her for all she was worth; tongues battling for dominance and hands roaming all over the place. Olivia wrapped her legs around Fitz's waist and pulled him close. Next thing he knew she was on top of him staring down with dark hooded eyes full of love. She kissed him on his lips, then worked her way down leaving marks along the way. She politely left a mark on his neck that she knew would be HUGE the next day. She made her way down his chest and grazed her nails on his abs as she kissed him. When she made her way to his boxers, she halted her movements and simply looked up at him. Without saying a word he knew what she was thinking. He simply rubbed her cheek and said "I love you too." She slowly removed his boxers and was met with his fully erect member and she smiled. She took him in her hand and slowly began to stroke him. "Mmmmmm baby" Fitz couldn't keep his moans and cries to himself. Olivia then took the tip into her mouth and every stroke she would take more and more of him into her mouth until he was touching the back of her throat. She bobbed her head up and down as he began to unravel. "Ba ba baby pleeeeease" Fitz didn't know what had gotten into her but he loved it. She began to move faster and Fitz began to buck his hips to match her movements. He had to grab her head before he came before he wanted to. "Livvie, baby, I want to be inside of you when I come love."

Oliva made her way back up to Fitz's mouth and he hungrily attacked her mouth. As he did, he was unhooking her corset and began to rub his hands along her back making his way to her breasts. "Ahhhh yes Fitz right there baby" Fitz had taken a breast into his mouth and was licking and sucking her nipple like his life depended on it. Olivia grabbed a handful of his curls and moved his head to the other breast for the same treatment. All while this is happening Olivia was grinding her lower body into Fitz erection. Fitz kissed her neck and left a mark. Olivia can't even think at this point, all she knows is she needs Fitz and she needs her NOW. "Baby…please…inside…now…" was all Olivia could get out. Fitz quickly removed her corset that was now hanging off her and her thong. He rubbed her opening with his dick and she made a sound that almost made him come immediately. He sat her on his dick slowly to get them both adjusted. They both moaned and looked at each other and kissed before they started moving. Olivia used his shoulders as leverage as she moved up and down on him.

The room was filled with moans and their skin coming in contact. "Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh, yes Fitz faster…" Fitz didn't need to be told twice, he sped up and Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her shoulder, "Baby you ready to come for me? Come on Livvie let's come together" Olivia lifted her head to look at him and she knew he was ready. Olivia reached her orgasm first with Fitz following soon after. After, they just stayed connected until their breathing returned to normal. Giving each other light kisses and cuddling Olivia fell asleep first. Fitz pulled her into his arms and held her close, quickly falling into a deep sleep, himself.

* * *

**Thoughts? Hope this date was everything plus some lol I know it's much shorter than my usual updates but I had to get this part right! Let me know what you guys think, and what you may want to see happen next. I'll see what I can do :) **


End file.
